An Artist's Touch
by maravelous
Summary: Oneshots; Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways.
1. NejiTen: Hiding Beneath a Smile

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

:_ Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**1: **Hiding Beneath a Smile _-_ _Neji was skeptical about watching over a kidnapped hostage for his boss. But the experience turned out to be quite unexpected…and so did the person._ _(NejixTenTen)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Where am I?"

"I don't have to answer you."

"Ugh. This sucks. And I'm bored. Aren't there, like, mini portable televisions around here so you can at least keep people occupied?"

"That's stupid."

"Why am I here anyways? I go for a walk in the middle of the night to see a friend, and suddenly I'm yanked out of nowhere and my hands are tied behind my back and I'm blindfolded and stuffed into the backseat of a car and next thing I know I'm sitting here tied to a gigantic post in the middle of some random basement and _you're_ here, _whoever you are_, _not telling me anything_! I'm seriously pissed off right now!"

"I could care less."

"…So…What's your job…?"

"Why would you ask something like that to the person keeping you captive?"

"Well, I don't know you, so I thought I'd strike up a conversation to _get _to know you, and to pass the time. So what's your job?"

"To watch you."

"To watch me?"

"And make sure you don't run away."

"So they're paying you to sit here and watch people all day? Pfft. Seems like a waste of time to me."

"Whatever."

"Is that the only thing you can say? Of course no wonder. People with boring jobs tend to be boring themselves."

"You talk too much."

"My name's TenTen."

"…Okay…?"

"You're supposed to respond."

"I don't know why I'm even telling you, but Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga."

"Neji Hyuuga…Nice to meet you."

"You're an odd one, aren't you…?"

"I don't see how I'm odd. Just a little confused. Mind telling me why exactly I'm here?"

"You're related to Sai, right?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"You know that he owes a lot of charities a lot of money after writing bouncy checks?"

"…Yeah. That's one of the reasons I'm not talking to him anymore."

"Well, my boss has some issues to work out with him, and so until Sai gives him what he wants, you're ours."

"Your what, exactly?"

"Captive. Ransom. Property. Whatever we want."

"And you decided this in the middle of the night as I was going to see my friend?"

"We've been keeping an eye on you for a long time. It was the perfect opportunity."

"Creepy. It's like you can't go out alone after dark anymore."

"Exactly."

"So I've officially been kidnapped. Is there a chance I'll…die?"

"Perhaps. If we feel like you'll spill to the cops or whatever. And judging by that mouth of yours, that's very likely."

"So you're saying you're going to kill me even if I did nothing?!"

"…No, I was exaggerating. No one's going to touch you. Most likely once Sai makes a deal with my boss, we'll let you go."

"So I just have to wait."

"Right."

"How long?"

"A couple hours at most."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"How old are you?"

"That was random."

"It was getting too quiet, and I'm curious."

"Well, how old are _you_?"

"Twenty three."

"I'm twenty six."

"Do you have any family?"

"No."

"I mean parents. Siblings."

"None."

"Same here!"

"…Really…?"

"Yep. I was raised an orphan. My parents died when I was really little, so I don't remember them. I don't even have a last name."

"…Ah…"

"Ha. I impressed you, didn't I?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well you don't have to worry. Being an orphan wasn't bad."

"I _wasn't_ impressed."

"You're lying."

"…You talk too much."

"You already said that."

"Whatever."

"Neji Hyuuga, 26, no family."

"What?"

"That's all I know about you."

"You're suddenly blabbing that nonsense out of nowhere?"

"Yup. I want to know more."

"_I_ barely know anything about _you_ yet. What gives you the right to know more, let alone anything at all, about me?"

"What do you want to know about me?"

"I never said I wanted to know anything about you."

"Okay, okay."

"…So why were you out there alone in the middle of the night anyways?"

"…I told you already, going to see a friend."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Is there a law against it?"

"Which friend?"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kiba Inuzuka? I know him."

"Huh?!"

"He's part of this very same corporation."

"…_Seriously_…?!"

"Yes, and he even knows about kidnapping you."

"He is _so_ getting an earful after this is over."

"I don't doubt it. Why were you going to see him?"

"Um…he…I just wanted to talk to him."

"Really…? Why are you suddenly so nervous? Are you lying?"

"…So why are _you_ here?"

"You're changing the subje-"

"Why are you working here? Are you like a security guard or something?"

"No."

"Then how'd you get here?"

"I'm friends with my boss. He got me a job as his executive assistant at his corporation."

"You're an executive assistant? I used to be an executive assistant."

"Huh, that's ironic."

"So what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, in return for getting me the job, I do favors for him."

"Like watching over kidnapped hostages in the basement of his warehouse?"

"I admit I was a little hesitant when he asked me to watch over some girl he was kidnapping, but you won't be harmed, and there's a lot of money in the deal, so I accepted."

"Oh. So that's why you're here."

"Well, what about _your_ job?"

"What I do for a living?"

"What you do for a living."

"I'm a waitress and a dancer."

"…Okay…"

"Not one of _those_, no! I don't work at some place called the Kitty Club or something sick like that."

"Then where _do_ you work?"

"Well I'm a _waitress_ at Ichiraku's."

"I know that place. It's really classy."

"It's a pretty popular restaurant. I work there during the night shift. And as for dancing, I put on shows at Las Angeles, New York and Las Vegas yearly and I have a contract with a pretty big agency, along with four of my friends. We're pretty popular around here too since we do shows sometimes at the community center, but I doubt a worker at a big corporation would be interested in something creative or artsy like dancing."

"You underestimate my imagination, but you're correct, I've never heard of you."

"I knew it."

"Whatever."

"So are you ever going to tell me _who_ you 'boss' even _is_? Or what this _corporation_ is overall?"

"You sound irritated."

"Wouldn't you be in my position?"

"I'd have fought my way out by now."

"Yeah right."

"Well I wouldn't have been stupid enough to get caught in the first place."

"Aw shut up."

"Okay, okay."

"So?"

"I don't think I should hand over that information to you so casually."

"Come on, I hate it when people keep things from me!"

"Well you'd better get used to it. Apparently people have been keeping things from you for a long time."

"So it seems…"

"Like Sai, Kiba…"

"Yeah."

"Are you upset with them in particular?"

"Well yeah, of course. And kind of hurt…"

"Hurt? You hate it when people keep things from you that much?"

"…Never mind."

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

"…Huh…?"

"My boss. His name's Sasuke Uchiha. Runs the Foster Child corporation known as the Lost Children Organization."

"The LCO?! I donate to it all the time with my friends since I'm an orphan! It's really old!"

"Huh. That's a coincidence. Uchiha took over as boss not too long ago. Sai owes us a lot of bucks."

"I can't believe it…After all the money I've given you, and you go ahead and tie me up in a basement because my _ex_ owes you money?! Wow, that's _buff_! Jackass!"

"Don't take it out on me. I had nothing to do with it."

"…Y-Yeah, I know…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. I'm just so mad!"

"It's understandable."

"Thanks for telling me, though."

"Well you said you didn't like people keeping things from you."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh."

"So…are you gonna be the only one I'm gonna talk to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your boss isn't gonna come down here and question me, is he?"

"No, probably not. Most likely no one will even come down here. My boss is going to be waiting for your boyfriend to come get you."

"_Ex_-boyfriend."

"You seem quite proud of the fact."

"Mhm. I'm glad I broke up with the loser."

"Why did you anyway?"

"Because I could tell he was keeping things from me, and he was a real jerk. He owed a lot of people a lot of money, even when we were dating. It was getting more and more annoying. So I broke up with him."

"Huh."

"Good for me, right? Ha, see, now you're laughing!"

"If you think you're being a tease you're mistaken. I was only laughing at your stupidity."

"Haha, whatever you say."

"Yeah…So are you bored anymore?"

"Nope."

"I see."

"Hey, Neji?"

"We're on first name basis?"

"I guess."

"Alright, then what TenTen?"

"What time is it? You have a watch, right?"

"No, I always used to think watches were dorky."

"Haha, me too. Oh well."

"But I do have a cell phone. Let me see…Yeah, its one thirty a.m."

"Oh…Aw man, I was supposed to call Sakura at twelve thirty!"

"Why then?"

"…Er, no reason. But she's gonna kill me for not talking to her. Damn…"

"That should be the least of your worries."

"Really? Then what should be the most of them?"

"Hoping Sai actually gives in for your sake so you can get out of here. Any normal person would be scared at Sai won't bail them out."

"Who said I was normal?"

"Heh, true."

"I doubt he will, though."

"Hm?"

"Sai. I doubt he'll give a shit about me. We don't care about each other anymore. Actually, I doubt we ever cared for each other at all in the first place. At least, _I_ didn't."

"Then why were you going out?"

"Because he was my boss at work, and the way he talked about me made me feel like I was the most incredible person alive."

"…Oh…?"

"Yup. He was one of _those_."

"_Those_?"

"Yeah, the people that give you compliments to try and soften you up to get you to cooperate. Then they reveal their true nature and it makes you sick."

"Ah."

"Have you ever had someone like that?"

"No. But I can understand how you feel for sure. Though I've rarely dated before, women seem to be obsessed with me for some reason."

"Haha, I'm not surprised. With your looks and that 'cool' factor, you probably had a whole fan club dedicated to you in high school!"

"Heh, how did you know?"

"I'm psychic?...Oww, my wrists are killing me…!"

"You're tied up pretty tied."

"Erg, this rope is awful. I think I'm bleeding…"

"Let me see…Wow, you _are_!"

"Whoa, you guys are, like, medieval."

"I told you before, I have nothing to do with any of this, so don't go accusing me as well."

"You're the one keeping me here."

"…Want me to loosen those ropes?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright, hold on…You're so manipulative, you know that?"

"Woman's intuition, I guess."

"There, they're loosened."

"That's better! But you know, why do I have to be tied up? It's not like I can get away, or take _you_ on. You look like you could knock me out in a second, and I'm not the type of person to admit something like that…"

"You're saying you want me to untie you?"

"…Sort of implying it, yes."

"I'll tell you what, I'll untie you if you answer all my questions."

"Okay, it's not like I have anything to hide."

"Alright, it's a deal. I'll untie you first."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault…"

"Your wrists?"

"Yeah."

"They're bleeding pretty badly…I'll be more careful."

"It's okay…"

"There, you're untied."

"Thanks. But are you sure you can trust me?"

"You're not very hostile. And you made some good points back there. I trust you."

"…Thanks, then. I trust you too."

"…Trust me…?"

"To not kill or rape me down here."

"I'm not going to do that."

"I know. That's why I trust you."

"…Thanks, I guess."

"Sure…Wow, it feels good to sit normally!"

"You're handling this quite maturely, aren't you?"

"Yes. And aren't you supposed to be asking me questions?"

"I just asked you one."

"…You're good…"

"Alright, lets see…First, why don't you tell me how you got your job…er _jobs_?"

"Nope."

"…I thought you said you'd answer all my questions."

"I did."

"You want me to tie you up again, I guess."

"Hey, don't touch me! You didn't ask a question!"

"…You're good at this too, aren't you?"

"Heh, I made you laugh again. Looks like I'm on a roll!"

"Okay, okay…Then…How did you get your jobs?"

"Now _that_ is a question. Well, I was fired at my job as the executive assistant to Sai when I broke up with him."

"He fired you because you broke up with him?"

"Yup."

"Huh. That's lame. Doesn't take things like a man, does he?"

"Ha, no, he doesn't. I worked really hard to get that job and he ripped it all away from me in a second. So, I went around looking for a new one, and I met Sakura. When I moved out of Sai's apartment, I moved into a new one in the same complex as her. The complex was right next to Ichiraku's. We hit it off right away. When she heard I was looking for employment she helped me get the job as a waitress at Ichiraku's, because she knew the owner and chef of the place, Chouji. Then she introduced me to her friends; Hinata, Ino, and Temari. They were apparently all in the same dance team in high school before I moved here. When I told them I dance too they invited me to join their little dance group that they were starting, and so now we've created our own program. And that's where I am now."

"You really struggled, didn't you?"

"Yep. But it was worth it. I like my jobs now, they're fun and creative."

"They are…"

"Next question!"

"Okay…Then why were you _really_ going to see Kiba?"

"…I-I already told you!"

"Answer with the _truth_ or I'll tie you up again. You said you have nothing to hide, didn't you?"

"Okay, okay…I'll tell you…I was going to…er…um…"

"Yes…?"

"I was going to sneak into his house and steal his jacket, okay?"

"…What…?"

"You heard me. That's the truth."

"Um…_why_…?"

"It's an inside joke."

"Consisting of?"

"Long story."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Ugh…Alright, then…Well, I was cold the other day and I asked Kiba if I could borrow his jacket, cause it's all warm and fuzzy. He said no, so I tried to get it off of him by force and failed, and he said I wouldn't get my hands on it even if I tried robbing it from his closet. So Ino and Temari dared me to actually go along with it, and there was a lot of money in it, so…"

"So you tried it."

"Yup, that's about it. And that's why I was going to call Sakura at twelve thirty, to tell her how it went. Hey, I made you laugh _again_!"

"It's cause you're funny. I admit it. So…why were you so nervous when I asked you the first time? It's not that big of a deal."

"Because I thought it would come out wrong. Like you'd think I was a closet pervert or something sick like that. Besides, it's embarrassing."

"I don't think you're a closet pervert. But I do think you're very entertaining."

"…E-Entertaining…?"

"Sure. I don't think I've laughed so much in a while."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"That's a good thing…"

"…Yeah…Well, I think I've asked all I need to."

"Oh no, you're not gonna tie me up again, are you?!"

"NO, no, don't worry."

"Good…Well, so I don't get bored, can I ask you some questions?"

"…I guess. But don't expect me to answer everything with the truth. Or answer all of them at all."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"…Yep! Okay, so…tell me about your parents."

"Nope."

"Oh, yeah, too personal…"

"No, you didn't ask a question."

"…Hey, you stole my lines!"

"Be flattered."

"Haha, okay, okay. Do you remember your parents?"

"Only one of them."

"Which one?"

"My father."

"What about your mother?"

"She died soon after I was born. I know nothing of her, I regret nothing that has to do with her."

"You said you're an orphan now…When did your dad die?"

"When I was about six."

"Oh…You…you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but…How did your dad die…?"

"…There's no harm in telling you..."

"You don't have to…"

"It's okay…He…He was literally murdered by my uncle."

"…Why…?"

"No one knows. My uncle just got more and more senile as he grew older and finally he went after my father, his own brother."

"Were you angry?"

"Furious. They locked my uncle up in an insane asylum, but I wanted him dead."

"Do you still feel like that?"

"No. Two wrongs don't make a right. That was an immature wish that wouldn't solve anything."

"That's…Wow, I'm sorry I asked…"

"Geeze, it wasn't that depressing."

"No, it's just way worse than anything that's ever happened to me I have no right to be sad, do I?"

"That's not true. Sadness doesn't only come in murder and blood and tears. An ordinary person with an average, healthy lifestyle could be even sadder than you or I."

"How?"

"Feeling like they could be something better than this. Feeling like there's more to life than this. Feeling like everyone else thinks more about them than this. Feeling like they're hiding beneath a smile."

"Aren't we all?"

"You could say that."

"So I do have a right to feel sad sometimes? I don't have to get all guilty and go 'hey, it could be worse off' or something like that?"

"Haha, no, you don't. But you talk as if you get like this all the time. Why? Is there a reason for you to be sad?"

"Aren't _I_ supposed to be asking the questions?"

"We can take turns. I'm just wondering."

"Well…I guess it's because people always seem to be hiding from me."

"Hiding?"

"Yeah. It's almost like people pity me. They don't want to tell me their secrets cause they're afraid it'll hurt me."

"But by doing that they're hurting you anyways."

"Exactly."

"I can understand why people pity you though."

"What? Why?"

"I just can. They're something about you…"

"Joy, I'm special."

"You don't have to get all sarcastic. I was complimenting you. You're…different…"

"…B-But…But even if you can see why people pity me, at least you're telling me everything…answering my questions…"

"Mhm."

"And you're opening up to me."

"Uhuh."

"…Thanks…"

"…Sure…"

"I like you, Neji. You're a nice guy."

"The feelings mutual. Doing this job wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Haha, you're funny too."

"How?"

"I dunno, just the way you talk.

"Whatever. Oh, I got a text…"

"Good for you."

"Shut up…It's Uchiha, he says I can let you go now. Sai's waiting for you outside."

"Finally! Hurry up, show me out of here!"

"Calm down, I'm coming…Do you need me to drive you home?"

"Nah, I'll make the bastard drive me home. And pay me fifty bucks."

"Ha, I should have expected something like that from you."

"We're almost outside."

"Yup."

"Well…It was nice meeting you, Neji."

"Likewise, TenTen."

"Will I, um…see you again?"

"There's always coffee."

"…Coffee?"

"Sure. I know a place up here. And I know your number already."

"How?"

"My corporation got it from Sai a while ago."

"That's creepy…But I guess it works! So this weekend?"

"Okay. And I could see you dance sometime?"

"…I'd like that…"

"I'm confident my 'big-corporation' brain can handle something 'creative and artsy' like dancing."

"Hmph. You just enjoy mocking me, don't you?"

"Haha, yes I do. It's a little fun teasing you."

"That's called flirting?"

"Wh-Wha-?

"Haha, never mind. Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"Why's that?"

"I'll probably be donating a lot more to this place after this."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _I've decided to create a collection of one-shots, most of which will probably have at least something to do with art. Yes, I know, this first one has very little to do with art besides dancing. That's going to be normal in these one-shots. It's not going to revolve around art, just mentioned here and there. And as you can see, this was a dialogue-fic. I love those. I think it's just the simplicity of them that touches me. -.-_

_But here's the catch: you guys get to REQUEST ideas and pairings! I will except any pairings, except anything with Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, or Temari. So if you have any ideas for one/two/three-shots or pairings that you would like me to do next (I have loads of ideas for one-shots already so I'll probably get up a pairing request soon enough) then please tell me! I'd be so happy to write them! Enjoy! :D_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	2. ShikaTema: Looks Like Cotton

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

:_ Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**2:** Looks Like Cotton - _Their first date, and they had to argue about something like this. (ShikamaruxTemari - For XXUsagikiXXX)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Shikamaru and Temari had been dating for only a little while. He'd asked her to come with him on their first date three weeks after they started it up, and she accepted, seeing no problem in the timing. The scenery; a quiet, local park, midday, sunny and beautiful out with a crisp Autumn smell in the air. Their feet as they walked crunched the thick orange leaves and they wore scarves to protect themselves against the chilling weather.

Once they got to a bench, Shikamaru sighed wearily. "Ah, I'm tired. I woke up way too early today. Let's sit down."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Lazy…" she muttered as a response to his simple suggestion as Shikamaru sat at the bench and let his head droop back over the back of it, staring at the clouds.

"Hey…come here." he said suddenly, not taking his eyes away from the clouds but patting the seat next to him with the palm of his hand.

"Why?"

"Just sit. I wanna show you something."

"Alright, alright." Temari sat next to him and was surprised when he bravely put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her right next to him.

"Look at the sky. Go on."

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head back. The sky was a nice teal blue, curving over their heads. Clouds drifted past almost sleepily. "What about it?" she asked, annoyed, not getting it.

"Doesn't it look kind of like a painting?" Shikamaru asked with a smile.

"Not really."

"Look closely then." he said. "Look at the clouds. It's like someone took a paint brush and splashed them on with white, right?"

Temari stared at them for a bit then frowned. "Nope. It looks like cotton to me."

Shikamaru turned his face away and gave her an incredulous look. "You have to be kidding me."

"It does!" Temari cried defensively, pointing. "The clouds just look like cotton. That's all there is to it."

"That's naive. That's something a kid would say."

"Oh, well excuse me for speaking my mind!" Temari snapped, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

Shikamaru groaned and turned his face to the sky again, muttering, "Women…" under his breath. Temari pretended she couldn't hear him.

But after a while, she hesitantly looked up again, feeling a little guilty, a little further away from her boyfriend. She still didn't see what he saw. But she looked sideways at him again and saw a serene look in his eyes, different from the uninterested blank gaze they usually held when he looked at her, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"You love art more than you love me?" she asked softly.

He blinked and turned to her. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes. "See, you didn't even hear what I said!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't focused."

"You really do love art more than me, don't you?!"

Shikamaru stared at her, shocked. "_What_?"

"Every time you look at anything pretty, or anything you enjoy, you always seem happier, but when you're with me it's like you're forcing time out of your day. Am I boring or something?! Then why are you even going out with me?!"

Shikamaru just stared at her as she scooted further away from him on the bench, out of his reach. "You seriously think that?" he asked as she stared at her knees.

"I _know_ that." Temari snapped.

But in a flash Shikamaru had scooped her over to him and kissed her lightly. "You're stupider than I thought." he said softly when he parted, and she saw the same look in his eyes that he used when he was staring at the clouds. "Do you know why I love looking at the sky?"

"Wh-Why…?"

"Because it's blue. It looks like your eyes."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _Short but sweet. XD _

_Coming soon: NaruHina for Dreaming101, then NejiTen for Herbblade. :)_

_Any more requests will be gladly written! :D_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	3. NaruHina: Puzzle Pieces

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

:_ Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**3:** Puzzle Pieces -_ When your heart is broken, it can be fit together again. (NarutoxHinata - For Dreaming 101)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What are you doing, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata jumped, startled. Her cheeks instantly turned red at the sign of the head of the sports department at Konoha Private School, Naruto Uzumaki, bending over her shoulder curiously. Way too close for comfort. It was the middle of lunch, and a crisp Autumn day, and at the moment they were in the classroom.

"N-N-Nothing! I'm doing nothing!" she stuttered quickly, trying to cover up the display on the desk in front of her with her arms. She was very self conscious around Naruto. She worried very much what he thought of her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me. Come on, show me!" He moved Hinata's arms out of the way before she could protest and grinned. "Cool, a puzzle!"

There on the table was a 'thousand-piece' puzzle for seniors. The art on the box that Hinata had kicked under the table showed that it should be a sunny blue sky with three differently colored, bright balloons floating between the clouds.

Hinata was embarrassed. She didn't want Naruto to know she was doing a puzzle. She usually was bored by puzzles. But this was a different situation…

"Y-Yes, it's a puzzle…" was all she could say, blushing and sweating nervously. He was still way too close…

"I love puzzles!" Naruto said happily, scurrying around her and sitting next to her at a desk. "Can I help?!"

"You…love puzzles…?" Hinata asked, staring at him incredulously.

"Er…well…" He scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I saw you in here alone when I was passing by and I was wondering if something was wrong."

"O-Oh." That didn't help anything, in her opinion. She'd stayed in the classroom by herself for a reason, for some privacy.

"Is there something bothering you, though?" Naruto asked insistently.

Hinata looked up into those curious blue eyes and sighed. There wasn't any harm in telling him, she decided. "My grandmother died not too long ago, and I remembered that she was doing this puzzle. She…She never finished it…"

Naruto was shocked. He probably hadn't expected something so abstract, Hinata thought grimly, staring down at the puzzle itself, which was sitting half done on the table.

But he suddenly placed his hands on the table. She glanced back up at him, and he had a determined gaze on his face, fixed on her. "I'll help you finish it, okay?!"

"Wh-What?"

"I'll help you finish it!" He grinned, and the fingers of his left hand wrapped around themselves to form a fist, which he punched into the air. "I'll help finish what your grandmother started! I promise!"

Hinata found herself laughing, for some reason, and Naruto seemed satisfied.

--

From then on, every day at lunch, the two stayed in the classroom eating from their bento boxes and talking over the puzzle that they fitted together as best as they could. They would talk about many things. Hinata would sometimes tell him about her grandmother when he asked, and he'd tell her stories of the soccer team he was captain of, or many of the sports games he would have to attend since it was his duty as the head of the sports department. He'd tell her jokes, and she'd laugh at him with pity. She'd compliment his skills in sports and he'd boast some more and make her giggle.

Hinata soon enough found herself looking forward to each and every day of school. She'd sit through lessons and catch Naruto's eye, and he'd give her a smile that warmed her heart. She'd count down the minutes till lunch then hurry to bring out the puzzle box, waiting as patiently as she could for Naruto to bid goodbye to his friends and walk over to her. And she wished those hours together would last forever. Every piece they touched with their fingers was filled with memories that mixed with each others and her deceased grandmothers.

--

One day she was on her way to school, the puzzle box tucked neatly under her arm. She had been in a much better mood these days. The puzzle was almost finished, just the bottom right chunk was missing. She knew that when it was done she'd never take it apart again. For the memories of her grandmother, and for the memories of the time shared with Naruto.

She found herself wondering as she walked carefully along, making sure not to tip the delicate box, what would happen when the puzzle was finished. Would Naruto talk to her anymore? Would he even care about her anymore? She knew he was only doing this because he pitied her. She didn't want pity from him. She wanted…something else.

"Whoops, sorry."

Hinata gasped when someone walking down the sidewalk up to the school bumped into her. The box with the puzzle inside went tumbling out of her arms and landed on the ground, the lid flying off and all the pieces shaking up. She landed soon after with a thump and closed her eyes, dreading the outcome.

She slowly got up to her knees, seeing people staring at her oddly out of the corner of her eye. She stared at the scene in front of her. The puzzle pieces were scattered all over the ground. Every single one of them. Which meant everything she had been working on for about a month, one hour each day, was gone in a second.

She turned to look at the culprit through her sudden numbness. And she saw Naruto himself, standing there, staring down at her and looking horrified. He was the one that had pushed her. He was the one that had ripped everything away from her. The memories of her grandmother…and her time with him…

She couldn't take it anymore. She left the puzzle on the ground and just ran into the school.

--

She escaped to the bathroom to cry, alone and sitting next to a sink with her face in her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, hugging herself. Was all the laughter just nothing to Naruto?

After a while she stood and looked in the mirror. She sighed at the sight of herself. Her eyes all red and blotchy from crying, her long hair in disarray. She ran her fingers through the silky dark locks and wet a paper towel to blot her puffy face. When she thought she was at least presentable, she summoned up all her courage and left to the classroom, ready enough to face humility.

She sat down without looking at anyone or anything. She didn't even bother looking for Naruto.

The lesson went by quickly. No one talked to her, no one bothered her. When lunch began, Hinata still didn't move from her seat. She let her face drop into her arms crossed on her desk in front of her. Her legs kicked back and forth under her desk as she sat there, bored and miserable, trying not to remember all the stories Naruto would tell her to make her laugh.

But as she did so, her foot knocked something. She blinked and picked her head out of her arm. She tried kicking her foot again and there was a clunk as her foot hit something.

She looked down under her desk and stared. The puzzle box was there beneath her foot. "Look inside it, Hinata." Hinata, startled, looked up to stare in shock at Naruto, standing in the doorway, a strange expression on his face.

She bit her lip. "Why should I, Naruto? Why should you make me feel worse?"

"Just look inside of it, please." he insisted.

She sighed. No point arguing with him, she thought gloomily. She lifted the box and set it lightly on the table. She stared at it. What would she find inside? A letter of apology? Money? Food? Something to bribe her with or beg for her forgiveness? But that was just more pity. Something she didn't want from him, something that wouldn't make anything better.

But when she lifted the lid, she gasped, not expecting anything like this.

The entire puzzle was finished. It looked just like the art on the lid, excluding the grooves of the pieces. And it was perfect. It looked like something her grandmother would love to look at and say, "_I_ fit these all together. And it looks wonderful."

"N…Naruto…" Hinata whispered. "Did you…?"

"Yeah." Naruto was suddenly walking closer. "I put it all together. That's why I was so late to class today, I was busy putting it together in the cafeteria." He was walking slowly between the desks over to her. "I'm so sorry I ran into you, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just thinking about…you…I didn't expect to literally see you."

"Y-You were…thinking of me…?" she stuttered, not understanding.

He smiled and stopped in front of her desk. "Well yeah! Weren't you thinking of me?" Hinata blushed, and he laughed. The bell rang, and he said, "You're so cute, Hinata-chan." He left her with a wink to go sit at his own desk, the rest of the class coming in.

Hinata quickly stuffed the puzzle under her desk and stared at her arms crossed before her. She was thinking, hard.

Then she ripped out a piece of notebook paper, scribbling a note on it.

_See you this weekend for coffee? I think my grandmother has one more puzzle at home._

_-Hinata_

She folded it and threw it over to Naruto's desk behind her. He blinked in surprise and read it, then grinned at her and nodded eagerly.

Hinata smiled and faced forward, watching as the teacher wrote some geometric theorems on the chalkboard, not quite focusing. When she got home, she'd set the puzzle in a frame and hang it on her wall, she decided. And every day she'd look at it for a bit, knowing every little piece held a little memory.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **_waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh that was so fun to write! Cute? NaruHina's so adorable. XD_

_Coming soon: NejiTen for Herbblade, SasuHina for XXUsagikiXXX, then more for totalnarutofangirl185 and LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki!_

_Any more requests will be added to the list! :D_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	4. NejiTen: Operation Shampoo!

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

:_ Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**4:** Operation Shampoo! - _We are here on a mission. (NejixTenTen - For Herbblade)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

There it is. The Hyuuga manor.

Temari and I stand in front of it, staring. We are here on a mission; **Operation Find Out What Shampoo Hyuuga Neji Uses**. **FOWSHNU **for short, but that's a pretty funky word and kind of hard to pronounce, so we'll just go with **Operation Shampoo.** And so **Operation Shampoo Begins**. Oh, and let's add a little exclamation point at the end, you know, just for emphasis.

**Operation Shampoo Begins!**

Yeah, that's better…that's nice…

"Think we're up to this, TenTen…er, _Panda Bear_?" Temari asks, remembering to use my code name like we'd planned.

"I think so, _Pineapple_." I respond. "We've been preparing for something like this for at least a week."

What?! It takes time to put together a procedure such as this! Skill and practice! See, we were arguing the other day over what kind of shampoo Neji Hyuuga, the smartest boy in school (next to his best friend Shikamaru Nara) uses. Only cause he has _the_ softest, _the_ brownest, _the_ sleekest, _shiniest_ hair any young spawn from Adam has ever had on the face of this earth! It's _perfect_!

Er, I mean…_a little __**too**__ perfect_…

Suspicious, right?

So Temari and I settled our differences (though I'm still convinced he uses Bumble and Bumble, not Paul Mitchell like Temari suggests), and decided to figure out for ourselves just what this mysterious young man used.

We have changed this from a simple argument to a deadly task. We have no intentions of returning home unharmed…

I take a deep breath. "Well, we'd better go, then…" I say, breaking the silence. Yes, I know just standing in the middle of the sidewalk gawking at the place is not exactly discreet. But the thing is, uh…

Bite me.

"Okay." Temari says nodding.

We continue, however, to just stay rooted to the spot, watching the gleaming mansion, sparkling in the late afternoon grey glow. I fiddle with my hands in front of me. "Yeah…" I say awkwardly. "It's now or never…"

"Yup." Temari says, smacking her lips on the p. "Better get crackin'…"

"Mhm."

"Uh-huh…"

It's silent.

"For the love of Paul Mitchell, TenTen, move your ass!"

"Shut up, Temari, it's not like you were skipping over to the place yourself!"

"Well what happened to using our codenames, huh?!"

"I don't know, maybe because _you stopped using them first_?!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Temari snaps her fingers. "I've got it! It's obvious we're not motivated unless we're competing with each other, so here's an idea; we'll have a _race_ to the door!"

I beam. "You read my mind!"

"Okay! On your mark…get set…go!"

We take off, graceful as birds!

…Okay, maybe not…more like mutant baby donkeys or something…

But we're fast, and soon enough we're at the door. Our plan: pry open the door!

…By unlocking it with a hairpin, which is not as cool as prying it open would be…

We face each other, breathing heavily from running, and put our fingers to our lips, then nod simultaneously. I pull the hair pin from the back pocket of my jeans and begin to fiddle with the locks on the twin double doors made of marble as Temari peers through the crystal windows, keeping watch.

"You almost done?" she asks a little while later.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Stay quiet."

"I know, I'm not slow or something…I mean, I won the race after all." I say under my breath, smirking proudly at my hand-made pun.

Temari scoffs, her breath fogging the window in front of her a bit. As she wipes the mist away she says, "Haha, that's funny, that's a good one, Ten. Cause I mean, we both know that _I_ won…"

I stop what I'm doing and straighten up, appalled. "Um, wow, I think I'm hearing things. I thought you said _you_ won the race or something silly like that!"

Temari looks away from the window and faces me directly. "Ha, and now you're making _more _jokes! It almost sounds like you're implying that _you_ won!"

Our voices are raising carelessly and we glare at each other, then start off.

"_I_ won, TenTen!"

"_No way_, Temari!"

"I was here about a _second_ before you!"

"How about a second _after_?! _I_ won, _Temari_, because I'm _faster_ than you!"

"You know what you are, _you're_ an _idiot_!"

"No, _you_ are!"

"…Er, can I help you ladies with something…?"

Temari and I both jump and cover our mouths in shock, gaping at the Hyuuga elder, robed and curious, standing in the open door.

It's quiet.

"…O-Oh, the doors were…open the whole time…?" I stutter.

"Well, yes, it's not the middle of the night…"

"A-Ah…"

More quietness. I can almost hear a cricket chirp.

"…We were too loud, weren't we…?" Temari asked meekly.

"You were very loud, I could hear you both arguing down the hall." the elder said, looking slightly amused.

Damn it…This is all because Temari won't admit that _I_ won the race, fair and square. No, no, wait, this isn't the time to be thinking of that…Gotta be quick on my feet!

"…_Hello_, sir! We are the…er…_chimney sweeps_ you hired!"

Temari nods quickly at me, showing her approval of the lie. I give the elder a big cheesy smile (though it feels like I've got lockjaw) and silently congratulate myself. It's a little cliché, but it's got to work!

"Chimney sweeps?" the elder asks, raising one flawless eyebrow. "Really…? You look quite young for your line of work, and dressed somewhat stylishly."

"Ah-ha-ha, thank you, sir, but we really must get started!" Temari cries nervously, trying to push past him, but he holds her back.

"Wait a minute…where's your equipment?" the elder asks suspiciously.

I clear my throat. "Sir, we are professionals. All we need is…er…a-a toilet plunger, and, um, a toothbrush, and your chimney will be ash free for five months…uh, guaranteed or your money back!"

"Chimney sweeps, huh…?" he asks as he lets Temari go, who dusts herself off. "I never heard Hiashi-sama say anything about chimney sweeps…"

"What, does he have to tell you everything?" Temari asks loudly, trying to act annoyed.

"Can I see some ID, then? I'm afraid it's my duty as a member of the household not to let anyone suspicious inside."

Crap. They've got us cornered! I glance at Temari and gulp. "…F-Fine…" I take out of my back pocket my school ID card and flash it in front of him quickly before stuffing it back in my pocket hurriedly. "There you go, buddy!"

The elder narrows his eyes. "I mean _see_ it."

Oh no…! "…Uh…"

"What are you two really here for?"

I stare at Temari as she starts sweating. Oh no! She can't handle pressure like this! I cross my fingers behind my back and squeeze my eyes shut, praying for all I'm worth that she won't tell the truth. Come on, Temari, fight it! Don't squeal, whatever you do, don't-!

Temari opens her mouth to speak, but suddenly a car going by down the street honks very loudly. Her mouth moves and she seems to be confessing _everything_, but, for the love of Paul Mitchell, the elder sama can not hear! Thank you, Paul Mitchell®, thank you!

When the car passes Temari stops talking, panting.

The elder sighs. "Listen, if you're going to continue to act immature-"

"Hey, stop being mean to visitors, you!" Suddenly a little girl with long hair bounded over to the elder, who's eyes widened.

He bowed quickly. "Y-Yes, Hanabi-sama, whatever you say."

The little girl beams at us. "Yay, visitors! Come with me!"

Temari and I smirk smugly at the Hyuuga elder bowing out of the room and walk in proudly. We share an excited look. We're in! Finally! Next, we need to find Neji's room!

"Come, come, follow me!" Hanabi chirps, taking our hands and pulling us along.

"Wh-Where?" Temari asks, startled.

"To play with me, of course!" Hanabi says, laughing happily.

I sigh. "Little girl, I'm sorry, but we can't play right now…We're actually here to see Neji-san. Do you know him?"

"Well o' course! He's my older cousin! Why, what do you need to see Neji-chan for?"

Temari grins. "To _play_ with him!" she says jokingly.

I smack my forehead. Hopefully this girl is young and innocent enough to not register that the _wrong_ way.

But she stops walking and turns to us, grinning wickedly. "Of course! I'll take you to his room!"

I beam. This is getting easier every second!

She leads us down the hall, skipping and turning in circles on the carpet. Wow, she sure has some energy in that little body.

She finally halts in front of a door. "Here we are! Go on in! He's in the basement right now with Shikamaru-san, but you can wait here for a while, kay?"

"Perfect! Thanks a lot!" Temari says happily as Hanabi opens the door. We step inside and look around.

After a moment of silence Temari snorts and I say, "Well this is the most boring bedroom of all eternity." It's true. There's a bed, a dresser, a small closet, a book on his bedside table next to a lamp, and a desk with homework on it. And, well, that's about it.

But there's also the door to his own private bathroom, which Temari and I eye eagerly. Our target's in there!

Suddenly there's a menacing click behind us. We whip around and stare at the door to the room, closed. "U-Um…little girl…?" I call as innocently as I can.

"Hah. You think I don't get what you're trying to do?! You're more of Neji-kun's fan-girls, come to give him presents!" Hanabi's voice jeers through the paper of the screen sliding door, all of the 'cute' factor lost from it. "I'm locking you in here for Neji and Shikamaru to find when they get back, and you can be humiliated! Just like all the others!"

I swear I can hear an evil laugh in there somewhere. Goes like this: "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

That evil little…!

But she's gone, now, I see her shadow dancing down the hall and out of sight.

Temari glares at me. "Well now you've done it."

"_Me_?! What the _hell_ are you talking about?! You're the one that was giggling like an idiot! It's no wonder she somehow thinks we're Neji's fan girls!"

"Well excuse me! _I'm_ not the one that's crushing on him!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?! Well _you're_ the one always complaining about Shikamaru but blushing any time anyone talks about couples around the two of you!"

"Wha…That…That is totally not true!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Just…Just stop it, stop it!" Temari cries. "We're not getting anywhere by fighting, we have to find a way to get out of here!"

I groan. "I know, I know!" I look around desperately, then suddenly I spot it! A window! I beam. "Perfect!"

Temari stares at it. "No…You're not thinking…"

"Yes I am!" There it is, the miracle of a window sitting, set into the wall above Neji's plain, white-sheeted bed, the grey blinds lowered over it. It's big enough for one person to slip through…

I bound over and jump onto the bed, but I'm still not tall enough to reach it. I look back at Temari. "Come on, do you want to get out of here or not?!"

She sighs. "Fine, fine." She climbs onto the bed and I climb onto her shoulders. She sits on her knees as I teeter on her shoulders, reaching for the sill.

Unfortunately, when my hands just grip it, I hear the sliding door opening with a whisk, and I let go in shock. Both of us shriek and go toppling down, landing on the bed and bouncing a bit on the mattress. I cover my face with an arm and resist the urge to moan in defeat. I can't believe it! They had to walk in on us in that position…how embarrassing!

"Hey, you're TenTen and Temari, right?"

Temari and I bolt upright and stare at Hanabi, standing in the doorway with a curious expression. We get to our feet. "Um…why…?" Temari asks warily. I'm about ready to throw that brat to the side and run for it.

But Hanabi grins. "You are, aren't you?! Hinata-chan told me that you were only here because she invite you over to prank him! We saw you from her bedroom window." Our mouths fall open. "If _that's_ what you wanted, why didn't you say so in the first place, huh? I'll keep the door unlocked. Try to get him good, kay?" She gives us a wink, the skips off.

"That child is one evil, manipulative little thing." she says, in awe.

"And yet I sort of love her…" I say thoughtfully.

"Yes, same here…"

We're silent as we ponder this mystery, then Temari claps her hands together once. "O-kay! Let's get started, then!"

"Right! We can't let Hinata's great lying skills go to waste!" I say enthusiastically. Thank god Hinata's one of our best friends and knows _all_ about **Operating Shampoo**!

Temari and I turn to face the bathroom door eagerly.

But suddenly, I hear voices, right outside the closed bedroom door!

Oh crap…That's _Neji's_ voice! And I can hear Shikamaru too!

"Tuck and roll!" Temari cries, fleeing behind the bed while doing some sort of complicated-looking tumble.

"I'm not that flexible, damn it!"

"Just take cover!" her voice hisses.

I dive behind the bed right on time. Neji and Shikamaru enter the room the minute Temari yanks me beneath the headboard, covering my mouth with her hand.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Hyuuga." I hear Shikamaru say, accompanied by some rummaging around the room.

"Shut it, Nara."

Wow, the two coolest guys in the school, and I'm in their room listening to them argue…

You know, I just realized that millions of girls would _kill_ to be in my position…

"It's like you're a ditz or something, Hyuuga." Shikamaru continues. "I mean, what kind of guy turns on the TV, then leaves the DVD in their room and has to go all the way back to get it?"

"I said shut it, Nara, you're the one that broke the stereo."

"…Whatever…"

"Hmph…"

Temari and I glance at each other and have to stifle our giggles with our hands.

"Alright, I got it. Done bitching like a teenage girl?"

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

They leave, arguing between themselves quietly down the hall. We wait till their out of hearing then burst out laughing, collapsing from behind the bed. "What idiots!" Temari cries.

"I know, I know!" I say, wiping tears from my eyes. Then I clear my throat. "Back to business."

We walk to the bathroom and open the door.

His bathroom's even more simple than the bedroom. A shower, a toilet, a sink, a mirror, and a cabinet. That's it. Where's the deep dark secrets, damn it?! Nothing embarrassing?!

Oh, yeah, I'm just here to steal his shampoo. Okay, going on.

I turn proudly to Temari. "Well, we've had a lot of close calls, but it was worth it."

"Yup!" she says, beaming. "We're here! The heart of the cave!"

It's like we're two minors that struck gold. We pull back the plain white shower curtain with a flourish and gaze in awe at…

…nothing…?

"…Where's the shampoo…?" Temari asks dumbly.

"I dunno! Oh no, this is awful! What if he doesn't even _use_ shampoo?!" I ask.

Yeah, that's right. Just an empty white shower!

"Where could it be?!" My hands fly to my head in distress.

"Let's not panic!" Temari says quickly. "Quick! Let's look in the cabinet, that's the only other place it can be!"

We dart over to the sink and lean over it, sliding the cabinet open and peering inside, shifting everything around but putting it back in place so it seems like we weren't there. We don't find anything except for a toothbrush, toothpaste, flaws, and face wash.

I groan. "There's nothing!"

"Damn it, what kind of man hides his shampoo?!" Temari yells, kicking the sink. But she freezes and kicks it again. I listen hard. It sounds…hollow…

She smirks. "Hah. A cabinet _under the sink_!"

"Perfect." I say slyly. I bend down, wrench it open, and stare. There it is, his shower supply. There's a brush, a comb, a wash rag, soap, and…

A shampoo bottle!

I pull it out and hold it up, and we begin to read.

And the shampoo Neji Hyuuga uses is…!

"Um…what are you doing…?"

Temari and I freeze. I drop the shampoo bottle in shock.

Neji and Shikamaru!

"Wh…What are you doing here?!" I demand quickly.

"…It's my room." he mutters.

"And he forgot, _again_, the DVD since he got the wrong one." Shikamaru says loudly. The two give each other a quick glare before turning back to us to give us strange looks.

"…Shit…!" Temari and I both gasp at the same time. They each raise an eyebrow.

It's dreadfully silent.

"Well, peace out!" I sing, starting to leave the room.

"Study hard!" Temari adds, following me.

But Shikamaru and Neji block our way. "Not so fast," Shikamaru says.

"What are you two even doing in here?" Neji asks suspiciously.

"Um…yearly shampoo check?" I try meekly.

"Hired by your uncle." Temari backs me up nervously.

"Yeah, nice try." Neji says, annoyed. "Now tell us the truth."

"_I'll_ tell you." Everyone whips around to see Hinata entering the room with an amused smile on her face. Hanabi's peering behind her legs and she gives me and Temari a wave. "_I_ invited them over to prank you, Neji-nii-san." Hinata continues, not flinching once.

"…Ah…" Neji says.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but they were unsuccessful." Shikamaru says sarcastically. "And pathetic."

"Shut it!" Temari snaps. He just laughs, making her pout.

"Well, it's about time you two go home." Hinata says, smiling at us. Her eyes, though, literally scream 'We'll talk about this at school'.

I laugh. "Um…yeah…see ya."

I can tell both of us wanna get out of here as fast as possible. I don't care if we didn't get to spot what kind of shampoo Neji uses. Maybe this missions was a _little_ too complicated for us…

"Oh, TenTen, can I talk to you for a second?" Neji suddenly says, walking after us out of his room.

I glance at Temari. "I'll meet you outside." she says quickly, dashing off. I glower. Coward. I'll talk to her about that later…

I walk over to Neji gloomily. What could he possibly want? Come to rub my defeat in my face? Well I won't tolerate it! Give me liberty or give me death, Hyuuga!

"Congratulations on getting the position of concert mistress in chamber orchestra, TenTen. I just heard the news."

"Oh, thanks!" I say, smiling immediately. Okay, maybe I shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that. Feeling bold, I add, "You'll have to come see me sometime."

He laughs. "That would be nice. But I was actually wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me this weekend. Or perhaps a double date if Temari accepts Shikamaru tomorrow."

I feel myself blush a little. "O-Oh, um, sure!" I stutter.

Looking satisfied he says, "Alright, see you then."

"U-Uh, yeah, see you."

I walk away slowly, feeling like jumping up and down in excitement, but he suddenly calls, "Oh, and by the way, TenTen." I look over my shoulder. He's smirking.

"I use herbal mint shampoo."

**Case Closed**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _Thank you Herbblade for the fantastic idea! Sorry if I changed the plot from what you had in mind (and I also just HAD to add very slight ShikaTema, I apologize -bows-)_

_Coming soon: SasuHina for XXUsagikiXXX, a very long list of 7 incredibly inspiring requests from totalnarutofangirl85, LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki, NaruHina, ItaSaku, and ItaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20, then GaaSaku and SasoDei, for Tobi-Obsessed, then more NejiTen for kimiko77, and finally ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami! Whew, that's a lot! 16 requests listed up! I have to say, I didn't expect so many requests, but don't worry, I LOVE them! :D_

_Any more requests? ANY couples that you enjoy? (besides any with Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, or Temari) Don't be afraid to ask! I'll just add em to the list and they will be gladly written soon enough! :D_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	5. SasuHina: The Music Box

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

:_ Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**5:** The Music Box - _A tune of familiarity. (SasukexHinata - For XXUsagikiXXX)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_My dad's in a meeting and said to wait outside."_

"_Me too."_

"_Okay."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_I'm Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_Okay."_

--

Hinata lay awake, staring at the pale white curve of her ceiling above her bed. She sighed aloud. Hinata knew what today was. But she also knew it didn't matter in the slightest.

'_What's the use of living another day? What's the use of celebrating another year? If no one cares, what's the use?_'

She spent a few minutes in the same position, thinking that. And meanwhile, no one came up to her room to see her. No one even bothered.

--

"_It's my birthday today."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Five."_

"_I am too."_

"_Do you care?"_

"_Sure."_

--

Hinata sat alone at the kitchen table, eating breakfast that she made herself. Just some scones. Some butter she'd melted in a pot dribbled over them. Some soy jam made from fermented beans. Her family was still asleep. But this didn't trouble her much. It was normal, after all. She had no expectations.

'_Only because I don't want to get disappointed…_' she thought bitterly.

--

"_What's that noise?"_

"_It's music."_

"_It's pretty."_

"_It could be music for your birthday."_

"_It isn't."_

"_I know. But it could be if you want it to be."_

--

The school day went by slowly. She had no friends and she had no teachers she was particularly close to. And yet, she felt a sort of longing, and the minutes dragged on as if saving time for her. But she knew it was just the same.

'_No one's even going to try…_'

--

"_What song's playing?"_

"_I don't think it's really a song."_

"_Then how can it be music?"_

"_It's just playing what the creator made it play."_

"_So the music's just useless."_

"_No. It can be a song if you want it to be."_

--

When the clock finally gave up it's games and the school day ended, Hinata walked, slowly and alone, to her locker. The sun reflected off the waxed floors of the empty hallway, and she could see her reflection on the linoleum in front of her.

'_You'd think at least someone would realize…_' she thought gloomily. It was supposed to be one of the most important days of her life, and yet it turned out to be exactly the same as every other day she'd been living for the past couple years.

She finally opened her locker and glumly stuck a hand inside the top shelf to feel for her books. But she felt something else instead. She heard something, as well. A soft, gentle tune playing. It sounded…familiar…

She wrapped her fingers around the polished object and retracted from the darkness of the locker a miniature wooden music box, wound tightly and tinkling a song to her. A song she had heard eleven years ago.

She smiled. "Thanks, Sasuke." she said softly. "Again."

She'd put it in her room, on a shelf, next to the other eleven music boxes from her past birthdays. It was alright, she decided, if at least one person remembered. One was enough…

--

"_Where's the music coming from, anyway?"_

"_The antique shop next to us."_

"_I mean what in the antique shop."_

"_That thing out front."_

"_Oh. That?"_

"_The music box."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **_Again, short but sweet. If you didn't understand, the italics were basically a flashback of when Sasuke and Hinata first met. since then Sasuke's been buying her a music box on each other her birthdays. he's the only one that cares enough for her to actually get her something. but as she said, 'one is enough'. XD I hope this is what you were looking for, XXUsagikiXXX. :D_

_Coming soon: SaiIno for totalnarutofangirl85, followed by six more ideas from her, then LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki, then NaruHina, ItaSaku, and ItaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20, then NejiTen, GaaSaku, and SasoDei for Tobi-obsessed, NejiTen for kimiko77, ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami, ShinoHina for Baby Cougar, KakaAnko and AsuKure for totalnarutofangirl85, NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina for FallenAngel92, and KakaAnko and AsuKure for Dreaming101. Please look forward to your request. -bows- :)_

_Remember:__ PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE no couples that include Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, or Temari. Yes, that includes ShikaIno. I had a few people request it and I almost threw up (not really). I can only write __teh smexy__ ShikaTema (it's practically cannon in the anime anyway, did you see the omake? XD) Any other couples, however, no matter how crack-ish they may be, will be gladly written, so don't be afraid to ask! :) (ps: __I love SasuNaru__. -winkwinkwink ;D)_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	6. SaiIno: Flower Pots

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**6: **Flower Pots - _To all the prettier things in life. (SaixIno - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Su-goi!" Ino sang. She'd finally completed a bouquet in the back room of the flower shop she had inherited from her parents. This time it was special, however. It was for a wedding. And not just that; the wedding for Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee. It _had_ to be fantastic. So she threw together, quickly in her excitement, an arrangement of pink and white roses and orange tulips, so it would stand out while bringing out Sakura's pink hair and green eyes.

Ino smiled nostalgically while she tightened the red ribbon around it, feeling her eyes water. She knew she was over dramatic, but _still_! Her best friend since grade-school…They'd been through so much together, but now this girl who in high school Ino insisted would never get a boyfriend, got over her selfish nature and accepted the dorky kid that had been crushing on her for a long while, Rock Lee's, hand in marriage.

Ino waltzed back into the main store, excited, with the bundle behind her back for a surprise. The couple was there, looking at all the flowers behind the counter. Sakura beamed when she caught sight of Ino.

"It's finished already?"

"Yep!" Ino squealed. "You didn't hire me for nothing, you know. Your wedding's tomorrow, you need a good bouquet."

"Of course." Sakura said, laughing. "So where is it, behind your back?"

"Uh-huh! You're gonna love it! Are you ready to see it?!"

"Definitely!" Lee cried excitedly.

Sakura giggled. "Lee, you're even more excited about this than I am!"

"I want to see what youthful display mimics my bride!"

"Would you stop talking like that? Go on, Ino, show us."

Ino nodded and, with a flourish, swept it through the air from behind her and in front of them. "Ta-daaaa!"

Lee and Sakura were frozen. Ino blinked. '_Maybe they love it so much they can't speak…?_' she thought, waiting for them to soak it in.

But Lee broke the silence awkwardly. "Well, um…it's…it's certainly, er…_colorful_…?"

And that's when Sakura exploded.

"Colorful?! Are you kidding me?! It's like a piñata!" she roared, making Lee wince. "What the hell are you thinking, Ino?! The bride's bouquet is supposed to represent the beauty in her! You think I look like a bunch of cheap, mismatched common-flowers wrapped in a hair ornament?!"

Ino gasped, astonished. "_What_?!"

"I'll tell you _what_, Ino-_Pig_! It's _ugly_ as _hell_!"

"U-Umm…We'll just order pink roses by tomorrow morning…" Lee said with a nervous smile, taking Sakura as she ranted on and backing her out of the shop as customers gawked.

Ino stared after them, horrified, then groaned. "Ugh! That stupid forehead doesn't know good flowers when she sees them!" she yelled furiously. Now the customers were actually leaving, looking a little scared.

She threw the flowers in the trash can, slamming the lid louder than necessary, and turned back to the counter. She knew that Sakura was only suffering from pre-wedding stress, but she was still mad.

She set to work quickly on the next assignment; a baby gift for Neji and TenTen's new child. It wasn't hard, just stick a few tiny white lilies of the valley in a small flower pot with some moisturized soil and manure grains. When she was finished she added a miniature white ribbon and stuck it onto the side of the pot with glue, then stuck in the card she'd prepared earlier and sighed.

"You threw away that bouquet? That's a waste."

Ino blinked and looked up at a black haired young man standing next to the trash can. She blinked. '_Wow, he's…really good-looking…!_' He was almost as attractive as Sasuke Uchiha, her high school crush!

She felt herself blush a bit. "U-Umm…It's just, it would have been useless, you know, if it was that…_ugly_." she finished the sentence somewhat bitterly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought it looked a lot like you."

Ino coughed. '_Oh man…that is NOT a compliment…_' she thought, smacking her forehead.

"And what, in your opinion, would you qualify that _look _to be…?" she asked hollowly, meanwhile wondering why she could never get any guys.

But instead, he said, "Well…gorgeous."

Ino knew. She was overdramatic, again. She knew that. But she thought, then and there, that she was completely smitten.

She blushed and turned back to her tiny flower pot. It was finished. She smiled.

"Su-goi!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _Only Sai can cheer Ino back up like that. Thanks so much to totalnarutofangirl85 for the fantastic idea! I hope it was as good as you expected. :)_

_Coming next: NejiTen, then five more, for totalnarutofangirl85, LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki, NaruHina, ItaSaku, and ItaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen, NejiTen, GaaSaku, and SasoDei for Tobi-obsessed, NejiTen for kimiko77, ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami, ShinoHina for Baby Cougar, KakaAnko and AsuKure for totalnarutofangirl85, NejiTen, SasuSaku and NaruHina for FallenAngel92, KakaAnko and AsuKure for Dreaming101, SasuNaru, SasuHina, and NejiTen for kagomesdemondaughter, AsuKure for Herbblade, AsuKure, NejiTen, ShikaTema and NaruSaku for lily, SasuNaru for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, and finally GaaHina for Tilders! Please look forward to your requests! :)_

_Any other requests (besides any with Neji and TenTen or Shikamaru and Temari with someone other than each other) then please don't feel afraid to ask, I'll be glad to write it and get it up as soon as possible! (PS: I love SasuKarin as well! -winkwinkwink- ;D)_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	7. NejiTen: The Plot

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**7:** The Plot - _She needed the perfect ending. (NejixTenTen - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

TenTen sighed deeply. She sat in an empty music room at the prestigious Konoha Academy on top of the piano bench. It was lunch, and she had only come here to avoid the rush and concentrate on her work, which was spread out in front of her on her lap; her manga.

She'd been working on a plot for a future manga she just _had_ to write for a while now, scribbling it out in a black notebook among the character profiles and maps. It was going to be twenty chapters long, that she knew. But she didn't know something else…

TenTen nearly fell off the bench when the door opened suddenly. She turned and stared as Neji Hyuuga, the school's prodigious piano student, entered. Neji and TenTen were what they considered as friends. Or maybe acquaintances. Either way, they both knew they'd had their eyes on each other for a long time.

Neji blinked in surprise. "Oh…Why are you in here?" he asked politely.

"…Um…I just wanted to use this room to get some quiet." she said nervously, closing the notebook. "Do you need it?"

"Well I was going to practice during lunch." he said, holding up some sheet music.

"Oh, okay…I'll leave. Sorry." she said quickly, gathering her things.

Neji, however, said, "No, it's alright, really. You can stay in here as well. I'll just need the bench, that's all. I don't want to push you back out there."

TenTen smiled shyly. "Um, oaky…" she said quietly.

He smiled back. "Besides, I don't think you've ever heard me play for you, have you?"

She blinked. "Actually no." she said as she moved her things from the bench and over to the desk in the corner of the room, pulling over a chair. "Only at concerts."

He shrugged. "Alright. This is a perfect opportunity. You can work on…whatever you're working on and listen to me?"

TenTen grinned. "That would be nice." She said as she sat.

And so he began.

TenTen let herself stay still for a while, listening to his music. She closed her eyes and just let herself relax. Music had always touched her, but this time it reached inside of her and made her heart flutter. She always understood why he was known as the best piano student in the area, but now she did more than ever. She'd never had him play for her in private.

And now she was able to focus, so she turned back to her work. '_Let's see…So my character, Haruhi, just figured out the boy she'd been keeping an eye on for a while is right in the same room as her. But she also figured out not too long ago that he's been spreading nasty rumors about her and she's heartbroken. What does she do next?! It has to be cliché, it has to be something the readers want…but what could it be?! Do they get in a fight?! Does she find out that he wasn't spreading the rumors and it was actually the jealous ex-girlfriend Kyoko?! But then what?!_'

"Ugh!" she groaned aloud, forgetting Neji was there. She remembered, however, when he stopped playing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You seem frustrated. And what are you working on here anyways, now that I think about it?"

TenTen sighed. "…It's a manga." she admitted finally, trying not to be embarrassed.

Neji blinked. "Oh, you draw?"

"Yes."

"Are you good?"

"See for yourself." TenTen said, holding up the notebook. He crossed over and sat next to her, flipping through it.

"Wow, nice." he said, looking surprised. "You're great."

She blushed a bit. "Thanks…But I don't know how to end it!"

He watched her and set it down. "What do you mean?"

"The main character, I don't know how she should end up? What should happen? She's alone in a room with a guy, and I'm completely stuck. It's awful…"

Neji gazed at her for a while then smirked. "I have an idea."

"Huh?"

In a second he'd scooped her closer to him and kissed her gently. She blinked in surprise but closed her eyes after a while, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning it. Eventually they parted and he looked straight into her eyes.

"Is that good enough?"

"Um, yeah, that's perfect."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _LOL, like it? It was so fun to write it! XD And now it's off to my homecoming! My date's coming at like 7:30, but it's 6:20 and I need to get ready. ;)_

_Coming soon: NaruHina, then 4 more ideas, for totalnarutofangirl85, LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki, NaruHina, ItaSaku, and ItaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen, NejiTen, GaaSaku, and SasoDei for Tobi-obsessed, NejiTen for kimiko77, ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami, ShinoHina for Baby Cougar, KakaAnko and AsuKure for totalnarutofangirl85, NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina for FallenAngel92, KakaAnko and AsuKure for Dreaming101, SasuNaru and NejiTen for kagomesdemondaughter, AsuKure for Herbblade, AsuKure, NejiTen, ShikaTema and NaruSaku for lily, SasuNaru for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, GaaHina for Tilders, SaiIno and SasuNaru for XXUsagikiXXX, SasuKarin for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, SasuKarin for kimiko77, ShikaYoshi for Dreaming101. Please look forward to your requests! :D_

_Any other requests for ANY couples (besides Neji and TenTen or Shikamaru and Temari with anyone but each other) or ANY ideas, please review em in! (PS: don't be scared SasuHina and KakaSaku lovers! Show your pride! CRACK FTW! XD)_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	8. NaruHina: Water

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**8:** Water - _There was always something missing. (NarutoxHinata - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hinata was a true artist at heart, and she knew it. From her creative look (long violet hair, lavender-white eyes trademark to her family, and the colorful way she dressed) to her attitude, a quiet, peaceful type known to artists, she was perfectly stereotyped. This wasn't a bad thing in her opinion. She liked what she was classified as. Someone in sync with nature's beauty and her own imagination was a good thing.

But she also had the disadvantage; An artist is picky.

Now Hinata stood in her living room, in front of a large easel, and bit her tongue. "Something's still missing…" she muttered to herself under her breath insistently. It was a water color painting. It wasn't a childish one, however. On the thick ivory paper she had created a winter scene. It was a snowy field with a pair of footprints disappearing into the distance, one lone person's outline at the edge of the horizon. She was in a romantic mood, for no reason. And there was also the fact that it was a very hot day and snow looked very refreshing.

She sighed and set down the light blue color, mixing it a bit with her finger before shaking the wetness off, flicking her hand at the newspaper she had spread out under her feet so her carpet wouldn't be stained. She decided it was about time for a break.

She pulled her long hair back into a high pony tail, slipping it out of her yellow scarf which clashed nicely with her purple shirt, cream short skirt, yellow socks, and brown boots. She smiled as she looked down at her outfit. She was always very touchy about colors, especially in her outfits. Today it was perfect as usual. '_Purple and yellow…Two colors never used together actually look good, don't they?_' she thought contentedly.

She dragged her elbow across her forehead. It was hot in her house as well. She lived by herself in her small home with tall crystal windows and expensive almost Victorian style decorations. It was everything one woman needed. But she knew, something was missing.

She suddenly heard the doorbell ring and crossed the room to get it. She opened the tall door and saw a man about the same age as her with blonde hair and blue eyes on her porch. She blushed when she saw he had no shirt on and only wore black shorts. He was actually pretty muscular. She noticed a towel draped around his neck and how he had one hand on his knee and he was breathing deeply.

He looked up at her and blinked, his eyes widened. "W-Wow…" he said, and she blushed deeper. He shook his head and scratched the back of it. "Um…Hi, uh, I'm in a jog and I kinda forgot my water bottle, I was just stopping at a house to see if I could…borrow a glass of water or something…?" he said awkwardly.

Hinata cleared her throat. "Oh, um, sure…" she said. "You can come inside if you want…"

He smiled gratefully, and at the sight of it Hinata's heart swooped. She turned quickly and led him in, closing the door behind her. He sighed in relief at the air conditioning and wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel.

"Wow, it really is hott today." he said as Hinata took him to the table in the living room.

Hinata laughed lightly. "Yes, unexpectedly. It's awful." The man laughed as well. She smiled. It was getting a little more comfortable. "You can sit down if you'd like, I'll get you a glass."

He did so and began to look around and take in his surroundings, and Hinata quickly crossed into the kitchen. She grabbed a small glass and filled it with water, making sure to put in two ice cubes, then crossed back into the living room and handed it to the blonde.

He took it gratefully and spent a long time chugging it down. Hinata couldn't help but giggle quietly. When he finished he set it down and sighed deeply. Now he looked more content and looked up at her. "Thanks a lot!"

She smiled. "You're welcome." she said. It was silent, and she coughed. "So…are you an athlete?"

He nodded. "Yup. Professional soccer. The name's Naruto Uzumaki." She nodded. "So I take it you're an artist?"

She blinked. "You can tell?"

He grinned. "Well of course! You look it, and your house is real creative."

She smiled. "Oh. Well yes, I am an artist."

"I noticed that painting over there…You're working on it, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"Wow…It's amazing!"

She blushed. "…Thank you…" she said shyly. Someone that had just met her was complimenting her like this…it felt good.

"You're a pretty good artist, um…"

"Hinata." Hinata said quickly. "Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he said, grinning.

Hinata smiled. "But…The painting…it feels like it's missing something." she added, hoping she could get some honest opinion from him.

"Really?" he asked. He stood and walked over to it, looking at it. She stood next to him nervously. He nodded. "Yeah, there is something missing." he said.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly getting excited.

He turned to her and smiled. "That person there, she's all alone."

"…Yes…?"

He nodded. "Don't you think she's lonely?"

"…So what's missing is…?"

"Right." he said with a grin.

"Someone else!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _I can already hear the chorus of "Awwwwwww"s. XD I hope you enjoyed, totalnarutofangirl85! :)_

_Coming soon: NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, and ShikaTema for totalnarutofangirl85, LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki, NaruHina, ItaSaku and ItaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen, NejiTen, GaaSaku and SasoDei for Tobi-obsessed, NejiTen for kimiko77, ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami, ShinoHina for Baby Cougar, KakaAnko and AsuKure for totalnarutofangirl85, NejiTen, SasuSaku and NaruHina for FallenAngel92, KakaAnko and AsuKure for Dreaming101, SasuNaru and NejiTen for kagomesdemondaughter, AsuKure for Herbblade, AsuKure, NejiTen, ShikaTema and NaruSaku for lily, SasuNaru for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, GaaHina for Tilders, SaiIno and SasuNaru for XXUsagikiXXX, SasuKarin for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, SasuKarin for kimiko77, ShikaYoshi for Dreaming101. (i'm sweating a little) Please look forward to your request, mina-san!_

_Any more will gladly be written! (Except any that have Neji and TenTen or Shikamaru and Temari with anyone but each other…) PS: __LeeSaku and KakaSaku anyone__? Come on…_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	9. NejiTen: What a Shop!

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**9: **What A Shop! - _I have to say; I have the oddest job in history. (NejixTenTen - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I have to say; I have the oddest job in history.

Not that working in a small family-run weapons shop is bad enough, no. For some reason I have be cursed with the strangest co-workers I've ever met (particularly Rock Lee, who also happens to be one of my best friends), a position as _the_ 'finisher' of weapons (which means giving them their final touches and polishing them…hey, it's better than shining shoes, and it takes skill. Why don't you try to stab yourself fifty times with a metal scraping rod) - _and_, of all things, to top it off I have the cutest, kindest, _sexiest_ boss I've ever met:

TenTen Kaori.

"Neji, would you hurry up on that shurikin? I wanna try it out." There she is now, sticking her head in the door. Her mother, apparently, used to own this small business, _Kaori's_. And so did her grandmother, her great grandmother, etc. It's been passed on for generations. She's highly skilled in not only making modern - and selling antique - weapons, but _using_ them as well, just to demonstrate her perfect aim for the many customers she gets a day.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." I call. She's annoying, sure. And sometimes she gets on my nerves so much I just want her to get out of my life. But I've been keeping an eye on her for some time now. She's single. She's adorable, really, the way she talks and moves and looks. She has these big brown eyes that I could just stare into that glitter and sparkle like honey…

And of course one of the reasons she's annoying is because she somehow gets me so damn distracted every time she comes close and I can smell that vanilla or chocolate or whatever the hell bakery-treat type smell that wafts off of her. I don't know if she has a lotion or perfume or maybe it's just her shampoo or it's natural or something, but it entices me. And she's the funniest girl around. Strong. Smart. Loves kids.

To put it short, _she drives me crazy and I love it_.

"Here, it's finished." I say as I finally take it out of the heating vent (which was drying the wet polish) and hand it over to her.

She smiles at me. "Thanks! You're good at this." I cough, she doesn't notice. "Wanna come see the show?" she asks jokingly, leaving the room.

I laugh a bit. "Sure." I say, understanding what she means as I follow her out. Of course she'd want me to see her act. I smirk. I've noticed all the times she's blushed and giggled and gotten so shy around me. I'm not as stupid as most males tend to be.

I stand behind the counter and stand next to Lee, who gives me this huge obnoxious grin, winking a bit as he nods his head towards TenTen as if implying something's happened in the back room. I roll my eyes and shake me head. Idiot.

"Interesting." I hear a lady say as TenTen walks over. She's in her middle ages and looks like one of those annoying picky ones that we get sometimes. "Very interesting. That boy was back there for three minutes and he's already finished it?"

That's right, lady. My smirk widens as TenTen nods almost proudly. "Yup! He's great, right?" I cough again. This time I think she's noticed but she says nothing, fortunately.

The lady, however, looks suspicious. "Really…hmm, well I'm not sure it's in such good quality as your shop suggests if it's finished that quickly."

TenTen grins. "Oh contraire, ma'am!" she says, and I know what's coming next. TenTen points to the wall off to the side. "See that wall?"

"Well yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"That wall's made from pure chromium." TenTen interrupts her business-like. "Impenetrable by any pure metal _or_ non-metal element or compound."

"But why are you-?"

"See that area right there?"

"Well yes, but I'm confused as to why-"

"Watch this." With one flick of her wrist, TenTen lets the small shurikin fly. As usual, it hits it's mark. Perfectly. And it sticks into the wall without flaw.

The lady looks astounded. "Why...What a shop!" she says, looking exuberated.

I try not to laugh at her manner of speaking as Lee runs over to the shurikin and removes it, then hands it to the lady elegantly and begins discussing prices. The lady, however, is so excited she demands he brings her to the back room, which he obliges to do immediately.

TenTen and I watch, and I laugh.

"Yet again you brain wash another victim into our clutches." I say sarcastically as she sidles over behind the counter next to me casually.

She grins. "How was I?"

"Fantastic as usual." I reply almost automatically. She blushes and giggles again. I stare at her. Cute…how does she pull off looking so cute?

But this is the perfect opportunity. We haven't had much time on our own recently. But now we're together. Alone, behind the counter.

I smirk a bit. "You'll have to tell me how I do on something, then."

She blinks and looks up at me. "Huh?"

I lean down and my lips capture hers. She's stunned at first, but when I part she looks happier.

"How did I do?" I ask, our eyes gazing into each other's.

She laughs weakly. "Fantastic." she breaths.

I laugh as well, then I kiss her again. Her eyes close and so do mine, and soon she's responding to the kiss eagerly. We stand there, making out for a bit, but suddenly the back door opens and we pull apart, startled, as the lady from before stares at us.

"Well…what a shop…" she says, sighing and shaking her head as Lee silently cheers like some sort of mime.

I have to say; I have the oddest job in history.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _LOL. I don't think I've actually written from NEJI'S POV before. It was slightly amusing. x) Hope you enjoyed, totalnarutofangirl8! :)_

_Coming soon: NaruHina, SasuSaku, and ShikaTema for totalnarutofangirl85, LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki, NaruHina, ItaSaku and ItaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20, NejiTen, GaaSaku and SasoDei for Tobi-obsessed, NejiTen for kimiko77, ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami, ShinoHina for Baby Cougar, KakaAnko and AsuKure for totalnarutofangirl85, NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina for FallenAngel92, KakaAnko and AsuKure for Dreaming101, SasuNaru for kagomesdemondaughter, AsuKure for Herbblade, AsuKure, NejiTen, ShikaTema and NaruSaku for lily, SasuNaru for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, GaaHina for Tilders, SaiIno and SasuNaru for XXUsagikiXXX, SasuKarin for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, SasuKarin for kimiko77, ShikaYoshi for Dreaming101, SasuHina for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, SasuKarin for XXUsagikiXXX, GaaHina, KibaHina, KakaSaku and SuiKarin for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20. please look forward to your request. :)_

_Any other requests (unless they include Neji and TenTen or Shikamaru and Temari with anyone but each other) please feel free to ask and I'll put em on the list! :D __(-cough cough- GaaMatsu! -cough cough-)_

_PS: GUYS SERIOUSLY! __**N**__**ø ShikøInø!**__ I don't care if you like it. It's as bad as NejiSaku. I WILL NOT write it._

_thanks for reading!  
_

_xmarachanx_


	10. NaruHina: Lopsided

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**10:** Lopsided - _It was white. It was beautiful. (NarutoxHinata - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A day out with Neji, Lee, and their girlfriends, TenTen and Sakura. I didn't want to be the third wheel, but I was in a good mood, so I decided to come along with them like they suggested. However, I was sort of regretting it as I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my brown leather jacket moodily, my breath billowing in front of me as Neji and Lee to get _two _hot chocolates each.

I resisted the urge to groan as I stood off to the side of the small coffee shop, watching the snow out the windows, drifting slowly through the air. My breath fogged up the glass as I sighed. Where was _my_ super-cute girl to buy a hot-chocolate for?! I didn't have a girlfriend, and I'd just lost my first crush, the beautiful Sakura-chan, to a _nerd_ like Rock Lee! Life officially sucked.

"Are you ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked suddenly. "Sakura-chan said to pick them up at the park because she wants to go on a youthful walk…of love!

Neji rolled his eyes. "I cant see how Sakura puts up with that talking…" he muttered. "Oh, and by the way, in case you're feeling a little awkward, you don't have to worry. TenTen insisted on bringing a friend along."

I grinned as we walked out. "Who?! Is she hot?!"

"She wouldn't say." Neji said, raising an eyebrow as we made our way to my car. "But if you want to hit on her, go ahead, I honestly could care less."

"Because you share a youthful love with TenTen-chan!" Lee cried.

"…Would you stop talking like that?!"

--

I seriously wasn't expecting to see _her_.

When we pulled up to the park and saw TenTen, Sakura and _Hinata Hyuuga_, Neji's cousin, sitting there on a bench and talking happily, Neji gave me this look that literally screamed, 'I take it back, or I'll kill you.' I nodded with a weak smile, trying to let him know I understood.

She looked cute. Sure, TenTen was with her hair in braids under a woolen hat, Sakura was with her mittens on her hands, but Hinata was…_cute_! She had her long hair down, and she wore a little white winter jacket with a violet scarf around her neck, a violet skirt, white tights, and knee-high brown boots. Her cheeks were red, as usual. It seemed she was always like that because she was blushing or something. But now it was probably just the cold. Either way, it always made her look even more adorable.

As we walked up to them, she probably wasn't expecting _me_ either. TenTen gave Neji a quick hug and took her hot chocolate, sipping it eagerly and making him laugh. Sakura gave Lee a quick kiss on the cheek that made him turn bright pink and hand her hot chocolate to her shyly as she giggled.

I tried not to hide my face in my hands as Hinata blushed even harder at the sight of me. Crap. Probably the cutest, sweetest, most peaceful girl I'd ever met and I had to make her so friggin _shy_! I was such an idiot…

"Well, let's go, now that everyone's here!" Sakura cheered happily.

"Kay!" TenTen sang, and the two led the way down the trail, talking to their boyfriends happily.

Of course, Hinata and I were left behind.

--

"And then I said, "Green? Now _way_ am I eating it!"

Hinata laughed even harder. We were walking down the path behind the other four. I'd summoned up my courage and started up a conversation with her. It had actually gone pretty well, and soon enough I was glad that I'd decided to come along.

Hinata sighed and stopped laughing then looked around. I noticed how pretty she was, the snow falling around her and melting on her cheeks and in her hair, her eyes dazed and unfocused and…beautiful…

"It's looks nice out, doesn't it?" she asked conversationally after a while.

"Yeah…" I said softly. "I like the snow. It's white…" Feeling braver, I added. "It's like your eyes."

To my surprise, she didn't blush. She looked down. "…Is that what you compare my eyes to, Naruto...?" she asked quietly, sounding ashamed. "The snow?"

"…Well, yeah! Is something…wrong…?"

"Cold." she said suddenly. I blinked.

"What?"

"My eyes. They're white and cold and emotionless, aren't they?"

My breath hitched. "What…are you saying?"

"That's what you're thinking, right?"

"Wrong!"

She looked up at me, startled. I frowned down at her. "You're wrong, Hinata. I don't think your eyes are like that. The snow…I meant that they're beautiful…" Hinata blushed. I felt satisfied. So I continued. "Your eyes…they're perfect…they're flawless…I can see almost _anything_ in them. And like the snow, they're…peaceful…"

She stared at me, turning pinker by the second. "You…You really think that, Naruto…?" she whispered.

"Yeah, of course!" I said honestly. "I…I've kinda always thought that, ya know…?"

She smiled at me, and it warmed my heart. "Thank you…"

--

"Oh, Neji, look! It's Shikamaru and Temari!" TenTen cried. Hinata and I were now sitting on a park bench, watching as TenTen and Sakura kneeled in the snow and made a snowman as Lee helped excitedly and Neji watched on exasperatedly. "Let's go say hi!"

"Us too, us too! Naruto, Hinata, finish the snowman!" Sakura cried, grabbing Lee and pulling him away after TenTen and Neji.

Hinata and I looked at each other then blushed and looked away to the snowman. I scratched the back of my head. "Uh…Guess we'd better…" I said.

Hinata giggled. "It might be fun!" She walked over and kneeled delicately in the snow, shaping some of the snow in her thin pale hands.

I walked over and kneeled as well, helping her. As we shaped a head, we talked some more.

"So…d-did I ever tell you what _your_ eyes are like, Naruto?" she asked shyly.

I blinked. "U-Uh…No, not really…"

"O-Oh…"

"What…do they remind you of…?"

She blushed again, but she looked away and said, "…The sky…"

I swallowed. "The…sky…?"

"They're blue, like the sky." she said quickly to explain herself. "A-And, um, they sparkle…like sunshine, or clouds…It reminds me of summer days, or happiness…"

I smiled. "…Thanks, I guess…" I said softly. It felt nice. Knowing Hinata thought my eyes were like that. That it made her look so happy suddenly…

Without warning, she started laughing.

I stared, confused. "Hinata…?"

"Look at the head…" she said between giggles.

I stared at it, then I burst out in laughter as well. We had formed a ball of snow, sure…but it was lopsided, and badly.

It felt good. Telling stories, comparing interests, gazing into each others eyes and laughing. It was like snow and sunshine all together. I smiled fondly as I watched her laugh.

'_I guess…these are the reasons we complete each other, huh…?_'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _Oh, Naruto-kun. XD I hope everyone had a great Holloween! I passed out candy to the kids, it was fun. :)_

_Coming soon: Coming soon: NaruHina, SasuSaku, and ShikaTema for totalnarutofangirl85, LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki, NaruHina, ItaSaku and ItaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20, NejiTen, GaaSaku and SasoDei for Tobi-obsessed, NejiTen for kimiko77, ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami, ShinoHina for Baby Cougar, KakaAnko and AsuKure for totalnarutofangirl85, NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina for FallenAngel92, KakaAnko and AsuKure for Dreaming101, SasuNaru for kagomesdemondaughter, AsuKure for Herbblade, AsuKure, NejiTen, ShikaTema and NaruSaku for lily, SasuNaru for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, GaaHina for Tilders, SaiIno and SasuNaru for XXUsagikiXXX, SasuKarin for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, SasuKarin for kimiko77, ShikaYoshi for Dreaming101, SasuHina for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, SasuKarin for XXUsagikiXXX, GaaHina, KibaHina, KakaSaku and SuiKarin for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20, KibaIno for totalnarutofangirl85, DeiSaku for Blue-Heart08, and GaaMatsu for Uchiha, Nami! (LOL, you're psychic. XD)_

_Please look forward to your requests everyone! And if anyone else would like to request a pairing (unless it has Neji and TenTen or Shikamaru and Temari with anyone but each other) or idea, from crack to angst, I will gladly write it! :)_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	11. ShikaTema: Weirdos Attract

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**12: **Screwed Up Weirdoes - _The only thing that's more fun than screwing up is pissing people off because of it. (ShikamaruxTemari - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'_Fuck._' I thought as I sat in the art room. I hated art. And even worse, it was sculpting today. I rolled my eyes. '_Who the hell spends their time making 3 Dimensional pictures out of clay and pottery?! Losers with no lives, that's who._'

I glared at the pottery wheel in front of me. This was gonna be boring.

"Temari, the rest of the class has started on their sculptures, are you going to begin?"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah." I muttered as Kurenai-sensei meandered over. I turned back to my sculpture. '_Jesus she's so impatient_.' I thought, annoyed. Then I blinked and smirked. '_However, she didn't say __**what**__ to sculpt, did she...?_'

This was gonna be fun.

--

"For the last time, Temari, I said that you have a detention after the hour's over. This is the last hour of the school day, so you can stay behind an hour after school's out and finish this sculpture."

"But _why_? I did everything you instructed, didn't I?"

"You're giving me _sass_, Temari. I specifically said to sculpt what I printed on the requirement sheet."

"What is it, a rubric?!"

"Sort of, yes. And I said to sculpt an _inspirational sculpture_. Not an abstract blob."

"…Um…it's an amoeba?"

"Nice try." I groaned as the bell rang and all the kids exited the art room, laughing a bit at the sight of me. Kurenai smiled from behind her desk. "However you're not the only one in detention. There's going to be a boy from sophomore year who was caught sleeping in class, so you won't be alone."

"Great. I'm a senior and I'm stuck in detention with an underclassman." I grumbled.

Kurenai laughed, her voice like a tinkling bell. "Temari, calm down, I'm just trying to teach you a lesson! You know I'm not the type of girl to take crap, right?"

I smirked a bit. True, Kurenai was one teacher that I respected. She was one hard-ass woman underneath all that smile. She sighed and stood, shuffling papers. "Well, get started on your sculpture. Shikamaru will be here soon. I'm going to be copying these papers for a test tomorrow."

"Alright, alright…" I crossed over and sat at the pottery wheel, staring at the misshapen blob I'd created in a couple seconds as a joke in art class as Kurenai exited the room. I groaned. "I know she doesn't grade on quality, but how the hell am I supposed to make a semi-impressive inspirational sculpture?!"

"Aw shit, I thought I was gonna be able to sleep in here but looks like someone else's here too."

I blinked and turned to glare at a black-haired boy who slouched into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets, and slumped down into a seat lazily. "Well excuse me if Kurenai hands out detention like there's no tomorrow." I said, annoyed, turning back to my 'sculpture'. After a while of just staring and messing around with it, I got a little bored and started a conversation. "So you're Shikamaru, right?"

"That's me." he said coolly. "What, was Kurenai jabbering about me?"

"Yup. She said you're a sophomore, and you're here cause you fell asleep in class. Hah, lazy ass."

"Shut up. What about you, huh? You're probably not in here because of something to be proud of."

"…Temari Subaku. And I'm in detention because of this." I gestured at the mess in front of me.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over. Then his eyes widened. "Wow, nice."

I blinked. "Excused me?"

"I said it's nice."

"Are you trying to get hit?"

"What?! I'm complimenting your sculpture!" he said, looking confused. "What are you getting all pissed off about? Weirdo."

I stared at him.

'_Dude, he's serious…!_' I thought, appalled.

"Hey…listen…" I said suddenly, eagerly. "What's it look like to you?"

He looked at me. "Well…It's a cloud…Oh, wait, is it something else?"

I grinned. "No, no, you're right. It definitely is. But one more thing; does this inspire you at all?"

He laughed a bit. "Well, somewhat. I mean, I've always liked looking at the clouds. And I kinda envy them, ya know?"

I snorted in spite of myself. "Hah. You envy _clouds_?"

He frowned. "In the psychological sense, yeah. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to just float along all day, not a care in the world?"

I stared at the strange boy in front of me. I'd learned to respect people who stood up for themselves, and I already had that sense of mind for him. But I'd also learned to respect people who obviously thought of more to this life than what they saw, and that was what he was.

"You have a point." I said finally, turning back to the 'cloud'. "Oh, and thanks."

"…For what?"

"For the compliment on my cloud." I laughed. "I didn't know I was such a good artist. Wait till Kurenai hears this."

"You're kinda weird, aren't you?" he asked, giving me a smile.

I smiled back. '_Strange, how opposites attract, and yet similarities bring out the best in one another...'_ I thought. '_Maybe I'm not so much of a screw up..._'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **_Oh, I know, these are starting to get less like one-shots and more like drabbles. Oh well. XD I hope you enjoyed all of them, totalnarutofangirl85, and of course everyone else!  
_

_Next: LeeSaku for Hikoru, Aniki. (I got tired of listing em all out, but please look forward to your request for I will have them up as soon as possible, for sure! :D) Any other requests with pairings (except Neji and TenTen or Shikamaru and Temari with anyone but each other) or ideas, please don't be afraid to request! :)_

_Extra note: ELECTION DAY'S TOMOROW! Who do you support? -cough-OBAMA!-cough- Please tell me in a review, I'm interested! :)_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	12. LeeSaku: Petals on a Pillow

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**13: **Petals On A Pillow - _Why they were there, she didn't know. But she walked away smiling anyways. (LeexSakura - For Hikoru, Aniki)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What in the world…?"

Sakura was outside of the Forest Hotel, where she worked as a maid. She was staring down at a black-haired young man lying flat on his face on the dirt road. Sakura had been told to sweep the porch, so she was clutching a broom. She glanced at it, then leaned down to poke the man in the side with the handle. He twitched but didn't budge. She bit her lip.

"He's not…_dead_, is he…?" she asked aloud, somewhat nervous. She kneeled down to take his wrist in her hands, feeling for a pulse. However, in a flash he had twisted around.

Sakura shrieked in surprise, jumping back but tripping and falling on the butt of her green pencil skirt.

The black-haired man stared at her. "…Wow…you are beautiful…" he whispered, his eyes big and sparkling in awe.

Sakura stared right back at him for a while, then…

BAM!

"What the hell was that for?!" she roared, pulling her fist back again as she towered over the man who was on the ground again, nursing a bloody nose. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No! I am sorry, I can explain!" he cried.

"That's what they all say!"

"No, really, I did not mean to scare you! I can explain!" he insisted, stumbling to his feet and backing away from her warily.

"Then explain, or I'll beat you with this broom!"

--

"Oh, so you're an athlete." Sakura said. The man, who had recently identified himself as Rock Lee, had calmed Sakura down, and now they were sitting on the front porch of the small hotel - Lee as far away from the broom as he could get - explaining themselves.

"Yes, I am an athlete." Lee said. "I am going on a cross country jog, and I am afraid that I passed out in front of the hotel from running without food, water or sleep for two days. That is why I was lying there. And when I felt someone holding my wrist I jumped, for I was surprised. I am sorry I startled you."

"Oh. So you were the one that was _really_ scared in that situation, huh?" Sakura laughed guiltily. "Um…sorry about hitting you like that…"

"It is alright! It has stopped bleeding. And besides, Gai-sensei hits me like that all the time!"

"…Eh…?"

"Oh, I am sorry; Gai-sensei is my fitness trainer. He is very tough on me, but he is brilliant!"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Ah…"

He looked up at the hotel over his shoulder. "What a marvelous place! Is this where you work?"

"Yep." she said, smiling. For some reason the way this man talked it made her perk up. If only he wasn't so odd looking. She noticed his bug-eyes, bushy-eyebrows, and bowl-shaped-hair. "I'm a maid here." she continued.

"You have an nice job." he said, and she giggled. Satisfied, he grinned, flashing a row of perfect white teeth, and stood. "Well, I really should be off!"

"O-Oh, you're…leaving so soon?" Sakura asked awkwardly, standing as well hesitantly.

"I am afraid I must! Dark clouds are coming, and I do not want to jog _too_ much in the rain. I might get sick!"

"Oh." Sakura looked up at the sky, turning around. It was true. Smoky grey piles of clouds loomed overhead, slowly darkening the surroundings. She sighed. "How gloomy…" she said absentmindedly, knowing there was no way she could sweep the porch in the rain.

She turned back to say goodbye to Lee, but her eyes widened. He was already jogging away. She hadn't said goodbye. She hadn't even had the time to tell him her name! But she pursed her lips as the rain began to fall. She was being silly. She probably wouldn't even see him again.

--

As Sakura lay in bed in her apartment, she listened to the rain tapping a steady tattoo on her windows and roof, thunder rumbling like the empty stomach of some great invisible beast in the distance.

She sighed aloud. She couldn't get her confrontation with Lee out of her head. She still felt guilty about hitting him for the wrong reason, and now she wondered how he was. Was he still jogging in the rain? He sure seemed like someone that would spend night and day testing his strength to the limits, rain or shine. But she wondered is he was _alright_.

Her eyes widened suddenly, and she sat up slowly. From what she knew about medicine, when the body collapsed it should be basically exhausted for about three hours.

Following her instincts, Sakura jumped out of bed.

--

Sakura groaned as she stepped in a mud puddle the minute she left her car, parked in the road in front of the Forest Hotel.

"Right. It's a dirt road." she muttered bitterly, wincing at the squelch the soggy sand made as she pulled her foot out. "Good thing I'm wearing boots though…"

She quickly pulled her hood over her head to protect her pink hair from the rain, and she looked up, confused about the lack of light on the street. The street lights were not on. She scoffed. "Of course, just my luck." she muttered. She closed the car door, making her way slowly through the dark and down the road.

--

She went on for a while. It was pitch black, and the rain was gradually getting stronger and stronger, soon turning from the mist of a fine drizzle to the buckets of a heavy downpour, shuddering her shoulders and back and beating upon her head like hail.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, bowing her head against the chilly wind. She was soaked, and was beginning to think she was being an idiot, debating to turn back and just go home. How could she know for sure he was out here? How could she know _anything_ about his whereabouts or wellbeing at all?!"

But when she tried to take another step, her legs buckled as she ran into something lying on the ground. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut as she fell and landed with a splash in the ice-cold mud.

She lay there for a while, not opening her eyes and feeling idiotic and pathetically defeated by the weather. Then she slowly sat up and removed her legs from whatever they were sprawled on top of, whatever had tripped her.

Her mouth fell open when she recognized whatever 'it' was. 'It' twitched, and she had to rub the rain from her eyes to get a good look. "L…_Lee_?!"

"O-Oh…It is you again…!" the man said weakly, cracking a painful smile and speaking loudly over the roar of the storm. "I am afraid I have collapsed again, Miss…Um…"

"S-Sakura…Sakura Haruno…" Sakura stuttered. Lightning illuminated the road for a brief second, showing they weren't too far away from the hotel that it lit up with a blue-white glow.

"Ah, cherry blossom. It suits you well. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl…" Lee said politely as he propped himself up on his elbows. Sakura blushed a little. But his eyes widened when he caught sight of the mud covering her left side. "Oh! You tripped over me! I am so sorry, are you alright?!"

Sakura shook her head to shake herself out of her trance. "_Me_?! What about _you_?! Come on, I'm taking you back to the hotel."

"Oh no, you do not have to-"

"Shush!" she snapped almost mother-like, and she helped him sit, dragging his arm across her shoulders and hoisting him to his feet, and together they made their way down to the hotel again.

--

The next morning Sakura knocked on Lee's door. She'd begged her boss Tsunade to allow Lee a room for just one night, and promising to pay for him. Tsunade accepted, but assigned Sakura his maid.

Now Sakura had a tray balanced on her right hand with coffee and warm pastries assorted neatly among glass silverware.

Lee opened the door and gasped. "Ah! Sakura-san! I must apologize for what happened last night, I did not-"

Sakura laughed, interrupting him. "Lee, it's alright, really! Here, I made you some breakfast. Free of charge."

Lee beamed. "It looks wonderful!"

--

Sakura spent the rest of the day doing the usual chores around the hotel. But this time, Lee followed her everywhere.

Sakura didn't mind this in the least. She'd ordered him not to exercise until later after dinner when he could leave, so he could recover. This meant, he reminded her, that he had nothing else to do. So she suggested he help her out, and he did so as a way to repay her for everything she'd done for him.

Lee made things more fun, Sakura noticed. Always energetic, always willing to go the extra mile. A real role model. He also kept things comfortable and interesting by telling her stories of his travels, things that his trainer Gai-sensei had made him do. He could always make her laugh.

Sakura, weather she knew it or not, started looking past his bad looks and started liking him more and more.

--

"Thank you so very much for everything." Lee said formally. "I wish I could do more to repay you." He and Sakura were at the door of the hotel. It was time for him to go, and Sakura was bidding him goodbye.

"No, it's fine." Sakura said politely, smiling. "You're welcome. Don't collapse again."

"I won't, thank you."

"And remember to drink from that water bottle I gave you. Refill it every hour."

"Of course. Thank you."

"And stop to eat as much as you can."

"Right. Thank you."

"And _please_ try to at least find a place to _sleep_."

"Definitely. Thank you."

"And…" Sakura paused. "Good luck."

"…Thank you…" Suddenly he leaned down, took her hand in his, and kissed it. Then he turned and walked off down the road. The setting sun glowed in the distance, throwing long shadows across his path.

Sakura watched after him for a while, holding her hand daintily to her chest, then went back inside to finish her job for the day. But as she washed the dishes, she couldn't help but glance out the window occasionally. Suddenly things seemed boring.

--

Sakura sighed deeply. It was late at night now, and she was lying awake in bed, staring at her ceiling. Yet again she found herself wondering where Lee was, how Lee was doing, and why she was wondering about Lee in the first place.

Sooner or later she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. Turning on the lamp, she reached onto her bedside table for a book, but she couldn't feel it.

Bolting upright, she wanted to hit herself. "I left it in Lee's hotel room!" she cried, furious at herself.

--

Fortunately, it seemed Lee's room hadn't been cleaned since his absence.

"Oh, that's right…I was the one that was supposed to clean it…" she said absentmindedly as she entered and closed the door behind her.

She spotted her book immediately. It sat in the middle of Lee's bed, the sheets of which were folded neatly. Sakura decided as she picked it up and looked it over that she'd clean it up tomorrow. She ran a hand over the cover.

"Good as new." she said. Turning around to go back home, she took a step forward but paused when something pink passed through her peripheral vision.

She swiveled around and stared.

There on the pillow was a note. She picked it up delicately.

'_Sakura-san - _

_I hope to see you again soon. I'll be visiting._

_It was wonderful to meet you._

_- Rock Lee_'

Sakura looked down at the pillow again. There on the white cotton filled sheet, scattered like discolored tear drops, were tiny pink cherry blossom petals. Why they were there, she didn't know. But she walked away smiling anyways.

--

**A/N:** _I know you all know what I'm gonna say: __**OBAMA 08 BABY!!!! HELLZ YES! OBAMA IS THE FIRST BLACK PRESIDENT OF THE USA AND I'M ALIVE TO SEE IT! HISTORY BITCHES, WOOT!**__ And I hope you enjoyed, Hikoru, Aniki. (sorry about that XD)_

_Up next, NaruHina for Indigo-Nightfal-Cullen20. Everyone please look forward to your requests. Anyone else with requests please don't be afraid to review it! By the way, people, you may have a long wait. The list is very…er…gigantic. XP_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	13. NaruHina: One is Enough

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**14: **One Is Enough - _It was his stage. It was her applause. It was their beginning. (NarutoxHinata - For Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The first day of school was the day Naruto knew he had to make his greatest impression. This was his world. This was his school. And he would be the one that everyone looked up to.

He grinned as he sat excitedly in class, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. He was waiting for the right time, the right moment. Iruka-sensei, their teacher, was finishing up his speech about what he expected from them in the year as his students. Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before he finally called role.

Unfortunately, Naruto noticed, his name was last. Probably because he was the last one to enroll in this school (since, living alone, he had no idea about school until he had learned of it from one of the elders that had been taking care of him until he was, now, twelve, told him of it.)

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

"Finally!" he said, and suddenly he stood up, clambering onto his chair and then jumping onto the table. The entire class, who had been looking around the room curiously or even just trying to sleep, bored, stared up at him as he pointed a finger at all of them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the greatest person alive! So everyone be prepared, because I'm gonna outshine all of you! Ha-ha!"

Iruka sighed. "…Naruto…please get down from the -"

The bell interrupted him, and he let everyone out of the room. Naruto stood on top of the desk awkwardly as the room emptied out, lowering his arms and staring. At first he was angry, and felt like shouting 'How dare you ignore me!' or something like that.

But then he felt defeated. As usual, no one was looking at him, he decided grouchily.

However, he was wrong.

There was a sound of clapping.

Naruto blinked and looked over at the front of the room. A girl with violet hair and pure lavender eyes stood near the chalkboard, clapping her hands together, smiling up at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped off the table, leaping over to her and stopping right in front of her. "Who're _you_?" he asked, shoving his face in front of hers.

She clasped her hands together in front of her chest and kept smiling as she leaned back to avoid a collision of their foreheads. "Hinata Hyuuga." she said politely.

He glared at her. "You tryin' to make fun of me? Huh?!" he asked accusingly, poking a finger into her forehead angrily.

She laughed. "No! I'm impressed! No one's ever done _that_ before!"

He leaned back and crossed his arms, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"No one's ever been brave enough to stand on a desk before. It was exciting." she admitted as she straightened up again, swinging her hands in front of her innocently. That cute little smile was still on her face as she watched him.

Naruto was confused. For the first time, someone wasn't calling him stupid or telling him to quiet down. For the first time someone wasn't avoiding him, or acting annoyed. For the first time, he had been applauded.

He grinned widely. "Well of course it's exciting! _I'm_ the most exciting person you'll ever meet!" He took some chalk and drew a big star on the board. "See that?! That's what I am! I'm a star! I'm number one! Remember that!"

She giggled. "Okay!"

"And you're gonna be my sidekick from now on, okay?! You're gonna do everything I say!"

Hinata nodded willingly.

"And come right back here tomorrow!" he said happily.

"Of course."

Before that, neither of them were planning to return to school at all. After that, both of them came back almost every day.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **_Drabble-tastic. XP I hope you enjoyed, Indigo-Nightfal-Cullen20, as short as it was. I had to squeeze something out of my brain cause I'm extremely sick right now, and I have a very high fever._

_Coming soon: ItaSaku for Indigo-Nightfal-Cullen20. Everyone please look forward to your requests. Any more requests with pairings (except with Neji and TenTen or Shikamaru and Temari with anyone but each other) or ideas, please feel free to review em in! :D_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	14. NejiTen: The Bird

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**16: **The Bird - _It started with a doodle. It ended with a masterpiece. (NejixTenTen - For Tobi-obsessed)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Alright, class."

A five year old Neji looked up from his work when Iruka tapped his stack of papers on the stand in front of him.

"There's a couple minutes left in class, so they can be free time if you wish. Don't leave until the bell rings please, and wait for your parents to pick you up. Thank you."

The class erupted immediately in voices and laughter and the screeching of chairs being pushed back as people walked around and lined near the door or hung out by their desks.

Neji sighed and filed his things away neatly into his plain white bag. He looked back down at his pencil and paper, though, and saw a problem that he thought he could finish now instead of saving it for homework.

He took the pencil and bent over it, when suddenly a small voice said, "Hey, Neji!" He blinked and looked up. TenTen stood in front of him, smiling brightly. "Whatchya doin'?"

"Finishing the homework." he responded simply. "Why?"

"Just wondering." she noticed he'd put down the pencil in order to concentrate on her and smiled. "Hey, look at this!"

She took the pencil in her own hand and suddenly started scribbling in the corner. Neji winced, hoping she wouldn't cover up a problem, but she pulled her hand away and he looked at it.

"It's a bird!"

He stared at it, then looked up at her and smiled. "It's nice."

She blushed and giggled. "Thanks! Hey, but I bet it's not as good as Kurenai-sensei's bird, right? She's an art teacher, after all. I bet she makes really good birds!"

"I bet you could do that some day, though. Anyone can draw, really." Neji said, shuffling the paper into his bag as the bell rang and everyone exited the room excitedly.

She beamed. "You think so?!"

"Sure."

They began to exit the room together, and she put a finger to her chin.

"Hmm…Hey Neji, here's a promise!" she said at last, pointing at him. "Someday I'll draw a bird as good as Kurenai-sensei's! As good as a professor-artist-or-whatchya-call-it! It'll be so good you'll think that it's a _real_ bird! Okay?!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure."

--

A twelve year old Middle School Neji closed his book slowly.

It was lunch, and he had finished early so he could study. The rest of his friends were loud and rowdy and pushed each other, throwing food into their mouths and spilling juice.

He stuffed the book into his bag and watched them with a sense of amusement. They were still like elementary school students sometimes.

"Hey Neji!"

He blinked and looked up, then smiled at TenTen.

"Hi."

They were in contact, somewhat. He considered themselves acquaintances. He had a sort of respect for the girl. Since elementary school, she'd been focusing on art, and apparently, or so the art teachers had it and from what he'd seen, she was good. She was focused, too, something he found refreshing in Junior High.

Her big eyes scanned the table and she winced when a loud screech was heard as someone accidentally poked another person's arm a little too hard with a plastic fork.

"Wow, your lunch table sure is loud." she said, laughing as she sat next to him.

He nodded, rolling his eyes a bit. "Annoying, more like…"

She smiled. "So what did you have for lunch?"

"Onigiri."

"_I_ had onigiri too! Ha-ha, weird, right?"

He laughed a bit.

"Sure."

--

Neji groaned under his breath as he walked up the campus to his high school.

It was harder than he'd expected, being a Senior, in twelfth grade and everything. His head was pounding from all the hours of studying for the ACT's and SAT's he was trying to re-take so he could get into a University, all the tests he had to take, all the college admission exams and essays he had to go through…

"Hey Neji!"

He smiled. However, there was always that one voice that made it alright again, somehow.

He turned around and greeted TenTen. She ran up to him, controlling her breathing. For some reason she looked a little over-exuberant today. He raised an eyebrow as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

She was his girlfriend now, of about a year and a half, soon to be two years in three months. He cared about her deeply, and so he asked, "Something wrong?" immediately.

However she smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with something like happiness, and said, "I have it!"

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

"Look!"

She suddenly pulled something out of her bag carefully. He registered it as soon as he spotted it. Another painting.

TenTen was always showing him her recent works of art. He didn't mind in the slightest, and pointed out anything he noticed, complimenting it or criticizing it gently.

This time it was a slightly large canvas protected by a thick, beige cover. She grinned and pulled off the cover. "See?!"

His eyes widened when they saw a beautiful brown bird.

At first, he thought it was real. The shading was miraculous, the coloring perfect, the dynamics flawless. He could see every bone in it's wings, every ripple in it's cocoa plumage, every claw in it's grey feet.

"It's…" he said softly.

She blinked. "Like it?" she asked hopefully.

Next thing she knew she was being swept into a very romantic kiss, and before she could react he pulled away and said, "Sure."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _SO…FUCKING…SHORT! xo I'm sorry. I don't think these are one-shots at all anymore. Yes…yes, more like drabbles…-dies- __Next__: SasoDei for Tobi-Obsessed. Everyone please look forward to your requests. :)_

_thanks for reading!  
_

_xmarachanx_


	15. SasoDei: Pinocchio

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**17:** Pinocchio - _True art comes in different forms. (SasorixDeidara - For Tobi-obsessed)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Argh. Sasori, why are you so slow?" Deidara demanded of his red-headed friend as he stood on the porch of his house, pulling impatiently on the collar of his school uniform shirt. Sasori was walking slowly up to the house, as they were going to study with each other.

"I'm just taking my time. I don't run straight ahead full-speed like you do." Sasori said simply, not bothering to speed up to the porch. He finally got there and Deidara groaned, opening the door.

"Finally you're here! Damn you're so annoying."

Sasori didn't respond.

"Oi, Ino, Ino! Are you home?" Deidara yelled gruffly as he set his things down, looking around for his little sister. "Eh, guess she went out with her stupid friends again." Deidara said. He glanced at the television and saw some movie playing. "What the hell, why'd she leave the TV on?" he muttered as he and Sasori sat down.

"We're here to study." Sasori reminded his friend dully, taking out his books and notebook.

"I know, I know, shut up!" Deidara said, doing the same. He sighed. "Alright, so the Biology test tomorrow's on…what the hell? What kind of movie's Ino watching?"

Sasori sighed. "You get distracted too easily."

"Look, it's this weird dude and he's turning into a friggin' donkey! What the hell's up with that?!"

Sasori sighed. "Just focus on your work. The Biology test's just going to be on Chapter Three, which covers-"

"What do you think the donkey symbolizes?" Deidara interrupted him thoughtfully, watching the screen.

Sasori closed his eyes patiently, then opened them again. "An ass, of course. That character in the movie must have acted like an ass, and they're symbolizing that."

"Ah…Pfft, the art sucks in this. They can't friggin' draw a person."

"This movie's Pinocchio . It's supposed to be a wooden person."

"_Oh_…Well it still sucks. Look at the guy's nose!"

"That's the whole point of it. It's supposed to look like that." Sasori said. "An old man created him, carved him out of wood. And a magical fairy turned him to life. The entire story's about how he wants to be a real boy."

"Hah. That's corny." Deidara said, snorting. "I hope he dies in the end. Art's best and most meaningful when it only lasts for so long and goes out with a bang."

Sasori shook his head slowly. "I have to disagree. It's best when someone's taken time to create it, like the man that created Pinocchio. If you put enough thought into it, you'll have a masterpiece that lasts forever."

"Pfft. That's retarded!" Deidara scoffed. "Art should be a _blast_, not some crappy ancient antique! That's when it inspires people the most!"

"Wrong."

"Right!"

"Then what about the art of humans? You think that we should live our lives like a blast? We should come into this world and then die in an explosion?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! If we're going to live, we might as well be born with a bang, live it up with a bang, and die with a bang!"

"No. We should live our lives long, slow, everlasting. That is what elegance is. That is what life is anyways. Otherwise we won't have time for anything." Sasori said slowly. "It's the same with our experiences. When we encounter something along the path of life, we should take the time to think it over. Knowledge, gratitude…those things can inspire us the most."

"Nah. Ever heard of the saying 'life is short'? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

"What I'm talking about is the saying 'all the time in the world'."

"You're stupid! Everything should be short, quick!"

Sasori stared at Deidara. "Everything?"

"Yeah!"

"Does this convince you?" Suddenly Sasori leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deidara's. Deidara's eyes widened, but Sasori pulled away very quickly. "So things like that should be quick and choppy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

Deidara stared. "No…_Those_ should be held out a little longer."

"You see it now?"

"Yeah." With that he returned the kiss, and this time let it last longer. Much longer.

And when they parted, he cleared his throat. "But yeah, the art in this movie sucks."

"Sure."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _So yeah, Sasori's just a red-headed guy in this story, not a wooden guy. XP I hope you enjoyed both of them, Tobi-obsessed! (BTW, Tobi is love! XD) I want TobiDei requests, though! It's cannon, right? And so flipping cute! __Next__: NejiTen for kimiko77. :) Any other requests are loved! (-cough-DeiTobi!-cough-)...I said nothing, what are you talking about?_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	16. NejiTen: Belt Loops

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**18: **Belt Loops -_ TenTen's an observant person. She enjoys meeting new people, learning new things. But she never expected this to happen… (NejixTenTen - For kimiko77)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As soon as I woke up this morning, I knew that today was going to be another day at the beach. And it's working out for me as I trudge through the sand of the beach, breathing in the salty sea air. Since summer started, I've been taking a trip to the beach every day. Just to walk around, rest while listening to the waves crashing and gurgling on the shore, read a book and listen to music. Pass the time. And I _can_ do it every day, because I live right on the sea, so I pass the beach every day. It's pretty nice.

I sigh peacefully and sit down, closing my eyes just to listen and relax for a bit.

"Hey! Gah!"

"Oww! Ha-ha!"

My eyes open when I see two young boys running through the sand. I watch them, laughing fondly under my breath, as they chomp on ice creams and push each other through the waves crashing onto the muddy shore. I used to be a bit like that when I was little. My eyes follow a drip of ice cream plopping into the water, and I stand, stretching. I'm a little hungry, might as well get some lunch. I didn't have any breakfast this morning after all.

I walk to the beach's nearest, local restaurant, just a small cheerful little place. I order a smoothie to cool off and sit down, twirling my brown hair around my finger in its high pony tail, looking around the restaurant. I tend to be observant. I like watching people and animals and anything around me. That's how you get to know things, right?

"I'm telling you, Uchiha, you're being an idiot!" My keen ears pick out from the few people in the small establishment two men about my age arguing at another table. I turn to watch them discreetly over my smoothie. One of them has long brown hair in a high pony tail, and the other has strangely-styled black hair. Well, might as stare at them for a bit. It seems entertaining.

"How am I being an idiot?! I've told you countless times, Hyuuga, I was _dared_ by Naruto. I can't turn it down, he might find out!"

"Sasuke, you're _allergic_ to tomatoes! You don't know what might happen!" the other says exasperatedly.

"Neji, for the last time, I have to eat it, alright?" Sasuke says. He holds up a small red slice of tomato he'd taken from his sandwich. "Here goes…" He pops it into his mouth and chews.

Neji sits down warily, watching him. "Well…?"

"It's good…" Sasuke says absentmindedly. Suddenly he chokes a bit and swallows, then puts a hand to his face. Neji watches as Sasuke's face turns bright red and he starts scratching his skin.

"What did I tell you?" Neji asks calmly as Sasuke jumps to his feet.

Sasuke just swears and runs to the bathroom.

I laugh behind my hand as Neji shakes his head and sets the check on the table. I sigh. Well, entertainment's over for today. I might as well pay and get back to the beach.

I reach into my pocket and fill out the bill, setting it on the table with a small tip, then turn around.

"Whoops, sorry."

"That's alright." I say distractedly when someone bumps into me. It seems it's the same Neji. We both try to move different ways, but we feel a strange tug at the front of our pants. We look down and freeze. He has his key chain caught in my belt loop.

I'm stuck. Oh _damn_ am I stuck.

We look back at each other and back down, then Neji sighs. "This is _not_ my day…" He mutters as he reaches down, trying to get his keychain off my belt loop.

I watch him in awkward silence for a bit, then I can't help but start laughing. He glares at me. I cover my mouth. "Sorry, sorry. This is just…" I start laughing again, and soon enough he's laughing as well.

"Hey, you two love birds might wanna get out and stop loitering, please." a waitress calls.

I glance at Neji. "Um…?"

"Just…try to walk…?" he guesses.

We both attempt to take a step, and soon enough we've come up with a strange technique of waddling, groin-to-groin, out of the restaurant. It's probably the weirdest situation I've ever been caught in, but it's so hilarious we're both laughing yet again when we get outside.

"Alright, then, at least it's lighter out here." Neji says. He looks down and tries to detach the keychain again. Unfortunately it's not looking too easy.

"Here, I'll try." I say, swatting his hand out of the way.

"Sorry about this…" he says, scratching his head guiltily as I work on the keychain.

"It's okay." I say truthfully. "If anything it's just made my day more interesting."

He chuckles. "That's for sure."

After a while, I give up. "It doesn't look like it's gonna come off easily." I say, putting my hands on my hips. We're both strangely comfortable with the position. I sigh, putting the back of a hand to my forehead and glancing up at the sky. "And now it's getting hot out, great."

"I think I have enough for two sodas, if you think we can make it to the vending machine."

And so yet again we perform our little side-step routine to the vending machine off to the side of the dressing rooms. I know people are probably giving us weird looks, but I don't really care. Neji doesn't seem to mind much either.

We bend down as best as we can, and Neji slips a couple coins in. A soda comes crashing down, and he hands it to me before repeating the process and getting his own. We both straighten up, crack open the sodas, which hiss at us, and bend our heads to the sky to drink so we won't hit each other with our elbows. I grin a bit as I wipe my mouth.

This is going to be fun.

--

After a bit more trouble with the belt loop, we both decided to take a break. We just talked, about random things. The weather, where we got our clothes, our friends, where we went to school, things like that. It took up most of our day, just standing in the shade and talking, trying to wrestle with the belt loops again, talking some more…

And now here we are still, and the sun is setting. We both decided to make our way to the actual beach so we can get a nice view of the famous ocean sunset, and now Neji's working on the belt loop again. I watch the sky being painted a glowing orange and pink, and I smile serenely.

"Got it!"

I blink and look down. Neji finally rids the key chain from the belt loop, and I sigh in relief.

"Finally!"

But neither of us move away from each other.

"So I know this is a weird place to ask this, but what's your name?" Neji asks.

"TenTen."

"Ah. Neji Hyuuga." he responds simply.

I grin. "Nice to be attached to you."

He laughs. "My pleasure."

"Well, I'll see you around."

"Where, now?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I go to the beach every day. Probably here." I say, shrugging. "And you'd better show up, because I have to pay you back for that soda."

He tilts his head to the side and smiles a bit, looking very amused. "Alright, then. See you tomorrow, TenTen."

"Right. Remember not to wear any key chains."

"And you be careful with your belt loops."

We both laugh, then turn, finally not attached to each other's groin, and make our way home. Both very much looking forward to tomorrow.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _LOL, I love putting these guys in the weirdest situations. XD _

_Next:__ ChouIno for Uchiha, Nami!_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	17. ChouIno: Of Flowers and Food

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**19: **Of Flowers And Food - _And alongside the slight alliteration in the title is a sugary-sweet story. (ChoujixIno - For Uchiha, Nami)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Men.

I'd always thought men to be something to view. That was it. Just a tool for sex and pleasure and for a woman's eyes to gaze at. To speculate, and gossip about. Which penis was largest, you know. I always was a sex fiend, of course. I loved it, the feeling of a man taking me as his own. It made me feel dirty in _just_ the right way.

That's what I _thought_. Now…well, it's all because of Chouji. Yeah, blame it on him, boys. I don't really sell my body anymore.

It all started when I graduated high school.

Chouji…I never really cared about him. I barely even noticed him, didn't realize he was alive…Well, except when he was _eating_. I thought he was nasty, then. Always chomping down on those chips, you know? It was annoying, the gross crinkling sound and the noises he'd make when he was munching. _Sick,_ right?

Well, come graduation day, it was my 'unfortunate' luck to get stuck with him. See, I was voted the class representative…probably because of my body. I remember when the principal told me I had to go and help Chouji, head of the cooking club at school, in the kitchen with the food and drink for the graduation ceremony.

Yup. That's what changed my life. Oh, you'll see. Just let me tell my story.

--

"B-But Tsunade, I can't!" I cried. Two days till graduation, and I was standing as the not-so-proud class representative in front of Tsunade in the principal's office. "Can't…Can't I do anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ino." Tsunade said. "All the other positions are filled up."

Now I usually had a terrible anger problem. But I could control it, and I took a deep breath to do so. "Tsunade…can I _please_ switch with someone?"

"No." she said shortly, and I winced at the bluntness of my fate. "Please, Ino, we only have two days till the ceremony, can't you cooperate like the _true_ class representative? You're supposed to be like a cheerleader, peppy and full of school spirit! Whatever happened to the old days? Sheesh…"

I groaned. "Tsunade…!"

"_Go_, Ino. You're going to do your job, and you're going to like it. Or so help me I will rip you of your title _and_ your dignity. At the same time no less!"

I gulped and wondered how she _couldn't_ do both at the same time…

--

I calmed myself as I stood outside the kitchen. Surely this wouldn't be the _worst_ experience of my life. Surely I could survive this in one piece, _and_ keep my reputation. And of course my title and dignity, I couldn't help but recall with shudders as Tsunade's face flashed in front of my eyes.

"Okay, Ino. Let's do this." I whispered to myself, clenching a fist. I reached out and pushed open the door, entering the school kitchen, which was reserved for the cooking club.

I looked around. Just a few stoves, counters, a refrigerator, some cabinets, and ingredients everywhere. And the entire place was sparkling white.

"Ah, Ino, right?"

I jumped and turned to the side to see Chouji Akimichi, sitting on a counter and stirring something in a bowl. I tried not to grimace. He was so…_fat_! Yuck!

However, he didn't look like other men, I noticed. He wasn't…_hott_, or _sexy_, but for sure he was…

Cute…

I swallowed hard, inwardly slapping myself.

"U-Um, you don't…know me…?" I asked awkwardly. It was a little odd, a _guy_ not knowing me as soon as I walked into a room. Usually they were calling my name and whistling, slapping me on the ass.

"Oh, no, I know you, just making sure. I mean, another pretty blonde girl could come in here too." Chouji said, standing.

I sighed. Nope, he was just like every other man, just a bit fatter, I thought grouchily. "Okay, well, I'm here to help, so if there's anything I can do, we might as well get started."

"Well, I need an extra pair of hands on the cake." Chouji said. "Come here and just stir the batter a bit for me, alright?"

I nodded and crossed over, taking the bowl and spoon. I looked down into the bowl and frowned. I'd never made a cake before, or really cooked before at all, actually. I knew how to do it, but I was just a little nervous that I was doing it wrong as I stirred it daintily, trying not to get any batter on my long-sleeved black turtle neck sweater and cream pleated skirt.

"Ino, you're doing it wrong."

I groaned. "I knew it…" I muttered to myself.

Chouji suddenly took it from me and started stirring it. "See, you're supposed to stir it fast and strong, like this. You're not whisking eggs." he said as he demonstrated.

I tried not to laugh, even though that last statement _was_ pretty funny. I usually didn't laugh at those kinds of jokes. I took it carefully from him and started stirring it again. "Like…this…?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, a little faster. And put more effort into it."

I bit my tongue in my mouth. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

--

"Thanks for the help, I'll see you tomorrow." Chouji called as I left the kitchen.

I waved over my shoulder a bit, and as soon as the doors closed behind me, I collapsed against the wall, moaning and holding onto my burning arms, sore from all the stirring I'd had to do. I'd finally put all my weight into stirring that stupid batter, and according it Chouji, it _still_ wasn't enough!

I chewed on my bottom lip, looking down at my outfit; completely covered in the chocolaty fluids Chouji called 'excess batter' that had spilled out of the bowl. Oh, and if it wasn't enough, I had to do _another_ bowl tomorrow as Chouji finished up the finger sandwiches. I was going to _kill_ Tsunade.

As I walked through the hallways of the school, avoiding the crowded ones so people couldn't see me in this state, I thought for a bit.

In spite of all that, I couldn't help but think it was…

Fun…

I shook my head. Tomorrow, I'd be prepared. I'd wear clothes that I wouldn't mind getting ruined, and I'd try my hardest.

--

"Wow, good job today, Ino!" Chouji said.

I grinned. "Thanks! I think I'm getting better at this!" I said as I clapped my hands together to get rid of the flour coating them.

He chuckled. "You are! Yesterday you didn't even get finished with the batter, today you finished in the first five minutes and now you've even finished with the cupcakes. You're as good as a professional, you know that?"

I blinked. "U-Uh…I don't know about that…I mean, I could never size up with you, Chouji."

I didn't know if he was really as good of a cook as everyone said, but I knew that _I_ wasn't as good as _he_ was.

I noticed some pink sprinkled across his cheeks and couldn't help but giggle. "Well, do you need me to stay after and help a little more?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll just clean up. You can leave."

I smiled. "Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at graduation, then."

He nodded. "Right."

As I left, I slowly lost the smile. The doors closed behind me, and I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair.

"Graduation…" I said aloud. "That means I won't see Chouji anymore, doesn't it…?"

--

"Congratulations, everyone." I said, smiling brightly as I finished my speech. My class erupted into applause, screaming approval of me and shaking my hand as I climbed down into the crowd to greet my friends.

During the speech, I'd found myself looking for someone. Someone _large_. Someone warm-looking. Someone that I'd officially nick-named, to my own amusement, my 'teddy-bear'.

And yes, this was after two days of getting to know him. Only two days. I didn't mind, though.

Sadly, I hadn't found him.

"Ino!"

I turned and saw my best friend Sakura Haruno running up to me, grinning widely. "Sakura." I said, hugging her.

"Good job, girl, you rocked em!" she cheered, pulling away to tug on the tassel of my graduating cap playfully.

"Thanks." I said, laughing distractedly.

"Oh, there's Temari! Meet me later, okay?!" Sakura cried, running off. "Oh, and TenTen said you've _got_ to try the food, it's supposed to be really good!"

The food…!

I glanced around and spotted the table with the treats, finger food, cake, and refreshments stacked neatly on it. I walked over and stared. There was the cake. It was almost all gone, apparently everyone loved it. I laughed a bit. I turned to the sandwiches. Didn't Chouji make those?

I picked one up. It was two tiny slices of Italian bread with tuna, garlic spice, and lettuce inside. I bit into it shortly, and chewed. My eyes widened as I swallowed.

"Delicious…!" I said aloud, almost breathlessly. I ate the entire thing, savoring each bite. Each time I wanted to say 'Delicious!' over and over again, but I didn't only for fear people could hear me and think I was nuts.

Eating them reminded me of a certain someone, and I glanced around, searching over the heads of everyone and between their bodies, moving about the gym and hugging each other, signing each other's arms and hats and year books, crying, taking pictures.

"And now Ino Yamanaka will give the last bit of her speech."

I blinked when I heard my name and sighed as everyone cheered and two boys came over and offered to help me up to the stage. I'd find him later.

--

"And now, let's party!" I said into the microphone, and everyone screamed happily and threw their hats into the air. I laughed a bit at that and threw mine as well. But my eyes were skimming through the forest of classmates, running about to catch their hat and search for it on the ground. Where, where…?

And then, I saw him. Chouji, standing in a corner, clapping slowly as he leaned against a wall, his eyes catching mine. He smiled, and I smiled right back, not bothering to look at the other men who were desperately trying to catch my attention. I quickly climbed down the steps. I shook hands, hugged, and grinned my way through the crowd till I finally got to him.

I stood in front of him, looking up. He laughed.

"You were great." he said. "Sorry I'm late, I would have caught the first half of your speech if I could, but I had to call a few friends."

I smiled. "It's fine, don't worry." I assured him. All the other classmates were now leaving the gym to get ready for the all-night senior party. We were silent for a bit, almost awkward, as the roaring crowd pushed against each other near us. Then I grinned.

"So I'll see you at the dance, right?"

He blinked. "Yeah, sure."

"And we'll definitely have to exchange numbers. You'll need to show me how to make those sandwiches some day." I continued.

He chuckled, blushing a bit again. "Yeah, of course!"

And I stood on my toes, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and flounced away to greet Sakura, who was waving me over frantically.

--

Men.

They're prizes, yes. They're people that are meant to be chosen, not at random but over time, through getting to know them, growing fond of them, getting to love them. And they're meant to be taken as yours. They're wonderful creatures, those men. They're like the ingredients to a cake. One of them makes up the best part to your unique sense of taste. They satisfy you in many ways. And they can make you feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Ino, I think the chicken's burning, can you help me with it?"

"Coming, Chouji!"

Especially if you choose just the right one.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed, Uchiha, Nami! It was a lot of fun to write. :)_

_**Oh, and by the way, today's my birthday, everyone! I'm turning sixteen! Reviews would be an excellent birthday present. XD**_

_Next: ShinoHina for Baby Cougar! Everyone please look forward to your requests. :D_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	18. ShinoHina: Scared

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**20: **Scared - _Hinata is a world-famous star; the perfect target for an assassin. Shino? Her new bodyguard. (ShinoxHinata - For Baby Cougar)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I still don't understand why you won't do a live concert, Hinata."

Hinata Hyuuga sat in her own private recording studio, speaking with her agent in the lounge.

She sighed. "I've gone over this, Kurenai. You just can't have a live concert with my kind of music. I'm not trying to be vain, but when I have so many harmonies in a song, it just ruins things when you only do the main vocal live."

Kurenai sat forward eagerly. "You've never though about back-up singers?"

Hinata shook her head. "I always found it degrading to the poor women." she said. "Besides, it would make me look like a diva."

Kurenai smiled at her modestly. "You're very sweet, Hinata. But I'm afraid the press doesn't see that. Have you noticed what people are saying about you? They think, since you've never performed live, that you're just using technology to morph your music. That it's not your real voice."

"I'm aware what the press thinks, but believe me, I'm not the only celebrity they target."

Kurenai closed her eyes. "Fine. Then all we need to do to clear your name is something public. Something that will give them a good view of you, a good opinion, but not something that says you're desperate for attention."

Hinata tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, her long, straight, violet-blue hair flowing over her shoulders.

"A dinner party?"

--

"Hinata, this is lovely!"

Hinata, in her long periwinkle gown, turned and smiled as a pink-haired woman in a pastel-green dress came over.

Careful not to spill the small glass of crimson wine held delicately in her left hand, she leaned over and hugged her good celebrity friend daintily. The two shared a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, Sakura." Hinata said sweetly.

Sakura Haruno, famous actress starring in all the chick flicks. Hinata had to admit that she wasn't very good, but she was a sweet person and a great friend.

"You too, darling! It's been so long!" Sakura replied dramatically. "I hate being cooped up down in Osaka to do that movie , I barely have time to parties like these."

"It's a shame." Hinata said honestly. "When you're done filming you should call me, we'll go out and have some fun."

"Oh definitely." Sakura said eagerly. Hinata laughed a bit beneath her breath, she was sure a day with Sakura would be exciting. "Oh, look at that, it's Ino. I'll see you inside, Hinata. Good job on the party!"

Sakura hurried off, and Hinata sipped her wine, glancing around casually. Guests came in, most of them she recognized but some she hadn't the memory to recall their face. And in between all of them, she suddenly saw a shadow. She looked closer; it was a person, with red curly hair in a suit, slipping through them. She couldn't help but think that he looked a little suspicious as he neared her, but he spotted her and gave her a huge smile.

"Hinata Hyuuga, just the girl I wanted to see!" the man said loudly, gruffly, walking over and holding out a hand.

She smiled and set her small, pale, long-fingered one in his large calloused one for him to shake. "I'm sorry, I don't remember if I've met you before." she said with a bit of a guilty laugh in her voice.

"Ah, not at all, dear, not at all, you see I haven't met you." the man said. "I just came here with my girlfriend whom you've invited. Kin?"

Hinata was reminded of the name vaguely, and so she nodded slowly. "Ah. It's nice to meet you…um…"

"Miroya, my name is Miroya…listen, is it alright if I have a word with you in private?" he asked almost eagerly as he let go of her hand.

"Um…sure, that's fine." she said politely, a little confused and not exactly looking forward to it.

"Excellent, excellent! How does it sound somewhere in your house?"

"Um, okay…"

"Perfect, perfect, well come along!" He suddenly pressed a hand to her back and pushed her along. She had trouble keeping up with his fast legs, and he had an air around him as if he _had_ to guide her into her own house.

He got her into a back room and closed the door, then turned to her, clapping his hands together. "Alright, so-"

Suddenly the door opened, and a another man came in, the moonlight shining through the window onto his face, pale as snow. His dark tinted glasses gleamed maliciously, and he was also in a suit, yet a little more stiff-looking. He had dark black hair that looked very soft to the touch.

"Excuse me, but if you want to speak with Hinata, you'll have to go through me."

Miroya gulped. "I just wanted to speak business with-"

"Sir, she already has a recording contract. Please leave her alone." the mystery-man said.

Miroya nodded shakily and left the room in a slouch, reluctantly glancing back at Hinata over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

"Wh…Who are you?" Hinata asked slowly, confused.

The man glanced at her. "My name is Shino Abarame." he said simply. "Your new bodyguard."

--

Kurenai and Hinata sat in Hinata's studio. Shino was outside, guarding the door.

Kurenai sighed, preparing to explain herself. "You remember last week when Ino almost got raped because her bodyguard was neglecting his duties?"

"Yes…" Hinata said slowly.

"Well, I've noticed your own bodyguard has been slacking a bit, and, well…I can't let any chances slip me by. Remember that you are the perfect target for an assassin or some crazed drunk. If your bodyguards off playing somewhere, something could happen to you!"

"So…you hired a new one?"

"I hired a new one and fired the old one. And this one, for sure, will be a good one."

Hinata sighed and put a hand to her head.

"You shouldn't be mad at me, Hinata." Kurenai continued. "It looks like I did so at the right time. That man is an agent, and is one that would have pretty much made you into his slave if you signed his contract. He's just greedy for money, he cares nothing of the art."

"I'm not angry, in fact I'm a little grateful." Hinata said truthfully. "I'm just surprised, is all."

Kurenai smiled. "You should get to know him, then! I know your last one was such a loser, and he didn't really want to get close to you. But this one's a nice guy."

Hinata twirled a strand of hair around her finger thoughtfully. That wasn't such a bad idea.

--

Hinata looked sideways at Shino as she rode in the back of her limo next to him on her way home. It was silent, and the sun barely filtered through the tinted windows. Shino was looking sideways out the window, not once glancing at her.

"I never got to thank you for last night." Hinata started conversationally, remembering Kurenai's advice.

He said nothing, but he drummed his fingers once across his knee.

She glanced at his pale hand then back up to his face. "So, um…" she said, losing her train of thought and regaining it quickly. "…Thank you?"

Again, she didn't get a response.

She sighed. "Great, another bodyguard just like the rest." she mumbled, setting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

This time Shino spoke, though he didn't look way from the window. "You're mistaken. I do not neglect my duties."

"Not like that." Hinata said. "I don't want to be selfish and complain that I'm bored. I mean, I have one of the most exciting lives you can have. But none of my bodyguards ever speak."

Shino glanced at her briefly. She looked out the window now, trying to interest herself in at least something.

"It's lonely being a celebrity?"

Hinata blinked and turned in surprise back to Shino. He was facing her now, directly. She smiled.

"Yes."

--

"How much do you get paid?" Hinata asked.

On the long ride home, she had interested herself in polite small talk with Shino, who actually responded now.

"A lot." he replied simply. "About as much as you."

"Ah." Finding herself running out of ideas, she decided to continue questioning about his job Not interrogating him, she knew. She wasn't being nosy. Just curious, interested in him. Polite and knowing her boundaries. And he actually seemed to enjoy it a bit.

"I've always wondered…" she said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you all wear those tinted glasses?"

Shino looked at her. "Our identity is important." he said. "If we have a suspect, we don't want them to know we're on to them."

"Oh." Hinata watched him. "How dark are they?"

Shino suddenly reached his long hands up and removed the glasses.

Hinata's mouth fell open.

"Pretty dark." he said, examining the lenses before turning back to her.

Hinata felt her cheeks turn bright red.

'_Finally…I think this is going to be fun…_' she thought.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **_Ha-ha. I always thought Shino would be extremely sexy without those glasses. Now imagine that in a suit…yummy! XD I'm so sorry it took so long, Baby Cougar. I hope you enjoyed it though! Next up, KakaAnko for totalnarutofangirl85. Everyone please look forward to your requests, just remember it may take a while. :)_

**_Remember to check out my new story To Look Behind The Clouds, part of my new trilogy! :D_**

_thanks for reading!  
_

_xmarachanx_


	19. KakaAnko: Action!

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**21: **Action! - _Oh, now you all decide to sit there and act like zombies! Why didn't you just do that in the first place?! (KakashixAnko - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"He_llo_?!"

Kakashi sighed as Anko roared into her mega-phone and placed his chin in his hand, elbow propped on the armrest of the co-director's chair. The director, Anko, got to her feet furiously.

The set of the zombie movie was placed conveniently in the middle of the sidewalk of a busy city, and the scene had just been interrupted by a few civilians passing right in front of the camera almost ignorantly.

Anko growled as she stormed over to the camera and gestured at it largely with her arms as if the passerby, who were stopping and staring, surprised at this woman's unspeakable amount of rage, were all blind and deaf.

"Do you know what this is?!" she yelled. "You, with the pink hair!"

"Me?" A young girl with long pink hair and green eyes blinked as Anko pointed to her menacingly.

"Tell me what this is!"

"Um…It's a camera…?"

"What a pair of eyes on pinky!" Anko cried sarcastically. The pink-haired girl huffed grouchily, insulted.

Anko placed a hand roughly on the camera next to her, and the cameraman behind it winced slightly as the setup shook. "Correct." she said. "It's a camera. And do you know what it's doing? Pinky, you're doing well on this so far, why don't you try again?"

"Why-?"

"_Hey_! I'm running this game show, _I'll_ ask the questions! Now you wanna aim for the million bucks or what?! Answer!"

"Um, it's filming…?"

"_What_ is it filming, exactly?"

"…A…movie…?"

"Precisely, a movie." Anko clapped her hands together. "Good girl, give the dog a bone!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm. Kakashi exhaled slowly and took interest in staring at the sky, glancing every now and then down at Anko in the set next to the camera.

"And yet the lot of you idiots decided to walk right in front of it! The next Shakespeare's, the past Julia Andrew's, are all _dying on the sidewalks_, bleeding their hearts out of their noses, because _you people_ can't stay off of the sidewalk for a few seconds! If you really want to step in front of the camera like a couple of fools, you could at _least_ act like _zombies_!"

"…Um…sorry…?"

"You're damn _right_ you're sorry, pinky! The whole lot of you had better be sorry! Because of you idiots we've got to start all over again!"

"_Whaaaaaat_?!"

At that, the crew began to complain.

"Kakashi!" A cameraman caught his attention. "Do something, sir, please, this scene is way too long to have to start over!"

"There'll be no convincing her." Kakashi said simply, speaking what he knew was the grim truth.

"Anko, please, you can _not_ make me do this again!" the lead actress whined.

Hearing this, Anko stiffened. Everyone stopped complaining, and a couple people backed away slowly. The actress seemed to realize her mistake and put her hands up to her lips slowly, steadying herself warily. She waited as Anko gradually turned around, a terrifying look on her face.

"I can't make you?" Anko asked softly. The only sounds now were the honking of the cars and chatting of the people in the distance. A crowd began to form around the set, a silent crowd, shifting uncertainly, knowing something was coming. "Is that what you think?" Anko continued breathily. "That I can't make you?"

The lead actress gulped, her hands shaking a bit. "N-N-N-N-No, I-I m-m-m-meant-"

"What? That _you_ can boss _me_ around?" Anko whispered. It was deathly quiet. "That I can't do anything unless your _SPOILED LITTLE ASS IS UP TO IT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK_?!" And she'd lost it again, shouting at the top of her lungs at the poor young lady.

"Y-Ye-NO! I mean no, no, no s-s-s-sir, I mean Your Majesty, I m-m-mean ma'am-!"

"GOOD! NOW GET IN YOUR POSITION THIS INSTANT! ALL OF YOU! WE'RE DOING THIS OVER AGAIN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone cried, hurrying into their positions.

Anko stomped over to the director's chair and sat in it, relaxing slowly. "I tell you, Kakashi, this is perfect weather for the scene." Anko said, suddenly brightening again and smiling at him while flipping a hand towards the grey sky, rainclouds looming, billowing and ominous, on the edge of the horizon in the distance. "It really sets the mood, doesn't it? I mean, look at how scared they are!"

Kakashi turned to watch the lead actress shaking as she read her lines, a look of terror upon her face. "I think it's more you that's setting the mood than anything." he said calmly in and undertone. Fortunately Anko was too busy staring at the scene eagerly to hear that.

After a while Kakashi sighed and brought out a little orange book. He smiled a bit, chuckling under his breath. What a perfect part he had last left off at. He had been looking forward to reading this for a long-!

"What do you think you're doing?"

He groaned as Anko hissed and slapped the book out of his hands.

"Pay attention to your cast!" she cried in a hoarse whisper. Hoarse only because she'd been yelling her ass off for a couple weeks in a row, Kakashi thought with slight amusement. "You hired them, you can at least _watch _them and make sure the movie you're helping to create is an amazing one!" Anko continued reasonably.

"Anko, it's a long scene." Kakashi muttered glumly. "I'm tired. I'm bored. I've seen this fifteen times. I don't _feel_ like watching this."

"You can't rush perfection." Anko said seriously. She tilted her head to the side. "By the way, I don't know why you read that anyways."

Kakashi coughed. "It's none of your business." he muttered.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "I mean, I thought I could satisfy your need to read something like that, hmm…?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What-?"

"HEY! YOU! GET OUT OF THE WAY OF THE CAMERA!"

Everyone groaned when a passerby stumbled to a stop and gazed at her.

Anko blinked as everyone stared at her, eyes big, trying not to piss her off again. She grinned.

"Oh, _now_ you all decide to sit there and act like zombies! Why didn't you just do that in the first place?!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _Drabblicious. XD Don't get mad at me cause it's short. That's what a drabble is. :P_

_Yay for early updates! I don't have school today cause it's a snow day! Woo-hoo! The snow's, like, up to my freakin' knees, I love it! :D It snows so much over here..._

_I think this is a holiday present for all of you. So I guess here's an early Happy Holidays! Maybe I'll update during break cause I can't afford to travel out of town this year (damn economy, ruining my fun) and I'll probably be bored to death. :P But just in case:_

_**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year, I love you all!**_

_Next: AsuKure for totalnarutofangirl85! Everyone please look forward to your requests, but remember it may take a while. O_O_

_**Oh, another thing: **Please, I'm flattered you're inspired, but STOP STEALING MY IDEAS. So far three people have done so without my permission. I know three isn't a very big number, but I want to stop this pattern before it DOES get big. So please DO NOT STEAL. Ya theifs! :D (I feel like I'm talking to Robin Hood. Go figure. XD)_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	20. AsuKure: Everyone

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**22:** Everyone - "_She told me she was wrong." Shikamaru says. "Everyone should feel what she felt. Just once." (AsumaxKurenai - For totalnarutofangirl85)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He shouldn't be remembering.

He lifts the cigarette to his lips and sucks the smoke in slowly, just like Asuma used to do. He used to think smoking was disgusting. It would ruin his lungs. Now, he doesn't know. And he doesn't think he should be remembering.

"Shikamaru, stop thinking about her."

He looks up at Temari and turns away. They're behind the school, leaning against the wall in their uniforms. "What makes you guess I'm thinking about her?" Shikamaru asks. Though she's right. Kurenai is all he's been thinking about for a while now.

"You always smoke when you think about Asuma or Kurenai." Temari says wisely, flattening her school skirt against a small lukewarm breeze that flutters a few flyers and newspapers and plastic bags across the parking lot they're facing. Heat waves wiggle the air above the black pavement as if every molecule in the solar system is dancing.

And yet everything seems still. Shikamaru looks up at the clouds as he sucks on the smoke stick again, exhaling slowly and letting a wisp of black escape between his lips. Temari frowns in distaste but says nothing more.

"Are you blaming me for my memory?" Shikamaru asks suddenly. Temari's silent. "You know…" Shikamaru chuckles a bit. "Maybe I want everyone to blame me."

Temari sighs.

He closes his eyes and thinks, and he remembers her voice.

"_You know what? I wanted them to blame me."_

Charcoal hair twisting around a pale face, crimson eyes, lips painted blood-red.

He can remember. They talked about a lot of things. She just starting talking about herself. It was just a little at first. Then she…explained so many things.

Before Middle School she was already out of control. She fell in with the wrong group of kids. She didn't care for rules or judgment. When people asked how her parents raised her…

Parents. She had them. But she came from a cruel household. They never talked to her. They never cared about her. Her father was drunk half the time and most of the time she wasn't allowed in the house.

She couldn't remember being held, she said with a bitter smile.

"She said she thought no one should feel like she did." Shikamaru says.

"What?" Temari asks. "Oh, Kurenai." Temari crosses her arms across her chest. "Well I don't blame her."

"She told me…that she couldn't trust anyone…"

In High School she barely ever showed up at all.

That's why it was a coincidence, Shikamaru smiles a bit, that she ever met him at all.

He found her in detention. He was a senior, and she was a sophomore. He was a good kid.

He found her crying at a desk. Sobbing. Wondering why she turned out like this.

"_It was all I wanted. To love people…and be loved…No one should feel like that. Alone. I hoped no one would ever have to feel anything I felt in my life…"_

He took her by the hand and dragged her out of the classroom, though. He took her out to dinner. She was hungry, so she let him. But she thought he was weird. At first, anyway.

After that, she came to school more often.

He was in the same class as her. He would ditch his friends just to go talk to her. She was beautiful, and she would find him blushing sometimes when he looked at her. He made her laugh.

After a while, she began to change. She still didn't do her work, but she showed, at least. She thought that that, at least, counted for something.

He got her flowers, sometimes, after school. Just a token of respect, he'd say with an awkward shuffle. She'd never been given a token of anything, she'd retort.

"_He was sweet. He was funny. He was the first person to smile at me."_

Of course it was only a matter of time.

She asked him why. Why did he give a rat's ass about her, why did he love her?

"_And he told me that he saw me cry."_

He said he admired the strength it took her to cry like that, she said with a small laugh.

"Asuma turned her into who she is today." Shikamaru says quietly.

"Well yeah." Temari says. "Lucky thing, she is." Temari laughs. "She's such a sweet woman."

They were married. And they lived what they thought would be a life that she never thought she'd have.

"But then…" Shikamaru says.

"He died." Temari says for him. "That was two years ago, Shikamaru. And you still hang out here after school and think about him sometimes."

He'd changed Shikamaru too, Shikamaru recalls. Asuma and Kurenai were teachers, and Asuma was Shikamaru's favorite of all. They'd go into the classroom together and play chess, talk about the world. Sometimes Kurenai would come in with drinks for them, which was somewhat amusing. Or she'd bring Temari in as well, just to watch them.

Shikamaru closes his eyes, remembering his talk with Kurenai a year after Asuma's death.

"_I asked myself why the morning and night came. Why the weather was still being predicted. Why the world just didn't stop altogether and why we didn't all just die with him."_

She wanted to kill herself. But then…

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru watches Temari as she stares at him, blue eyes curious.

She found them. Shikamaru and Temari, sitting in a classroom together. Just talking, but…

"_I saw something in the two of you that I could find in me and Asuma if I tried to open my memory back up again and search through all the moments we shared together. You and Temari…"_

Shikamaru smiles. "Temari, you know Kurenai?"

Temari tilts her head to the side. "Yeah?"

"She told me she was wrong." Shikamaru says. "Everyone should feel what she felt. Just once."

"_Everyone."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** _O_O Angst…I'm sorry…_

_But it had a semi-cute ending, right? :) Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed, totalnarutofangirl85. Early updates for the win. XD_

_NEXT: NejiTen for FallenAngel92. Beware, it's gonna be angst. I'm in a mood for angst…O_O_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	21. NejiTen CHRISTMAS: 明日のために

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**23:**「明日のために」- "_Because of tomorrow." (NejixTenTen - Christmas Shot)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

There was too much to be done.

TenTen was, for sure, a holiday person. She always got a gift for the birthday of each member of Team Gai. She enjoyed busying herself with putting up decorations in just the right places and baking cookies and pies and cakes. She loved inviting people over to her house to show off what she had done. Without a family, it was hard to really enjoy special occasions, so she made the most of it.

But even with all the joy that the holiday season gave her, and as much as she hated doing nothing and loved being busy, she had to admit that she had her hands full.

"A flower pot? Lee, are you sure?" TenTen asked carefully. Lee was walking TenTen home from training through the snow, the two wrapped firmly in their winter coats. TenTen had been going around asking for present ideas. Gai-sensei had answered that he simply wanted a cheesecake. That TenTen could handle. She hadn't gotten around to asking Neji yet. She was slightly intimidated by the thought, and she pushed it out of her mind as she pondered why Lee would ask for such a strange gift.

"I would like a flower pot so I can give it to Sakura-chan." Lee declared, smiling as the snow melted on his rather large nose.

TenTen sighed. "You'll just never get over her, will you?"

"Is something the matter, TenTen?"

"No, nothing." she said, smiling through her exasperation. "So you want a flower pot, I guess I can get you one if you really want it. I'll just stop by Ino's place later. And I know getting Gai-sensei a really nice cheesecake won't be too hard either."

"But TenTen, what about Neji-kun?"

"I haven't asked what he wants yet." TenTen wondered if he would even answer. He wasn't exactly cheerful when it came to these kinds of things. Even if he did ask for something, it would probably be small and cheap and meaningless. Something that he actually needed, not something he'd want.

Lee frowned. "TenTen, that is very rude, leaving him behind like that."

TenTen laughed. "I'm not leaving him behind, Lee, I just haven't gotten around to asking him is all. I'm really busy right now, I have to get a lot of stuff. Holiday shopping is hard!"

Lee smiled a bit. "Why don't I help you?"

TenTen shook her head. "No, you're supposed to do it by yourself. I don't want to get your hopes up or anything."

"Ah, of course." Lee turned to look forward. "Well, you should ask Neji today. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, after all."

TenTen winced. "I know, don't remind me." she mumbled. She had so many things to do in such little time…It was going to be hectic.

"Ah, I am sorry." Lee grinned. "I'll drop you off here. Good luck with your shopping."

"Thanks, I'll need it." TenTen said glumly.

--

"I know he likes onigiri, but I can't get him _that_ for Christmas, can I?" TenTen was whispering to herself as she walked down a road in the village, two paper bags held under one arm neatly and her pale blue coat with a golden, Chinese trim wrapped tightly around her. Her breath fogged in front of her, the snow falling and melting in her hair. People scurried by, hoping to get in their last minute emphasis for family and friends, not caring who they were pushing aside or trampling on.

The sky above her was pearly white with clouds. The sun could barely be seen, but TenTen knew it was probably lowering in the sky by now. It was pleasant out. The birds that dared stay in the chilly weather pecked at the ground curiously and flew out of the way of the many civilian's feet in a churning black mass, only to settle down again not too far from where they were in the first place.

She stopped by the Yamanaka Flower Shop and entered quickly, looking around. Of course the main plant in the place was mistletoe. It hung from the ceiling, from the windows and doors, and even above the counter, and TenTen almost wanted to avoid it as she walked inside, stomping her feet a little to rid of the snow packed onto the ground. She noticed Ino immediately, over at the counter, and hurried over.

Ino spotted her. "TenTen. I have it for you."

TenTen smiled politely. "Thanks for holding it." she said as Ino bent over the counter and revealed a semi-large, brick pot with Poinsettias sprouting magnificently inside, great, tear-shaped red petals exposing themselves proudly to the air.

"It was no problem." Ino assured her as TenTen handed over the currency. TenTen held the pot carefully and smiled gratefully at a kindly man that opened the door for her. "Thank you for coming!" Ino called out as the door snapped shut behind TenTen's back.

TenTen stumbled awkwardly down the street, feeling as though she should have dropped off the other two bags at home before getting this last gift. She nearly fell when she slipped dangerously on a stretch of ice hidden underneath the snow, and she groaned, angry at herself.

"Need some help?"

She sighed as two familiar hands lifted the pot out of her arms. "Hi Neji…thanks."

He nodded around the petals. "On your way home?"

"…Um, yes." TenTen had actually been planning to go window shopping to try and get ideas for Neji's gift, but now that Neji was here…

"I'll help you." he decided politely.

"Thanks a lot." she said again as she shifted the bags and straightened up a bit, finding it easier to walk. They crossed out of the shopping square and into a main road, feet crunching in the snow.

"You have you arms full." Neji noticed, making small conversation. "Who are all these for?"

"Well in here there's a couple gifts for some of my friends, I actually have a cheesecake for Gai-sensei in this bag." TenTen automatically, not exactly knowing why, started rambling on about her gifts.

"And this?" Neji asked, nodding at the large plant in his arms.

She smiled sheepishly. "Um, that's for Lee. He wanted one so he could give it to Sakura."

"He would ask for something like that." Neji said slowly.

TenTen giggled a bit, feeling slightly on edge. She always somewhat felt like that around Neji. Excitement, adrenaline, admiration. Guilty enough, she felt nervous. She had a feeling it was from all the training they'd gone through, but there was something else always nagging her mind.

"So have you been busy yourself?" TenTen asked him casually.

"Not really." he admitted slowly, almost cautiously, skirting a patch of snow that looked too slippery for his taste. "At least not as much as you, it seems." he continued, catching up to her.

He wouldn't be busy, of course. She couldn't remember when she'd last seen him shopping except for food and necessities. That was so like Neji. Occasionally he'd go out on a limb, but usually he stuck to what he was supposed to do.

"Ah, we're here." TenTen said.

Suddenly Neji stopped. "TenTen."

"Hm?" She collected the plant from his arms, very aware of how close she was suddenly and blacking up quickly, trying to act normal.

""How does…breakfast tomorrow sound to you?"

TenTen stared at him. She wasn't sure if he was asking her out or not yet. "Breakfast…?"

"Well, because it's Christmas Eve, and I thought that me taking you out to breakfast…would make a nice present for you."

He wasn't even nervous. Or so it seemed. He was just slightly hesitant as he spoke, and he watched her carefully as if speculating, judging himself.

In spite of herself, TenTen smiled.

"It sounds nice."

He smiled back as a bird fluttered from the roof of TenTen's house and off into the distance. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **_A oneshot inspired by a quote from __Peg Bracken, who was a famous American writer and feminist; __"Gifts of time and love are surely the basic ingredients of a truly merry Christmas." :)_

_Sorry FallenAngel92. I'll get your NejiTen request up next._

_So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed. I'll probably update again during break because I have so much time on my hands. But this is the __official__ holiday present for everyone. I hope you enjoyed!_

_**Happy Holidays. (:**_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	22. NejiTen: A Deal

.:.: An Artist's Touch :.:.

: _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _:

**24: **A Deal - _I can see it coming. But some things matter more than your own feelings. (NejixTenTen - For FallenAngel92)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My job is a grim one.

Ever heard of a hospice? That's the place where people who are expected to die go for a bit of good health, comfort, and relaxation. And yes, almost everyone sent to a hospice does die. I'm TenTen, one of the workers in a hospice. I hate my job. But I have to keep it. It pays pretty well, no matter what troubles I go through.

"TenTen."

I look up to see Ino Yamanaka running at me. She's another nurse in the hospice. She's a little immature, and honestly, I don't like her and never have. "You have a patient, and he's attractive." she says with a smile, clutching a wooden clipboard.

"Please, Ino, try to act professional for once." I mutter as I take the files from her and retrieve the clipboard from her manicured nails. "You're in a hospice for god's sake, that's sick."

"Oh TenTen, brighten up for once." Ino snaps. "This place isn't supposed to be so gloomy. Now put on a happy face and get to your new patient! Just because your last one just died doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us! We have patients of our own that we miss, but it's just the rules of the job. So go and make the most of it! Go on!"

I let the blonde push me reluctantly out the employee lounge and I walk grouchily through the spotless, pure white halls and find room 3-B, my new patient's room. I quickly scan the clipboard for his information.

"Neji Hyuuga…" I say aloud so I can remember. "Diagnosed with …oh…heart cancer…"

That's the newest medical catastrophe, heart cancer. The cells duplicating too fast on the heart, slowing the blood's flow, creating tumors, and eventually killing the victim in a few days. There's no way to cure it, since it's genetic.

I take a deep breath to calm myself when I get this heart-jerking feeling. This is my first patient with heart cancer. My first patient that's going to die so soon. Well, maybe it's a good thing. I won't get too attached to this one.

I push aside the swishy white curtain and walk on in, expecting this Neji Hyuuga to be an old man in his forties. But I stop dead when I see who he really is.

He's absolutely _lovely_.

I quickly compose myself and glance down once more at the clipboard, while realizing why Ino was so excited. My eyes scan the information over quickly and I find what I was looking for; his age. He's twenty two, only a year younger than me.

And to die at that age, looking like that…

How unfortunate.

"I'm guessing you're my nurse." he says quietly. His voice is buttery-smooth.

"Oh, um, yes. My name's TenTen. You're Neji?"

"Yeah." He looks away from me and to his knees. He's wearing surprisingly simple clothes for someone so good-looking. People in a hospice are allowed to wear whatever they want, and his choice is jeans, a dark brown shirt and a jean jacket.

There he sits on the bed in silence, looking so out of place and preoccupied. Ino was supposed to have alerted him of his disease a couple hours before I was called to see him. He's probably still thinking it over. And I'm just standing here like an idiot.

I clear my throat nervously. "Well, would you like anything?" He says nothing, so I decide to elaborate, suggest something. People who are about to die often want strange things that they're emotionally attached to, but they're allowed basically anything they want without question. "A glass of water, something to eat, a phone call…?" He still says nothing. "How about-?"

"I'm going to die in a couple days." he interrupts me suddenly. "In a few days, I'm not going to exist."

I don't know what to say. But I can't leave a question like that hanging in the air. I have to come up with something quick. "…That's…expected…" I choke out pathetically.

"I see." he says. His voice…How can he keep it so steady, and yet have eyes that show such anger, fright, and confusion?

"I-Is there something you'd like…?"

All he does is sit there. And I take that as an invitation to leave.

--

"Ah, Lee, I promised I wouldn't go all girly, I know. Hospice takes guts. But I hate my job!" I complain.

I'm sitting in Starbucks with my good friend Rock Lee at a two-seater table, staring glumly over the rim of my black coffee, sugar swirling around in it, clutched tightly between my hands. It's cold out, and my cheeks are probably still pink from the walk in.

Lee sighs. "TenTen, what is the trouble now?"

"I don't know! I don't know what's so different about this guy, maybe it's because he looks so young and healthy and I'm used to old, _un_healthy guys! I feel so selfish, I feel so unworthy!"

Lee smiles. "TenTen, you are a kind person. I think your problem with this one is that you don't know how to get to know him better."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll regret it later, but the only way is to make his final days the best of his life. Be compassionate."

--

"That's what Lee said?" Sakura asks. Sakura's a nurse at the hospital and also a good friend of mine. We're in the employee lounge, and I'm taking my files again, ready to check on Neji and give him his breakfast, which is in my other hand on a tray. He didn't say what he wanted, so I got the usual; toast and an orange juice.

"Yeah." I say. "I honestly don't get it though. How am I supposed to get to know him, be compassionate?"

Sakura smiles. "You know, TenTen…Why do you think people are so nice to their grandparents?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Um…because they're gonna die soon?"

"Yes."

"But that doesn't work with Neji. Grandparents are always so happy and willing to accept help. Neji's just…emotionless."

"Yes. And why do you think your grandparents are so happy?"

"…Because, um…"

"Because you're so close to them."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, like Lee said, you'll regret it, but get attached to him." Sakura says. "That will be easier for him. Maybe not for you. But definitely for him."

I look down at the tray. Maybe she and Lee are right.

Okay. Time to make a friend.

--

"Alright, you." I walk into my patient's room and glare him down. He's sitting on the bed, and he looks up at me, surprised by my tone and sudden appearance. "You're going to play a game with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. We're playing a game. But not _that _kind of game, don't worry. It's a guessing game. I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to give me the first letter of your answer."

"Are you right in the head?"

Well, at least he's talking now. "Just answer. What's your favorite food?"

He stares at me blankly for a second, then sighs. "Alright. I only have a bit to live, I might as well act like an idiot once." he mutters. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "P."

Yes, it's working! "Pancakes?"

"No."

"Pasta?"

"Yes."

"What's your ideal breakfast?"

"Must you ask me another one…?"

"It's part of the game."

"T."

"Toast?"

"Yes."

"What to drink?"

"Great, the last nurse of my life is also the most annoying."

"Answer."

"W."

"Just…water…?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back."

--

"Good morning." I say cheerfully as I enter through the white curtain into his room. It's been a couple days now, and I pretty much consider Neji a friend. We have a lot in common. It's nice.

"Hi." he says simply, smiling at me a bit.

"Here's your breakfast." I hand him the tray with the usual ideal breakfast on it. "Need anything else?"

"You're not my maid, remember."

"But I _am_ getting paid." I remind him, a finger in the air slyly.

"True…Even if you know nothing about medicine." He sets the tray aside and smirks as I laugh. But the smirk flies off his face to be replaced with a shocked expression, and he leans over and coughs, clutching his stomach with his arms wrapped around himself.

Blood's trickling out of his mouth and he heaves forward.

The symptoms of his cancer. The climax;

Death.

"_Neji_!" I run forward stupidly and wrap my arms around him. He's obviously having trouble breathing as he leans on me.

"It's…it's alright…" he gasps.

I feel the tears prick my eyes, see them blind my vision, and blink them away so they drip down my face. "N-Neji, try to breath…"

But to my surprise, he smiles at me. "It's alright. I'm ready…" he says weakly.

My eyes widen. "N-No, don't talk like that! We can still do something, I'll get help!" I stand, but before I can run, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I look back down at him in surprise to see his eyes gazing up at me desperately, still in terrible pain.

"Don't…leave me…_please_…!" he somehow manages to whisper through the agony.

Tears spill from my eyes as the savage reality hits me, the impact making my heart ache. I nod and sit next to him, holding him in my arms, resting my face against his. "I won't." I whisper shakily. "If you won't ever leave me…"

He smiles at me. "Of course…" he breaths. "Thanks…TenTen…"

And with that, he closes his eyes.

It's a deal.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:**_ Bleh. I've never killed off Neji before. I'm sorry. D:_

_I'm also very sorry that I've been slacking on these requests. Grah. My second day back at school went well, though. Break's over, the holidays are over, and now it's time to hunker down and study for mid-terms and, of course the thing that those of us in our Junior Year of High School look forward to the most (sarcasm): ACT's! :O_

_I understand that although it's angst it's a little sloppy. I apologize. It was rushed. I hope you enjoyed FallenAngel92! Next is SasuSaku, then NaruHina, both for FallenAngel92. Everyone please look forward to your requests, and remember that the list is very long. (:_

_thanks for reading!_

_xmarachanx_


	23. S U N R I S E

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

ll-ll

**The Sun Will Rise:** _As long as it may take, there are a few things that are bound to happen. Morning, night, and love. (NarutoxHinata - For FallenAngel92)_

Hinata watched from behind a post Naruto Uzumaki walking through the dust and dirt of Konoha Village with Jiraya. The back of his orange jacket, the swirl stitched so meticulously in, bounced with his carefree steps.

She wondered when she'd see him again. And how much she'd have changed by then. Her hand tightened on the post. She would miss watching him from afar, watching him grow stronger and stronger. Seeing the lives he changed. Including hers, of course. He'd changed her life from the moment he'd stepped in front of the class declaring his dreams aloud, something she admired more than anything because she would never in her wildest imagination see _herself_ with such confidence.

Except…when she fought her brother Neji, the things Naruto had said had given her a feeling of pure, adrenalized, even curious confidence that drove her to determination unlike her at all.

She smiled as the blonde boy walked out of sight. When she saw Naruto next, she would be a new person. Meanwhile, Naruto felt as though someone was watching him. He smiled, relieved. So he wasn't doing this for nothing after all. He'd have to thank whoever this was. But for now, he had to get stronger.

They could wait.

**Bad Day:** _Anko had just experienced the worst day of her life. But it was getting better. (KakashixAnko - For Dreaming101)_

Her alarm clock died that morning. Her hot water wasn't working in the shower. She was late, so she couldn't eat breakfast. Her car wouldn't start, so she had to take the bus, where a baby almost threw up on her bag. The bus wouldn't take her all the way to work, so she had to walk halfway there in the rain. When she finally got there, she was demoted, since, working at an art museum as a tour guide, her costumers were forced to wait, and her fancy outfit was ruined from the rainwater. Her car still at the shop, she had to walk back home, and _then_ it was too _hot_ outside.

When she got home, her stove wasn't working correctly, and all the milk had gone past the expiration date. She'd decided to just go to the bar to eat something really quickly. Now, she sat at a stool grouchily. A silver-haired man passed and gave her a grin as he looked her up and down. "Hey, gorgeous."

Anko blinked and watched him walk away, then giggle to herself, blushing a little, something that was quite unlike her. "Good day?" the barman asked with a friendly smile, leaning against the counter as he cleaned a glass with a rag. She shrugged, ignoring the contrary. "Eh, getting better."

**Stalker:** _Asuma had always been Kurenai's personal stalker. (AsumaxKurenai – For Dreaming101)_

The first time Kurenai met Asuma, she was going for a walk downtown to see her friends and she had tripped and landed in his open arms. He'd gazed at her as she up-righted herself hastily, then immediately asked her out to lunch. She'd thanked him but declined politely.

The second time Kurenai ran into him was at her job. She was head of the design tablet at a cell phone company, and she was getting a short cup of coffee in the lounge of the office building. Being a large corporation it wasn't a surprise to see him there. He'd come straight up to her and introduced himself, asking quite forwardly for her name in return. She said it, although uncomfortably, and excused herself in a flash.

The last time she saw him was at the mall. She'd dropped a few of her bags, and he'd picked them up for her. She thanked him nervously, but when he asked her if she wanted help carrying them, she told him to stop following her and walked away briskly.

The last she'd heard of him was from a friend of hers at work, who told her he'd died from a heart attack in his home. He was dead and gone, and for once she wanted to look over her shoulder and see him there once more.

ll-ll

**The Sun Will Rise**: Another drabble, and on the same day. Just like I promised! I'm on a roll, and it's easier to type drabbles cause they're short and fast and just as powerful as a one-shot. Hope you liked, FallAngel92. (:

**Bad Day:** Go Kakashi, am I right? This is actually relates to me. I was having this awful day at school, but I was walking home a bunch of guys whistled at me out their car window. Now this usually pisses me off, but that day I think I needed something funny like that to cheer me up. Ah, men. You save our lives. (;

**Stalker:** Please excuse the angst. Ah, sweet simplicity. ): Hope you enjoyed both drabbles, Dreaming101.

_**NEXT:** Fuck! My Life! A SasuNaru for kagomesdemondaughter. (:_


	24. SasuNaru: Fuck! My Life!

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**29:** Fuck! My Life! - _Naruto's entire life was recorded on his camera. And now, his life had been confiscated. (SasukexNaruto – For kagomesdemondaughter)_

ll-ll

"Naruto, stop filming me, you brat!" Ino shrieked.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Sorry, sorry. You don't 'look good' today, huh?"

"Damn straight! Keep that camera out of my face, idiot!" she snapped, dusting herself off after pushing Naruto away from her furiously. The two sat on the side of a classroom before the first class of the school day, looking out the window. The sharp morning sun glinted through the glass, and the gentle smell of dew from the open doors caressed their senses peacefully. The rays of sunlight shining around Ino were perfect, to Naruto, and he thought it was a shame as he deleted the small scene recorded on his silver digital camera.

Every bit of Naruto's High School experience, being a senior at the beginning of the year, was recorded on his camera. Everything he could remember since it had been placed in his hand at the beginning of his freshman year of High School by Ino Yamanaka herself, his best friend since childhood giving him a gift for his birthday.

"Alright, class, take your seats and lets begin." Kakashi said, late as usual and entering the room somehow grouchily. Everyone scooted into position, and Naruto slid off Ino's desk which he had been sitting on and scampered across the room, the last person to get settled and attracting the giggly attention of most of the class, to his seat.

As he lowered himself behind his desk, setting his camera gingerly on the corner of the desk with perfect balance, he noticed someone else still standing next to Kakashi's desk, looking bored.

Kakashi, ironically enough, stood at that moment and gestured to him. "As you can see we have a new student in class. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's new in town. I expect you to treat him with respect." he announced over the small chatter.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke. His raven-blue hair was swept back, his bangs framing a very round, boyish face, contrary to his stone-cold eyes. His skin was pale and smooth, and reminded Naruto of painted porcelain, breakable to the touch. Although the way he stood was in a manner that you could punch him in the stomach and he wouldn't even flinch.

As Kakashi directing him to his seat, next to Naruto coincidentally, Naruto watched him. Sasuke moved with a sort of lanky laziness. He sat slowly and confidently, as if he hadn't the slightest care what he was even sitting on. He stared at the wood of his desk and leaned back in his seat coolly, without a word and without even acknowledging anyone else in the class existed.

Naruto stared at him out of the corner of his eye. This guy was _perfect _film material! He slowly slid his camera into his hands and pressed the 'on' button. It blinked to life without a sound. Naruto moved it so Sasuke's face flickered onto the screen.

Naruto smiled discreetly. He looked even better on camera! This Sasuke Uchiha was some sort of celebrity figure. He hadn't been so entranced since he'd first modeled Ino! What a specimen.

Unfortunately, although Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto's excited filming yet, someone had.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Naruto."

Naruto blinked and quickly turned off his camera, but it was too late. Kakashi's snatched it from the desk and gave Naruto a stern glare. "This is the last straw. I wish you'd stop using people for your own filming experiments."

"But…But it's for my photography project!" Naruto desperately tried to stick up for himself.

"I don't care. This camera's confiscated."

Sasuke turned slowly to glance at Naruto, but he barely noticed. "Fuck! My life!" he hissed beneath his breath, distressed. "This is bad, man…!"

"Sir, I asked him to film me."

Kakashi paused. Naruto froze hopefully. Sasuke stared determinedly at his silver-haired teacher.

"You…did?"

"Yes. Since I heard about his photography project, I offered to help."

This boy sure knew how to lie, Naruto thought gleefully as he stared at Sasuke with thankful eyes.

Kakashi sighed and returned Naruto's camera to the desk. "No filming during class, please. This is your first warning."

Sasuke simply nodded as Naruto pulled the camera closer to him protectively. As Kakashi walked away, Naruto leaned over in his seat. "Thanks." he mumbled quietly. Sasuke said nothing. Naruto frowned. "What, do you want me to repay you? Cause I can." Naruto said quickly.

"No."

Naruto paused, leaning back into his seat and examining Sasuke up and down with his large blue eyes. Then he grinned. "Okay then." He put a hand on the arm of Sasuke's chair suddenly. "After school's out, I'll take you for some ice cream. I'll pay."

Sasuke turned in his seat incredulously, raising an eyebrow calmly. "I said I don't want you to pay me back."

"I know." Naruto said, shrugging. "I do."

Sasuke blinked, staring at Naruto for a while. He seemed extremely confused, thinking things over. Then he smirked a bit and pushed Naruto's hand off his chair. "Whatever."

As Naruto turned back to his desk and fingered his camera thoughtfully, he smiled and wondered if that tape had saved.

ll-ll

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! And I hope it lived up to your expectations, kagomesdemondaughter. (:

Heh, this seems like it could actually be an entire chapter story, doesn't it? Hey, if anyone wants to use this, please tell me in a request and I'll give you permission, I'd totally love to see this in a chapter story! You don't even have to use what's written here, just the idea. Anyone? XD

NEXT: NejiTen, again for kagomesdemondaughter, then AsuKure for Herbblade. Everyone please look forward to your requests. (:

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	25. C O L O R

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

ll-ll

**For Now:** _The morning sky turns colors. (NejixTenTen – For kagomesdemondaughter)_

This morning, Neji and TenTen are lying together in their training field deep in Konoha's bordering forest. They'd started their training before the moon had even gone down, and now they're taking a small break to catch their breaths and watch the sun rise. Lying there with their backs against the grass, heads pressed into the cracked soil and dew glittering on their pale faces and hands. They barely brush each other's arms, and they do not look at each other. Their eyes never stray from the sky. Together, yet separately, they think to themselves, their curiosity discreet but never wavering.

The usual blue of the flat arch above them has not arrived yet. Instead, on the horizon everything is neon and bright. Pink, orange, yellow, red. A strange contrast to the pale golden glow of the rest of the world, and on the other side of the land, a gradually fading violet.

For just a moment the sky stays as is. For just a moment, they do not have to be a Shinobi and a Kunoichi. For just a moment, they do not have to be teammates. For just a moment, as the usual is not at all, and the weight of battle is lifted from their scarred backs, they hold each other's hands clumsily in their own, and TenTen turns her face to the side of inhale the faint scent of peppermint in Neji's shoulder as he closes his eyes and rests his chin in her hair.

And then, the sun rises, almost in an instant of realization, and the two let go of each other to spar yet again.

**Lipstick:** _The shape of her beloved lips. (AsumaxKurenai – For lily)_

When Asuma awoke, lying on his back in bed, he could still remember that last night with Kurenai and sighed contentedly. He rose and stretched, looking around the small beige apartment room. The sun lit everything up through the thinly curtained windows, overthrowing the necessity of the dormant light fixture. She'd already left for her shopping, apparently. He felt a little disappointed that she didn't wake him up to say goodbye, or leave him any note.

However, as he pulled himself out of bed, he noticed a plate of steaming eggs left on the bedside table. His dark eyes traveled a little further to the mirror on the other side of the room, and he chuckled as he spotted in his reflection the red waxy substance staining the skin of his forehead; the shape of her beloved lips.

**Just For You:** _Sasuke's always in front of Naruto's eyes. And yet he finds it hard to see him. (NarutoxSasuke – For XxHeySayJUMPloverxX)_

He sees him. Every day, in front of his eyes, there he is. Sasuke Uchiha. The boy that doesn't seem to see Naruto. The boy afraid of being surpassed. The boy wishing for revenge, having been wishing since he saw his first drop of blood. Sasuke doesn't understand why Naruto has surpassed him in the first place. He doesn't understand why Naruto's training so hard.

But Naruto knows, and Naruto sees him and trains even harder. He knows what he would do. He would fight against Sasuke. He would get stronger because of Sasuke. He would die in front of Sasuke. He would do anything for Sasuke.

"Naruto, good job," Kakashi says. "You're doing well." Naruto, standing in front of the huge crater he has created with his Rasengan Shurikin, looks up at his sensei. His chest heaves, his forehead shines with perspiration, his arm bleeds, and his eyes glow. But he grins and drops to his knees in exhaustion, panting, "Thank you."

**Salt and Pepper:** _In Gaara's eyes, he only saw a person as if he could see in black and white. But this person was colored. (GaaraxHinata – For Tilders)_

Her eyes and skin are pale like salt. Her hair is dark like pepper. These are the only qualities that jump out to Gaara as he watches the beautiful young girl spin on the ice, long hair flying around her face. He had only come to support his older sister Temari in the ice-skating competition, and he'd never expected to see someone so lovely, so graceful. In Gaara's eyes, he only saw a person as if he could see in black and white. But this person was colored.

"Uh, Gaara, where are you going?" Kankerou asked as Gaara stood in the middle of the stands, watching her glide off the rink to applause. Gaara paused and sat down again. "Nowhere." But he was wrong and he knew it. She was somewhere. And he was going to find her.

ll-ll

**For Now:** Ah, NejiTen. I hope you enjoyed, kagomesdemondaughter! (:

**Lipstick:** I've been making sexual references a lot lately. Maybe I'm looking for some smut. XD I hope you enjoyed, lily. It wasn't humor, but it was cute, I hope. :)

**Just For You:** I think we all know who he was really thanking. (; I hope you enjoyed, XxHeySayJUMPloverxX.

**Salt and Pepper:** Just guessing here, but I'd like to say that Gaara _would_ be just as discreetly determined. (x Hope you enjoyed, Tilders.


	26. AsuKure: The Bright Side

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**31:** The Bright Side – _For a simple outing, this was stressful. (AsumaxKurenai – For Herbblade)_

ll-ll

"Thank you so much for taking us out to lunch today, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said sweetly.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata and Kiba across from her, Shino next to her, in a booth at a Korean Barbeque on the eastern side of Konoha Village. They were waiting for their meat to cook in front of them, Akamaru squatting near the edge of the table, his nose resting Kiba's thigh. The smell of the juices lifted Kurenai's spirits a bit more.

"Well after your last mission, I've decided your success deserves to be rewarded. All three of you did very well." Akamaru barked, and Kurenai sighed a bit, unnerved by the fact she still made this mistake. "All _four_ of you."

Kiba grinned proudly, ruffling Akamaru's fur. "It means a lot, sensei! I bet our team will surpass all the others!"

Kurenai giggled, not believing it in the least but nodding just the same. "It's a matter of time. Oh, look at that, it's ready." She leaned forward to take a tiny strip in her chopsticks, but as she raised it delicately to her mouth, Kiba said, "Hey look, it's Team Asuma! What are _they_ doin' here?!"

Kurenai paused in the process of opening her mouth.

--

"This is so troublesome. Why do we have to be here again?" Shikamaru muttered groggily, looking around the Barbecue with his hands stuffed in his pockets rudely, ignoring the prestigious air of the place.

"_I_ don't mind!" Chouji barked excitedly, mouth already watering. "I wonder if they'll have that '_Saigon_' sauce that they had last time!"

"Please don't eat too much." Ino said, wincing at the way the obese young man licked his lips slowly. She turned to Asuma. "But Shikamaru does have a point. What are we doing here?"

Asuma smiled a bit. "I just felt like you guys deserved it. I've been watching your progress, and I have to say I'm very proud."

"Really?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow. "Our progress, in my opinion, has been pretty pathetic. I've just been working in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Chouji's just been eating all day every day, and Shikamaru's been flirting with that Temari from the sand every time she comes around."

Shikamaru's cheeks turned pink. "Troublesome…I'm not flirting. I'm her escort."

"Which is exactly what you want us to think." Ino said slyly. "It's the perfect cover-up, the perfect excuse!"

"The Hokage assigned it to me as a mission!" Shikamaru snapped, but he was just getting redder by the second.

"Even the Hokage knows what's going on between you two…" Ino sang, hand flapping in the air nostalgically.

Shikamaru was saved more embarrassment when Asuma turned and said, "Well our table's ready," and the other three walked away ahead of him.

As Asuma walked, he noticed someone very beautiful and very familiar sitting at a table across the aisle from his team as they all sat down. His eyes widened. She wasn't looking at him, but away towards Shino. Charcoal black hair twisting down the back of a red and white dress. Pale and slim.

Kurenai. He groaned beneath his breath. This was going to be a long lunch.

--

Kurenai groaned as she walked through some markets in the middle of the village, finishing her shopping for the day after letting her students go. Lunch had been awful, the atmosphere was so awkward Kurenai couldn't even enjoy her food.

She stumbled a bit suddenly, bags crashing into each other, and groaned. Taking them out to lunch had also caused her to over-shop for the week. Her arms were completely full.

"Ah. Do you need some help?"

Kurenai blinked as the pressure lessened, and she turned to see Asuma taking some of her things into his arms. "Asuma?"

"Hi. Just finishing some shopping." he said with a friendly nod.

Kurenai, however, fumed. "Why on earth are you following me wherever I go?!"

He blinked. "The restaurant was a coincidence." Kurenai opened her mouth to challenge that excuse, but he interrupted her. "This, I admit, is not."

She closed her mouth and gave him an expectant look. So he explained.

"I semi-followed you here. I meant to ask if you'd like me to treat you to dinner tonight." he said bluntly, calm as ever as the two just stood in the middle of the road.

Kurenai stared at him.

Well, at least he was honest.

"I'd like that."

He was an idiot. But a sweet idiot.

And that was good enough for her.

ll-ll

**A/N:** Sorry, **Herbblade**. This is a little…crappy. I think I'm getting sick of AsuKure. Don't worry, it's not your fault, of course! I did enjoy writing it. Oh, and I didn't use your idea for the zoo. But I did get your basic plot. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. :)

REMEMBER TO REQUEST AT THE COLAB PROJECT SHARED BETWEEN **FallenAngel92** AND I! WE'RE CALLED **xFallenChanx**, AND WE CAN BE FOUND BY THE LINK IN MY PROFILE. I'M CURRENTLY SWIMMING IN REQUESTS AT THE MOMENT FOR THIS STORY, AND IT WOULD HELP ME OUT A LOT IF YOU WOULD DIRECT ALL REQUESTS THERE. THANK YOU. :D

NEXT – Another AsuKure for **lily**! It'll probably be up in a few minutes, it's going to be a drabble called Lipstick. Don't worry, it won't be an angst, **lily**. ;) Everyone please look forward to your requests, and please be patient, I'm trying to speed up my updates on here but it might take a while to see your request come up. x)

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	27. SaiIno: Faces

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**35:** Faces – _Ino and Sai learn how to insult and compliment the world. (SaixIno – For XXUsagikiXXX)_

ll-ll

Sakura was hideous. Yes, to Ino's eyes, Sakura was the vilest girl she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. Naruto was also disgustingly bland. His face was scratched, dirty, careless. Shikamaru was just lazy, pale and hooded. Hinata had the worst hair she'd ever seen. TenTen's eyes were blank and ugly. Temari's smile was crooked and her teeth were just odd. Chouji, well Chouji was fat. Kiba was insultingly tan. And Ino didn't even want to get _started_ on Shino's hidden atrocities.

Yes, there was only one who was worthy of the lovely Ino's attention, and that was Sasuke Uchiha himself. Unfortunately…

Sasuke was now nowhere to be seen, and all left for Ino to fawn over was his semi-replacement Sai, a quiet young man that Ino desperately tried to suck up to; there was no one else, after all, around to test her romance with. Who else to compete with Sakura over? Besides, Sakura wasn't even making a move on him, she was still hopelessly devoted to her silly, pathetic, and useless search for Sasuke, a person Ino doubted she'd ever see again.

Ino glared at Sakura over the picnic blanket as she sat with her team and Sakura's temporary new team. She could see her there, sitting next to Sai and chatting away with him. Oh, now what? She was introducing him to her! She didn't need anyone to introduce her, _she_ could introduce herself! Ino scoffed aloud, ever so petty. Who did she think she was? How dare she act so coy around her?

"Hello…Gorgeous…"

Ino felt her cheeks turn pink, and at that moment she didn't care if she was going to see Sasuke again or not.

--

Sakura was hideous. Yes, to Sai's eyes, Sakura was the vilest girl he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. Naruto was also disgustingly bland. His face was scratched, dirty, careless. Shikamaru was just lazy, pale and hooded. Hinata had the worst hair he'd ever seen. TenTen's eyes were blank and ugly. Chouji, well Chouji was fat. Kiba was insultingly tan. And Sai didn't even want to get _started_ on Shino's hidden atrocities.

All these new people in Konoha were ugly. That was the only thing Sai could get out of them. It was hard, to try and make friends with them. He was supposed to, how it was said, '_compliment_' them by pointing out something about themselves.

But it seemed every time he did that, he only got hurt.

He watched Sakura introduce the new ugly girl across from him. Ino Yamanaka. Didn't that name mean 'pig'? How fitting.

Ino nodded at him curtly, and he opened his mouth to speak. But then he paused. If saying the truth to a girl meant that he didn't get to be friends with them – and he desperately wanted to be friends with one – then he'd have to lie.

"Hello…Gorgeous…"

He saw Ino blush, and he felt immense satisfaction at the sight. For the first time, his compliment seemed a success.

ll-ll

**A/N:** Go Sai. XD Hope you enjoyed, XXUsagikiXXX. :)

NEXT – SasuNaru for XXUsagikiXXX, then SasuKarin for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX. Everyone please look forward to your requests. :D

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	28. SasuNaru: Mint

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**36:** Mint – _The flavor burned his tongue. (SasukexNaruto – For XXUsagikiXXX)_

ll-ll

Naruto sat in his house, staring at the small white candy Sakura had given him at the hospital.

It was a mint. A little white circular treat wrapped in clear plastic that crinkled as he ran one thick, dirty finger over it. He heaved a sigh. Why was a mint always the thing they handed out at hospitals? He'd never understood that.

He also didn't get why Sakura had made him get a check-up in the first place. She kept insisting he was training too hard. She didn't understand the excuse that he was chasing after Sasuke. She still didn't seem to get it, after he'd left for two and a half years!

He peeled back the wrapper and stuck the mint in his mouth. The flavor burned his tongue, where it melted slowly, washing over his teeth. As he breathed in he felt his breath cool, his mouth dry a little bit.

He usually didn't like mints. But he smiled a bit as he fondled the picture in his hands, finger lingering on the face of a certain pale boy.

He remembered the feel of Sasuke's hand. Cold, just like the mint. That one time when he'd held Naruto's hand and swore he'd always be by his side.

Naruto could always remember that one moment of passion. It was when they were still small, still starting out, and just beginning to create their special, certain friendship. Naruto had fallen, right from the tree branch, and Sasuke had helped him to his feet again. Naruto had asked why he was doing this, and Sasuke looked at him, took his hand, and said the words that still rang in Naruto's ears;

_"Because you were the only one that bothered to be there for me. You were the only one that cared, the whole time. Naruto, I swear I'll be there forever."_

Naruto's tongue swished the taste of the mint in his mouth.

He'd eat the entire thing, if it reminded him of Sasuke.

And he would not regret it.

ll-ll

**A/N:** In case you're wondering, my sister was handing out prompts to me. So the next couple requests will be based off of random prompts, such as this. Hope you enjoyed both shots, XXUsagikiXXX. (:

NEXT – SasuKarin for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX. Then another SasuKarin for kimiko77. Everyone please look forward to your requests, and please be patient. :D

SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT: **Everyone! Take a look in my 'favorites' section of my profile and look for the story 'Through the Lens'! It's a SasuNaru by the talented _midnight-sunshine_. Please read and review if you liked my SasuNaru oneshot 'Fuck! My Life!', because it's based off of that and I must say it's absolutely ADORABLE! Another story I want you guys to check out is 'A Cowboy in Silver Armour' by the talented _Sand-Jounin-Temari_, because it's SO funny, and if you like cowboy or old western stories, then you'll LOVE that one. (It includes ShikaTema and NejiTen!) Finally, check out 'Protection' by the talented _turtlechic_k, because it's SO cute, (NejiTen and ShikaTema) and the plot is looking to be really awesome. And she updates uber-fast too! Just like me! We're, like, the speedy-update team. Speedy-update-team unite! Form of, speedy updates! XD**

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	29. SasuKarin: Now and Later

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**37: **Now and Later – _When Karin wants, she gets. (SasukexKarin – For XxHeySayJUMPloverxX)_

ll-ll

"Sex?" Karin suggests one day, whispering excitedly into Sasuke's neck from over his shoulder as the two lie in bed together in the apartment they share. He waves his hand at Karin lazily, however, and mumbles, "No, later."

--

"Sex?" Karin insists one morning, cupping her hand over Sasuke's free ear and murmuring invitingly, as he pauses in his conversation with his business partner Suigetsu over the phone, sitting comfortably on the sofa. He puts a hand to the receiver, but says, "No, later," almost sternly, taking her hands in his and letting them drop gently before turning back to the phone.

--

"Sex?" Sasuke begs one night, gazing greedily as Karin enters the bedroom in her new black, lacey, and very revealing lingerie, swaying her hips slyly. But she simply shakes her head, smirking triumphantly as she sees his eyes roaming her body lustfully, and says, "No, later."

ll-ll

**A/N:** My sister meant the candy for this prompt, but I changed it. XD

**WARNING:** I know this is a hated pairing. Let me tell you this was a request, so don't go insulting me before reading this. (Even though I do love the pairing very much. :3) Either way, insult the pairing or me, and I will mark you as abuse, delete your review, and otherwise ignore you completely from here on out. I have very low toleration for things like that. –smiles freakily-

News for the day? Umm…Well, I saw batman for the first time (half of it), and I have to say, I was rooting for the Joker. He's the best fucking villain of all time, dude! I mean, I was like, "NO ONE is THIS epic but this guy! SWEET!" XD Oh, and I also finished watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame. It was adorable. I've never seen that before either. What else…well, my winter break's next week. So yeah, today was my last day of school before break. I had to do ACT testing today. It was SO boring. And, er…tomorrow's Valentines Day, woo! It's also my mom's birthday. I bet no one's reading this, and if they are they're like, "What's the point, Mara, why am I reading this?!" The answer is I had a load of sugar today and my fingers are shaking as I get high off of air and feel the need to rant unmercifully. Enjoy…O_O

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	30. ShikaTema VALENTINE: Chocolate

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**38:** Chocolate – _If there was one thing Temari hated, it was sensitivity. (ShikamaruxTemari – Valentines Day Shot)_

ll-ll

Temari detested Valentines Day. In High School, it was always the same thing. Candy Grams, people being sent balloons and flowers and cards. And Temari hated more than anything the couples making out in the middle of the halls. That was the most annoying of all. She hated the sensitivity, the excitement, the hopeless romantic dreams.

This was not, of course, only because she had already fulfilled her own. No, she _was_ going out with Shikamaru, a Sophomore three years younger than she, but he was…lazy, to say the least. He wasn't the type to serenade. That, she was thankful for. She loathed men that were lovey-dovey. She just wanted something small. Sometimes the simplest thing was the most powerful.

And as she walked down the halls with her friends, chatting beside her among balloons and cards and flowers, she felt somewhat empty. Because even though she was thankful Shikamaru hadn't gotten her anything extravagant, she was disappointed (and somewhat livid) that he hadn't gotten her anything at all.

She should have expected this. He was the laziest most un-motivated person she knew. It was a miracle that he summoned up the energy to ask her out at all in the first place, and an even bigger one that he managed to keep the relationship going for almost a year now. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if the meaning of this day meant anything to him.

He _was_ chivalrous, after all. He believed men were to protect the woman, and he swore he'd stand in front of a bullet for her, something she found rather sweet. He promised to pick her up if she was ever tired, even if it was humiliating and even if she protested. And he was with her every Holiday, he'd even ditched his parents to visit her house on Christmas Day.

But he had never gotten her nothing. No, not even a diamond necklace on her Birthday. Probably because she had told him never to do something like that. But still, he could at least show some respect on the day where lovers were supposed to demonstrate their devotion.

She heaved a sigh. Her first Valentines Day to actually have a chance of feeling important and it _had_ to be ruined.

"Aw, Temari, how cute!"

"You lucky duck!"

She looked up at TenTen and Sakura pouting and Ino squealing excitedly, pointing over to the wall. She glanced over and saw Shikamaru walking to her, holding a bag of something. She stared at the bag.

It was red, with a black ribbon around the handle. He smiled a bit once he got to her and held it out.

"Hey, I didn't see you this morning. Where were you?"

She took the bag curiously and peeked inside, although she already expected what it would be. Of course, it was white chocolate. He knew she hated dark chocolate, and only liked the white kind.

She glanced back up at him, then smiled.

"Eh, my mom dropped me off late." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "C'mon, let's go out to dinner tonight, okay? Just you and me."

"Fine…Ouch! Not so tight on the hand, sheesh. And stop walking so fast!"

"I love you. Jackass."

"…Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Will you lesson your grip now?"

"Once you stop slouching."

_He sucks at romance_, Temari thought as she pulled him along, cheeks risen in a smile and painted with a blush.

ll-ll

**A/N:** Because this seems to be lacking my OTP. ShikaTema FTW! XD

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! May your wildest ShikaTema and NejiTen dreams (coughSMEXcough) come true! ;D**

NEXT – SasukexKarin for kimiko77, then ShikatoxYoshino for Dreaming101.

ATTENTION: If you requested a pairing, then it _is_ up on the list. I have, like, twenty-something more requests to go, though, so please remember that it may take a while. This doesn't mean it won't come up. I just ask of you all to stop begging for your request and **be patient**. You're not five-year-olds, so I know you can handle it. At least…I hope you're not five-year-olds…O_O Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that yes, it may take a month or two for your request to come up after you request it. That doesn't mean I hate you. In fact, I love all of you –hugs everyone-, so feel the Valentines Day **burn**. XD

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	31. SasuKarin: The Ugly Duckling

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**39: **The Ugly Duckling – _Karin would sit there, counting the impossibilities. She never thought they'd become possible. (SasukexKarin – For kimiko77)_

ll-ll

Karin was _not_ the type to do this. She was tough. She was heartless, she was cruel. A winning Kunoichi, living up to Orochimaru's standards talent-wise. And yet the heart she had craved for one thing.

_He loves me…He loves me not…_

She might as well do it. There was nothing else to do. She plucked the petals of the small rose one by one, watching them fall to the ground where they'd rest, snuggled among the weeds, the dew, the grass. Red, like drops of blood, something she was oh-so-accustomed to.

She was ugly. She was unloved. She was hated. And although she said otherwise, acted otherwise, she knew it.

However…

"Karin."

She looked up at Sasuke. Pale, restless. And yet, less than her.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" he demanded. "I woke up numerous times in the night and you weren't found anywhere around the campsite. Were you sitting out here all day?"

She smiled.

Even the ugliest was cared for.

"I wasn't tired."

Thankful he ignored the rose petals, she stood and dusted her knees off, glancing up at him. He frowned. "You'll pay for it later today."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He blinked and scoffed, turning away. "I-I wasn't, I don't need you holding me back."

She smiled and adjusted her glasses. "Alright. I won't, Sasuke-kun."

He turned to her and sighed. "I know."

As he walked with her back to the camp, she glanced back at the rose petals on the ground.

She was beautiful, she thought to herself as she watched one dance a little in the wind, swirling through the grass like a tiny fairy in a blood-red dress. She was beautiful to herself.

And that was enough.

_He loves me…_

ll-ll

**A/N: **Aww. (: Hope you enjoyed, kimiko77

**WARNING** – Attacks against Karin or SasuKarin will be marked as abuse. :)

NEXT – ShikatoxYoshino for Dreaming101, then SasukexHinata for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX.

ANOUNCEMENT: Anyone up to requesting at the colab? Cause we currently have no requests and it's my turn next. :(

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	32. ShikatoYoshino: Her Smile

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**40: **Her Smile – _From generation to generation. (ShikatoxYoshino – For Dreaming101)_

ll-ll

Yoshino never thought she'd see the day where Shikamaru Nara would be married.

Her son, the lazy, intolerant boy, had finally gotten off his good-for-nothing ass and summoned up the courage to propose to the beautiful Temari. Yoshino liked that girl, she decided as she watched her walk down the isle in her wedding Kimono. She was lovely, and Yoshino was sure she'd get her son on his feet.

"It makes me wonder…" Yoshino looked up at her husband, who gazed out at the wedding scene with a fond look on his face, leaning down to whisper in his wife's ear so he would not disturb the moment. "Why would Shikamaru choose the woman that is the epitome of what he complains he detests? This just isn't like the boy, is it?"

"I'm proud of him," Yoshino remarked simply. "He's brilliant. He's grown so much."

"I understand that," Shikato said. "And yet it makes me feel so old. I know we're both going to die so soon, and I wish we could go back to the times where Shikamaru was just a little idiot and made me feel so much cooler." He chuckled, and Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so stiff and watch your son live his life."

Shikato obeyed, observing as Temari stepped up to Shikamaru, the two gazing into each other's eyes meaningfully as the service began and taking each other's hands. Then, he spotted something very familiar. A smile on Temari's face, and a look in Shikamaru's eyes.

He reached over to grasp his wife's hand in his own, stroking the back of it with his thumb. A smile he could see in Yoshino. A feeling of love he could feel for Yoshino.

Yes, he and Yoshino were going to die soon. And yet, he and Yoshino would live on a very long time.

ll-ll

**A/N:** This is cannon, bitches. :)

Hope you enjoyed, Dreaming101.

NEXT – SasuHina for XxHeySayJUMPloverxX, then GaaHina for Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20. Everyone please look forward to your requests. :D

BTW: No requests for the collab? Just click on my profile and click on the link underneath **Collaborations**, it's easy to find. Please? I'm so bored, I'm on winter break and I have WAY too much time on my hands. I know I should be spending it updating my other stories, but I unfortunately have writers block. :P

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	33. S U G A R

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

ll-ll

**Sugarcane:** _Everyone was different. One was the best. (SasukexHinata - For XxHeySayJUMPloverxX)_

Sasuke had kissed Sakura before. She had lips that tasted of mouth-watering raspberries, and a rich, fruity smell that filled him. She was something that made him feel complete and content. Satisfied.

Sasuke could compare her to the feeling of Hinata's kiss. Her lips were not like Sakura's plump, full and firm ones. They were pale, not pink and shining, and soft. Thin. Gentle. Shy. She tasted of sugarcanes, a smell that hollowed him out. She made him feel empty.

And yet, that was what made him long for more. The sweet taste of another. And so, addicted to her, he would never be bored like he had been with Sakura. She was his drug.

**Sea Pictures:** _A clumsy walk. (GaaraxHinata – For Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen)_

Hinata fell for the third time that day. She let out a cry, this time, as she fell to the ground, and she put a hand to her mouth soon after, regretting that slip as the person that ran into her kept right on walking. She was leading the Kazekage through Konoha village's crowded market streets, on their way to the Hokage's tower. It was busy, as it was Autumn and the markets were intriguing, showing off their ripened apples and watermelons.

They didn't seem to noticed their distinguished guest among them, Hinata noticed as she blew a long strand of her hair out of her eyes, blushing brightly as she saw him hold a hand down to her carelessly. She didn't take it, however, and jumped to her feet, bowing at him and apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid-uh!" In the process of bowing, she was pushed yet again. She stumbled to a steady and blushed harder. "I-I'm sorry," she said yet again.

But Gaara only took her arm firmly, yet gently she noticed, and pulled her to walk on the side of the crowd by him, and pulled her along. "I detest ignorance," was all he said simply. Hinata stared at him, realizing he was not talking about her clumsiness, or the crowd's blindness towards him, but their blindness towards her.

She let him take her along. "Th-Thank you," she stuttered after a while, glancing at him. For a moment, he allowed them to stare at each other. In their eyes reflected, each, a painting, before they blinked, turned away, and continued their walk.

**Mud**: _What laughter is worth. (KibaxHinata – For Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20)_

"Aka – Akamaru, hey, Akamaru, s-stop! Whoa, shit!"

Kiba's voice echoed through the small rainy town as he was dragged along, clenching the leash as tightly as he could. He finally dragged Akamaru to a stop, but not after splashing a girl crossing the sidewalk with mud.

She gasped and looked down at herself, and Kiba groaned. "I am so freakin' sorry!" he cried.

The girl he's soiled was alone, pale, and wearing all white (just his luck).

But she wasn't upset at all. In fact, she looked up, and she began to laugh. And Kiba, in spite of himself, grinned.

**Watermelon:** _Karin likes lollipops. (SuigetsuxKarin – For Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20)_

Karin likes lollipops.

She likes the flavor, the way they seem to last forever. So what else to do in the summer besides sit on a porch, lick a watermelon-flavored lollipop, and watch the kids running around to play?

Unfortunately, she didn't expect _him _to show up.

"Suigetsu, for the last time, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't stop by?" He leans down suddenly and takes a lick of the lollipop she waves at him like a wand, then walks away leaving Karin behind, appalled.

Karin likes lollipops. If it's been in his girlfriend's mouth, so does he.

**Wild:** _They're loud. Get over it. (KibaxIno – For totalnarutofangirl85)_

"Ino, Kiba."

Ino looked up as she sat in her boyfriend's lap, reading a magazine. Gaara and Matsuri sat across from them, looking disgusted for some reason. The four of them were staying at Kiba's Winter Lodge, a fancy place for snowboarding, skiing, and just having fun.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kiba asked as Ino reached over and took a sip of hot chocolate, setting down her magazine.

"We could hear you last night…" Matsuri said darkly, brandishing her fork full of eggs towards them.

"O-Oh…?" Ino and Kiba shared a nervous glance.

Gaara looked sick. "It wasn't pleasant."

ll-ll

**A/N: **Only 100 words are hard to do. Hope you all enjoyed nontheless.


	34. DeiSaku: Silk and Stone

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**47: **Silk and Stone – _The outcome of the two combined wasn't what they expected. In their hearts, was a portrait; in their eyes, was the paint. (DeidaraxSakura – For Blue-Heart08)_

ll-ll

"Fine."

Sakura dreaded hearing that word come out of her mouth every time she spoke it. It always meant one thing.

"You'll really go out with me?" Deidara straightened up, looking at her curiously. She noted his long blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like Ino. How dreadful, to be seen with a man so feminine.

"Yes, I will," Sakura said cautiously. She always had to accept dates. It was a thing between her and Ino Yamanaka, best friends and the most beautiful pair of girls in the school, that they would take any date handed out to them. It was just to be nice, to make sure the dates that mattered didn't see them as the ones that played favorites. Also, to get good practice.

"Well, um…" Deidara coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Sakura eyed him. He seemed a little unsettled, as if he hadn't expected the answer. Did he even plan out a date? "How about…" He grinned, snapping his fingers. "The art museum, that's it!"

Sakura resisted the urge to groan; he had just made that up on the spot, and what's more, she _hated_ art! It was boring, just looking at things people had hand-drawn in their rooms. Oh, they were feeling bored and they decided to draw a parakeet with blood coming out of its nostrils? Good for them.

"Alright, well, uh…I guess I'll meet you out in front of the art museum on Saturday, at like…noon…noon-ish?" Deidara said with a shrug.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "That's fine..." And of course he wasn't picking her up.

"You don't have to dress nice."

"…I…don't…?"

"And, I'll see ya later…!" He was out of there in a second. She stared after him.

"He calls himself my upperclassman?"

--

"He really said that?" Ino asked as she braided one section of Sakura's bangs with nimble fingers.

"Mhm. I don't have to dress nice," Sakura said with a dark sigh as she stroked the brush of green nail polish along her fingernails.

"So it's not a _formal_ date," Ino gathered with a sigh. "It's going to be hard to pick out your outfit."

They were in Sakura's bedroom, with the usual pre-date tradition; one of them would help fix up the other to prepare for it. The room was small, pink (predictably) with a butterfly chair, and fluffy pillows lying around the corners for her to sit on. Cozy. Not what you'd expect from someone so popular in the school, too warm. No sexy revealing posters. No boy bands. It was just…comfort. And that's all she needed. She never was one to go along with the expected, unfortunately nobody really got to see that side of her.

"All done!" Ino clapped her hands together, and Sakura smiled as she finished the last fingernail.

"Me too." She stood, and faced her closet with Ino apprehensively, screwing the cap on the nail polish and setting it on her bedside table. "This really is going to be hard…I've only been on formal dates so far…"

Ino smiled optimistically. "I dunno, it might be fun!" she said. "A new challenge, ya know? Like that time Temari went on a date with Shikamaru! We never thought about it before, but after that, well, now they're practically seeing each other!"

"They _are_ seeing each other, Ino."

"…Right. Well, either way." She gave me a lighthearted pat on the back. "It'll be a nice change. No heels, no skirts…come on!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile herself. "That's true. It might be cute," she said, tilting her head to the side as the two analyzed her closet thoroughly. She clapped her hands together once. "Well! Let's get going, then!"

"Right!"

And the two started on a girl's seemingly _hardest_ challenge; the perfect outfit.

--

Sakura figured she should have known.

"Of course he'd be late," she grumbled to herself, standing against a tall, thick marble pillar in front of the local Art Museum, only a few blocks away from her house. It was a sunny, warm spring day, so she'd chosen a light green tank with a pink jean mini-skirt over knee-high brown boots, a pair of sunglasses over her head.

She checked the time on her cell phone in her purse again. She'd been waiting there for fifteen minutes, as it was now twelve fifteen.

"God…"

"Oh, hey! I'm not late, am I?"

She turned around to face Deidara jogging to a halt in front of her, trying her best to give him a casual smile. She looked him up and down as she did so, and found herself getting a little more comfortable. His hair was the usual, but he wore a sky-blue polo under a brown sports jacket, jeans, and some sort of brown tennis shoes. She could also spot a matching blue rubber band pulling his hair back. She supposed she'd underestimated his style; it wasn't feminine, or weird, it was…_funky_, and it matched either way.

He looked…_nice_.

"No, it's alright," she said sweetly.

He cracked his knuckles. "Alright, then, let's do this…_thing_."

She stared at him, appalled, as he started walking up the steps. Did he take _anything_ seriously?

He turned around. "You comin'?"

"O-Oh, um, yeah…" She ran up a few of the stairs to catch up to him and walked by his side towards the glass doors.

--

"Why's it so empty in here…?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the lobby up some smooth granite stairs. She dragged her hand slowly along the railing as she went, gazing at her nails. He hadn't commented on how she looked. He was the first, in any date she'd ever had, to not comment on how she looked. Was it because she wasn't dressed fancy? She'd still taken effort into it! Was it all a waste of time?!

"No one comes here on Saturday, 'cause they all expect it to be full," Deidara said with a carefree shrug, a few steps ahead of her. He was skipping steps, she realized as he jumped two of them and teetered a bit, holding his arms out. Sheesh, _she_ acted older than _him_, and he was three grades ahead of her! "Weird, isn't it? But that's just one of the perks of this place."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Sakura said, pausing on the last step to gaze out at the lobby. It really was pretty, the golden glow of the light fixtures above mixing with the orange tiles below them and the granite and marble decorating. When they'd entered, they'd been greeted happily by a small boy named Tobi with black hair, who seemed to know Deidara well. The two had chatted while Sakura waited as patiently as she could, then she coughed and knocked Deidara out of it, and the two were let in for free. "Do you visit the place a lot?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Deidara turned to look at her. "I work here!"

Sakura's mouth hung open for a second before she thought she might start looking like a fish and she closed it. "R…Really?!"

"Yeah! Haha, I guess I forgot to tell you, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head, rolling his blue eyes. "Whatever. Yeah, I work here on the week days."

"O…Oh…" Sakura stepped up next to him.

"I'm surprised you've never seen me here."

"Well, I never really, um…come here…" Sakura said, glancing around. "I mean, I used to when I was little, for school field trips…"

"Really?!" Deidara suddenly seemed appalled. "You mean you haven't been here in _how_ long…?!"

"Well, a couple years…" Sakura said uncertainly.

Deidara shook his head almost piteously. "Come on, then! I'll show you around!"

"H-Huh?!" She found herself, suddenly, being dragged along violently by the hand, connected to a laughing Deidara's as he walked, faster than a power-walk, down one of the halls.

She bit her lip as she caught up with him as best as she could; she was smiling, just a bit, and she had to suppress it.

--

"Isn't it supposed to be old? You said it was made between 1512 and 1515. Why's it red?"

"Oh, that? That's a self-portrait by Leonardo da Vinci. It's red because he made it with red chalk."

"Oh. It's really well done."

"It is, isn't it? He was a master. Well, that's only why he's probably the most famous artist in the western world, I mean, Mona Lisa, come on."

Sakura laughed a bit. She couldn't help it, he was funny. Just the way he talked. They stood in front of a large piece of artwork, leaning against the banister. Sakura briefly checked her cell phone again. It was two o'clock. They'd walked around almost the entire museum, which was pretty much to themselves, for an hour and a half. And, surprisingly enough to Sakura, it wasn't boring. In fact, it was really fun, and interesting! Deidara seemed to be enjoying himself as well, and she smiled fondly as she watched the blonde excitedly pointing out his favorite works. He was sweet, she decided as he pulled her along by the arm roughly over to a picture of a nude women holding a curtain around herself. A little weird, maybe. A little out of the ordinary. But definitely a nice change.

"So what's this one?" she asked as she observed a painting of what seemed to be an angel bowing to a woman.

"Oh, this one's called _Annunciation_, it's said to be the first work that Leonardo da Vince completed," Deidara said cheerfully.

"Wow, the first? It's really great," Sakura said truthfully. She sighed, leaning against the banister. "I wish I knew how do some kind of art, sometimes. I mean, I feel like I lack extra curricular."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. Tons of people lack extra curricular, but that doesn't mean they lack passion." Sakura looked up at him in surprise. That was…_deep_! He was staring at the painting with an attentive smile on his face. "My passion just happens to be art. Yours doesn't have to be. It could be outfits, or hair, or taking a walk even. It could just be sitting and thinking, which sparks philosophy, you know."

"Could those things…really be described as passions?" she asked carefully, staring at him.

"Yup. Anything could be a passion, as long as you're completely devoted to it." He turned to grin at her. "It can be hard to find. But you have it, I'm sure!"

She gazed at his eyes, sparkling and full of…something, she couldn't describe it. "You think so…?"

"Yup!"

Sakura turned to look back at the portrait, her eyes straying to the shadows of the folds on the angel's skirt. It all seemed so cement to her, but then again it looked like liquid fabric. Like silk, and stone.

"You know…" she said, feeling suddenly the need to admit. "Everyone always expects me to be so perfect…"

Deidara glanced at her curiously.

"But, I'm not, you know?" She sighed. "I don't like living up to others' expectations."

"Then don't." Sakura looked up in surprise at Deidara, frowning at her. He shrugged. "It's as simple as that!"

Sakura smiled.

--

"So, what was your _favorite_?" Deidara asked.

They were walking through the park after the long date. It was now getting darker, the sky gradually fading to a dark navy dusk. Sakura glanced over at him. They had decided to cross through the park, take the 'scenic rout', on their way back to Sakura's house, where Deidara was walking her back. She had gone on and on non-stop about all the things she loved in the museum when he'd taken her out to a short dinner at passerby ramen shop.

Now, she didn't hesitate to answer enthusiastically Deidara's latest question.

"_Annunciation_, definitely," she said eagerly.

He watched her. "Why's that?"

She paused. "Um…" She thought about it, and smiled. "Well, I guess just because I let it out in front of it."

He laughed questioningly. "What? Let _what_ out?"

She frowned at his teasingly amused expression. "I never told anyone that on a date before!" she snapped. "How I always have to live up to everyone's expectations. I never told someone that, and it felt good!"

He watched her, smile fading to be replaced with a serious expression. "…Really…?" She nodded determinedly. He faced forward as they walked. "Huh. You don't really delay to let out the truth, do you?"

She giggled a bit. "No, I don't…"

She turned to look forward as well. The date she thought was going to be a disaster turned out to be a stand-out among the others, and in a _good_ way. It was, probably, one of the best she'd ever had.

She opened her mouth, deciding then and there that she wanted another one. And another one. And more, and more, and more-

"So I might as well return the favor, I guess."

Sakura paused. "…Huh…?" she asked stupidly.

He sighed. "Well, you know…" He scratched his head guiltily. "I was actually dared to ask you out…"

"…What?" She stopped walking in shock. He stopped walking too, and held up his hands quickly, defensively.

"I mean, you know, you're really popular and all that, so I thought, um…"

"You _expected_ me to turn you down…?" Sakura was starting to feel angry. No, venomous.

"W-Wait, Sakura-Ouch!"

She left him with a slapped cheek and the sounds of her boots stomping home furiously, alone.

--

Two days later, at school, everything was normal.

Well, besides the fact that the only thing on her mind was Deidara, Deidara, Deidara…

She'd only told Ino that the date had gone just as they'd thought it would go. She hadn't filled her in with anything else, and Ino didn't seem to care, because she had a date with Sai in a couple days, and she said she was sort of excited for this one.

But Ino _had_ noticed how spacey Sakura had been, and Sakura could tell she was suspicious; for instance, at lunch that day, when she almost walked into a door on the way to their classroom, Ino demanded to know what the hell was wrong with that retarded brain of hers. Sakura had just said she was tired from a test, and Ino let it go, although unconvinced.

Sakura heaved a sigh as the bell rang and she collected her things slowly, the rest of the students snatching their bags to their chests and fleeing the room as soon as possible. She was soon left alone, the teacher telling her to turn off the lights and close the door when she left, which she already knew what to do.

She had never been the last one in the classroom before, she thought as she looked around, busy sticking her folders in her bag. It was lonely.

"Sakura!"

She blinked in surprise. There was suddenly a yellow and blue blur zipping around the door, and Deidara came to a halt, breathing hard in the doorway to the classroom. His cheeks were red, and his chest was heaving; he had been running.

"…Deidara…?" she asked in surprise, closing her bag and standing.

He stumbled forward into the room, straightening up and wiping his sleeve across his forehead, eyes desperate. "Listen to me, _please_!"

She frowned, getting angry again. "Why should I? You used me yesterday, and treated me just like everyone else does; what they expect! And I was beginning to think that maybe, just once, you were different!"

"I am!" he cried. "And you'll believe me if you hear me out!"

"Alright, then. I'm listening," she said, eyes narrowed dangerously and her arms crossed. "Just try to change my mind. I doubt you will."

He breathed a sigh of relief at her temporary white flag and walked forward. Her eyes widened in surprise as he separated her arms by force and took both of her hands in his. "What are you…?" she started, but he interrupted her.

"I know, asking you out on a dare was wrong," he said, staring down at her. ", and stupid, and childish. But that's just what I am, you know. I didn't really…_know_ you, anyways. I didn't like you, I didn't dislike you. You were just…_there_. But on that date, I kept seeing you smile, I kept seeing you laugh, how you really got into art, and…"

He laughed, raising an eyebrow nonchalantly as his gaze traveled elsewhere distractedly. "…I started to think you were really _cute_. I…I _liked_ spending time you, Sakura, and now, I _still_ like it…I want to spend _more_ time with you…all the time in the _world_…"

He looked back to her, and she saw a touch of confusion in his eyes. "Well, I guess…I dunno, it's just _you_. That's why I ran out of class before the bell rang and sprinted all the way here, and you know how I knew where you were this hour? I spent half the day asking everyone I knew what your last hour of the day here was."

She stared at him. He really did that?

He sighed. "I…I'm stupid. I'm childish. I'm an idiot. But…will you accept that anyways?"

He smiled.

"Because neither of us are what we expected."

Her answer, as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his forgivingly, was a silent agreement that would be spelled out with all the time in the world.

Unexpectedly, of course.

ll-ll

**A/N:** Look! A one-shot! :D Hope you enjoyed, **Blue-Heart08**, because I know you've been waiting for it for a while. The shot itself was inspired by the actual picture, _Annunciation_ by _Leonardo da Vince_. I'm sure you can find a small version of it on the internet if you browse. (:

NEXT – **Gaara/Matsuri for LyricGirl16**, then **Lee/Sakura for Baby Cougar**. Everyone please look forward to your requests. (:

_**COUNTDOWN: Only **__**32**__** requests left!**_

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	35. T E A C H E R

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

ll-ll

**Teacher:** _If he was going to stay stubborn, she was going to stay stupid. (GaaraxMatsuri – For LyricGirl16)_

"No, Gaara, I really think you're wrong," Matsuri said yet again. Patiently, although she was impatient. She couldn't bear to rush Gaara, though.

"Matsuri, I'm older than you, and I'm here to help you. I think I know what I'm doing," Gaara said. Impatiently, though he was patient. She was getting on his nerves, and she could tell. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll test it." He grabbed the scientific calculator and spoke as he punched the numbers in. "You know, I didn't ask to be your Chemistry tutor. I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I know." She noticed him pausing and glanced over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"…I was wrong…"

**Ice Cream:** _She could really use some ice cream right now. (LeexSakura – For Baby Cougar)_

Sakura's first date with Lee is going fine. The boy who, in Middle School, when she was still obsessed with Sasuke (who had recently, to everyone's disappointment and very nearly deadly shock, announced he was homosexual and asked out a gleefully surprised Naruto), she would never have even thought of dating, but now, in High School, found she was maturely fond of.

She could really use some ice cream right now, and she voices this to Lee, who, ecstatic when he spots the summer ice cream truck, begins running down the sidewalk like a dog after a bone, waving to the truck. Sakura sighs. It's embarrassing, but the ice cream's worth it, she supposes…

**Cotton Candy:** _Blue and pink. (NejixTenTen – For Dreaming101)_

TenTen rolls up her long, baggy white sleeve and stares at her arm.

It's blue and pink, covered in bruises by Neji's fist.

The dojo they train in is small. Neji and TenTen are known there for their incredible violence. Neji and TenTen's fists that they brandish at each other are known there for their impeccable force. TenTen never underestimates Neji's movements, although sometimes, she doesn't get away from him scot free.

Neji is looking over her shoulder, she can tell by the way his peppermint breath warms the back of her neck. "I did that," he says, stating the obvious.

TenTen nods calmly, turning her arm over and standing in a casual fashion. She's not showing off in front of him. No, pain is nothing to joke about. But she thinks that the colors remind her of cotton candy, blue and pink.

"Sorry."

The minds Neji and TenTen work with are known for being strange, and she is away from Neji in a second, smiling to herself. A sweet tasting treat the same color of the sweet bruises Neji's hands leave behind just for her. Why would he apologize for that?


	36. ShikaTema: 12:00 PM

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**51: **12:00 PM – _Every day they'd sit there to eat lunch together. (ShikamaruxTemari – For Dreaming101)_

ll-ll

1 - Sky

In the middle of autumn, Temari Subaku, beautiful High School senior, finds the sun a little bit more like the summer's. It's bright, hot. The sky proves her wrong, however. The sky is blue, a deep unbreakable blue.

She smiles a bit, tilting her head back and letting the wind rustle her blonde hair. "The Autumn sky is so pretty, right?"

Shikamaru, the lazy sophomore next to her, simply yawns. "Sure."

It's the same day as any other since the year has started. They sit on the grassy hill behind the school together and eat their lunch, leaning against the brick wall and watching the long expanse of grass stretch in front of them, blades dancing in the wind so it looks like one large green mass, until it's hidden by the roads and small houses scattered here and there in the distance. Every day they meet there beneath the autumn sky at 12:00 PM.

"You never get enthusiastic about anything, Shikamaru."

"I know."

They couldn't ask for anything more.

--

2 - Salad

Shikamaru never brings his own lunch to school. He always eats out of Temari's, which she buys from the school. She's annoyed sometimes, since she has to pay extra money, but sometimes she gets back at him for it.

"What's this?" Shikamaru pulls up a soggy piece of lettuce from the plastic dish on the tray.

Temari smirks. "Salad."

"You know I hate salad."

"Or _do_ you?"

"I hate you sometimes."

--

3 - Kiss

They do not show their affection too much. But sometimes they find themselves - as they stare out silently at the sea of dancing green grass blades beneath them, feeling the wind on their faces - holding each other's hands.

They have no need to comfort each other. Their lives are comfortably average, despite their uniqueness. They have no need to cry.

But they kiss as if they need it. They kiss as if there's no other reason to live.

"You taste like lettuce."

"Stop getting me salads."

--

4 – Blood

When Shikamaru sees the cut on her arm, he goes berserk.

Temari's never been so amused in her life. He's not squeamish whenever he hurts himself, she doesn't doubt he wouldn't even cry out when breaking a bone. But when it's on her, he grabs her arm and starts babbling things about needing to see the school nurse.

She pulls her arm out of his grip sharply. "I don't need a nurse. I just scraped against someone in the hall and their binder scratched me, that's it."

"Ignorant," Shikamaru remarked, frowning and glancing at the blood from her scratch.

"Calm down," Temari orders simply, and she continues eating.

He picks up a fork to eat his salad but can't help but stare at her arm for a while.

"Can't you patch that up?!"

"Sheesh…"

--

5 – Pencil

"Why are you doing your homework now?"

"Because it's hard and I don't think I'll be able to finish it at home, when I'm tired of thinking." Temari presses the pencil into the paper and groans as there's a loud snap. "My lead broke!"

"Nice going."

"Shut up! Give me a pencil, would you?"

"I don't have one."

"Okay, okay." Temari puts her homework into her bag and pulls the tray towards her as Shikamaru eats his salad. She nibbles on the edge of her sandwich and watches him thoughtfully. "I'm gonna borrow your chap stick, okay?"

"Whatever."

She grins as she rummages through his backpack and pulls something out.

"_Here's_ your pencil."

"Damn."

--

6 – Corn

Her hair looks and smells of corn.

Shikamaru likes corn. One of the only vegetables he'll eat willingly. He inhales one more time, pressing his lips contentedly into the soft skin, before Temari shoves his face off her shoulder and gives him a look.

He shrugs apologetically. "I told you before."

"I don't care if my hair smells good. It's no excuse to go kissing my neck."

He sighs and grabs a cookie from the tray. It's excuse enough for him.

--

7 – Love

Temari has an attitude to rival a burning chunk of black coal in a fiery stove.

It's so awful Shikamaru feels the need to metaphor her as he watches her eat.

Her voice is always loud, like a megaphone. She's bossy and feels the need to tell him what to do even when she might be wrong, like his mom. Of course, she's _never_ wrong, because in her opinion, she's _always_ right, like a celebrity that's too full of herself. She insults him too much, like some person that belongs on a reality TV show. And she likes calling him by nicknames like 'jackass' (apparently he's careless), 'lazy-ass' (he enjoys sleeping and doesn't like to talk), and 'crybaby' (he complains all the time), no matter how many times Shikamaru tells her to call him by his real name more often.

"Jackass, sit up. It's time to go."

Shikamaru smiles. "Comin'."

"No you're not, you're lying there saying your coming, as usual. Get up, lazy!"

He loves her.

--

8 – Love.2

Shikamaru's lazy. He doesn't care for much either, Temari notes as she watches him lay down on his back in the grass, staring at the clouds in the sky and yawning.

He never moves his ass. She's tried time and time again to get him excited over something. The only time she's seen him enthusiastic is when she drew blood, and that was only because he was worried. He doesn't talk enough, and constantly treats her like a nuisance.

But as he sucks a piece of lettuce into his mouth, wiping some of the dampness away from his chin sloppily with the back of his hand and rubs his tired eyes with his fingers, she grins.

She loves him.

--

9 – Mint

"Your breath stinks like salad, Shikamaru."

"It's your fault. And if so, why are you kissing me?"

"Here, take a mint so I _can _pleasantly."

"You were just kissing me though, it's not preventing you."

"Just take the mint." Temari holds out the little white candy to Shikamaru, who refuses it, backing away from her.

"I don't like mints."

"You're so stubborn! Just eat it."

"No, no, I'm good, really."

Temari stares at him, head tipped to the side, then sighs, pursing her lips and staring at her lap while forcing her eyes to appear downcast and disappointed. "Fine, if you don't want to…"

"Alright, alright, give me the stupid mint."

All she has to do is pout.

--

10 – Happiness

"Your hair is like a pineapple."

"Your eyes look like the sky."

"Oh, nice, come back with compliments when I insult you. That always works. You're such an idiot."

"You're brilliant."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Temari stares at him incredulously for just a moment. He stares right back at her, innocently amused. She sighs. "What time is it?"

"12:00 PM."

"No it's not, you didn't even check your watch!"

"It's 12:35 PM."

"We have to go to class in five minutes! You're such an idiot, you know that?"

"I know that. And I love you."

She groans, standing and watching him. He just looks up at her, head tilted to the side, and she gives in. "I love you so much," she says, and it's the truth. He nods, and she frowns. "Now what time is it _really_?"

"12:00 PM."

They couldn't be happier.

ll-ll

**A/N: **A series of small ShikaTema moments. (Yes, they were typed out a while ago before hand.) Adorable, ne? I used a bunch of prompts that I made my sister throw at me. Hope you enjoyed, Dreaming101. (:

I might just make this into a separate series in the future. What do you guys think? Cause I have a ton more ideas. (: I'll probably start doing this to the rest of the couples. Have my sister give me a ton of prompts and write out a couple. Again, what do you guys think? (:

_**COUNTDOWN: Only **__**28**__** requests left!**_

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	37. NaruHina: Dino

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

**52: **Dino – It's what they do; sit by the poster with the dino on it. _(NarutoxHinata – For Dreaming101)_

ll-ll

1 – Wall

Hanabi loves posters. They're shiny, so she says. Colorful. Fun. And so, on the wall behind her bed in her bedroom, lit by the golden florescent glow of her single light fixture and nestled among the toys and tiny clothes, she has plastered posters by the impossible number. And the one on top of all the rest, considerably the largest of all the rest as well as it takes up most of the wall, is a tall white one, and in the middle of it is a picture of a giant, green dino.

Hinata, lovely High School sophomore, sits in front of it now on Hanabi's bed, watching her little sister play with plastic dolls. She smiles at the blonde sitting next to her. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem!" Naruto, jumpy sophomore on the edge of the bed, declares so, his voice muffled by the banana he shoves into his mouth.

It's what they do; sit by the poster with the dino on it to babysit Hinata's little sister over the summer while the rest of her family is out of town for a vacation. They're the opposite of one another; Naruto stole the banana of the little girl, Hinata cleaned the little girl's room; Naruto shouts, Hinata whispers.

"Um, Naruto, that was Hanabi's…"

"Let me have my fun, I'm really hungry!"

They couldn't ask for anything more.

--

2 – Chair

"Wh-Why…are you sitting me on your lap…?"

"Because I'm comfy." Naruto settles Hinata into his chest contentedly, causing the poor girl to blush.

"We're supposed to be eating lunch with Hanabi."

"She can eat by herself."

"You're not a chair."

"I'm as good as."

"I'm not heavy?"

Naruto winces, knowing the subject of a young woman's weight, even with Hinata, is not a friendly territory. "No, no!" he says quickly. He's not even lying. She's considerably lightweight, and it's not particularly uncomfortable. Still, she seems embarrassed. He wonders why.

"Aren't you hungry, Naruto?"

"Yep, real hungry!"

"We can't eat like this."

He smiles. "Here!" He pulls her around so she's facing him, then presses the banana from the bedside table into her hand. "You can feed me, okay?"

She stares at him for a while, then laughs and obliges.

Sometimes, they have the ability to overcome _every_ obstacle.

--

3 – Hands

Naruto and Hinata's hands are the same; pale, with short fingers and smooth backs and palms. Yet, Hinata feels Naruto's fingers pressing into the backs of her hands is a _new_ sensation.

They don't talk while Naruto examines Hinata's hands with his own. It's a moment that can't be interrupted. Naruto wants to feel her hands in his and mold them into his memory. He doesn't explain himself, but Hinata knows, and Hinata won't bother him.

Because _she_ wants to know _his_ hands as well. They'll do this, sometimes. So each can remember – the feel of the other's fingers wrapped in their own, the other's palms pushed against theirs, the other's lips pressed against their wrist – forever, and maybe when they're older they'll think back on it and smile.

"Um, Naruto?"

"What is it?"

"Your hands are really, um, sweaty."

"…Sorry…"

--

4 – Lonely

When Naruto doesn't come one day, because he has a soccer game to go to for his team, which understandably enough he can't miss, Hinata sits in a state of hopelessness.

She just stays there, watching Hanabi and her friend Konohamaru pass a small toy back and forth. Bored. Silent.

She smiles just a tad, however, as she sets a hand on the empty edge of the bed where Naruto would usually be sitting, bouncing in place. She never thought she'd miss his loud, scratchy voice. She never thought she'd miss the way he steals Hanabi's banana every day. She never thought she'd miss him pulling her violently onto his lap. She never thought she'd miss his hands closing over hers forcefully, not letting her do anything.

She's never been so thankful that a day is only temporary, and she laughs at herself as she fingers the untouched banana on the bedside table.

--

5 – Jumping

"Um, Naruto, you shouldn't do that. The bed might break."

"_And I realize…_!" Naruto stops singing and jumping on the bed in time to the music, and he laughs down at her carelessly, getting his breath back. "Don't worry so much! I'm not _that_ heavy!"

"I know that, but still, you might break something, or hurt yourself!"

"No I won't. Come on, Hanabi thinks it's funny!"

"She's seven."

"It's fine, Hinata! I'm just having fun. Come on up, you can join me!"

"No, um, I'd really rather not."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then." He suddenly sits down, pulling over the banana from the bedside table.

Hinata watches him. "You're not continuing?"

"If you don't want to-"

"I'll join you."

--

6 - Dancing

"Are you good at dancing, Hinata?"

"I don't know," Hinata responds as Naruto throws his banana peel away.

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you have an opinion of yourself?"

"I've never…danced before."

"Huh?"

Hinata's embarrassed, and she turns away shyly and fidgets with her fingers in front of her. "I've never been to a dance, or danced with anyone, before."

Naruto frowns. "Well that won't do! Here, I have a good slow song playing on my iPod right now, slip it into Hanabi's iHome, okay?"

"H-Huh?!"

"There we go! Come on, stand up!"

"W-Wait, Naruto, what are you-?!"

"Okay, just put your arms here, good, and I put my hands here on your hips." Hinata blushes, although she's been this close to Naruto before. "Here, you just move side to side, like this." It's silent as the bashful Hinata and an eager Naruto dance together to the music, arm in arm, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow, you're really good at this, Hinata…"

No one's ever said that to her before…

--

7 – Day

She's quiet.

Naruto can't help but think that she's a little _too _shy. Sometimes, she doesn't talk unless it's necessary. She only does what's right. She doesn't accept assistance from others if she can help it, she tends to want to do things only by herself. And yet, she helps others out, as much as she can.

And she's smart. She's cute. She's pretty. She's so nice it makes Naruto want to punch himself.

She reaches over to pull the empty juice box away from Hanabi and throw it into the tiny trash can for her, and Naruto can't help but place his hand on top of hers.

He loves it when she helps other people. He loves the feel of her small hand in his. He loves who she is; he loves her.

--

8 – Night

He's loud.

To Hinata, he's just a little annoying sometimes, too annoying for her liking. It's like he doesn't care what anyone thinks of him. He does what he wants, no matter the consequences. He makes impossible promises.

And somehow – she doesn't know why or how – he makes them possible.

He's brave, for thinking the way he does, and Hinata admires him. He's carefree, for doing the things he does, and Hinata envies him. He's sweet, holding her hand like this, and Hinata loves him.

--

9 – Soft

"Your hands are so soft, Hinata."

"Are they? I haven't really noticed."

"Yup, they are. Do you use baby powder on them or something?"

"No, lotion. I have it on me right now, if you want to see." She rummages in her purse and retrieves a small lavender bottle. "It's called Lavender Butter."

Naruto takes it and turns it over in his hands. Hinata watches him for a while, before she's distracted by Hanabi. "What are you doing? Please don't break that." When she finally turns back to Naruto, she gasps. "What…?! Don't _eat_ it!"

"Huh?" He stops and turns to her, seeming confused.

"I-I…thought you were…eating the lotion…"

"…No…I'm putting it on my nose, the skin there is dry…"

"…O-Oh…"

"You didn't think I'd actually-"

"I didn't know _what_ to think…"

--

10 – Smile

"I love you."

Hinata pauses in putting away Hanabi's toys. She's just told Naruto that it's time he went home, and now this comes. She straightens up. "Really?"

Naruto looks at her, and laughs, confused. "Where'd that come from?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just…I'm wondering if you're telling the truth, is all."

"Why would you feel like I'm not telling the truth?"

"You're smiling as you say it."

"You think that means I'm lying?"

She pauses. "You're…you're right." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

He scratches the back of his head, facing her. "Okay."

"Naruto?"

"What's up?"

"I love you." He blinks. "And I'm sorry for misjudging you."

He grins, to her relief. "It's okay. It's hard to take anything seriously in here." He nods to the posters on the wall.

Hinata smiles, and they can take _that _seriously, at least.

ll-ll

**A/N:** I have done what I said and mimicked the ShikaTema drabbles. Oh, by the way, after this shot, I get to revamp the style of the story again! Yay! XD

NEXT – **DeiTobi** for **Dreaming101**. Then **NejiTen **for **waterdragonrai**. Everyone please look forward to your requests, and please be patient. (:

_**COUNTDOWN: Only **__**27**__** requests left!**_

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	38. DeiTobi: Study Buddy

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**53: **Study Buddy – _The library will never be the same. (DeidaraxTobi – For Dreaming101)_

ooo

1 – Table

The table is always chipped, littered with the smudges of pencils and markers. It's shiny, glinting in the light from the windows, and the fixtures that sit in the short ceiling. Deidara places his head in his crossed arms on the wood and sighs. "I still don't get it."

"I can help you, Deidara!" Tobi cries excitedly. "Let me see!" He reaches across the table to grab Deidara's work.

Every day they sit across from each other at the table to study and finish their homework. Two teenage boys. Odd-looking, and not exactly the brightest. Violent, in Deidara's case. Annoying, in Tobi's case.

"You don't even know what the hell you're doing, Tobi!"

"B-But I'm trying! That counts, right?!"

They couldn't ask for anything more.

--

2 – Anger

"Deidara, do you need anger management?"

"…What…?"

"We were talking about anger management in class today. I think you might need it."

"Who do you think you are?! I don't need anger management!"

"See, this is one of the signs! You need help, Deidara, and I can give it to you!"

"Shut up, Tobi, don't treat me like I'm some freakin' psychopath! I don't need it!"

"Ow!" Tobi gasps and pulls his hand away from Deidara sharply. "See?! There you go hitting me again! You need it, Deidara!" He sighs dramatically. "You poor thing!"

"…What?! Tobi, _I_ hit _you_! _You're_ the poor one!"

Tobi frowns. "But you need help. I don't matter right now," he says stubbornly.

Deidara stares at him, then he sighs. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Tobi. Are you okay?"

"_That's_ better!"

"…Sheesh…"

--

3 – Care

"Do you care about me, Deidara?"

Deidara looks up from his schoolwork. "What? Why would you ask me something like that?"

Tobi shrugs. "You're always mad at me, you're always hitting me. Do you not care about me?"

Deidara frowns and sets his work aside, suddenly. "Give me your hand." Tobi does not hesitate or question Deidara and places his hand in his. Deidara traces something invisible in Tobi's open palm with his finger.

"What did you write?" Tobi asks when Deidara's done.

"I wrote the Chinese character for 'care'."

"What does that mean?"

"That I'll care about you forever." Deidara holds Tobi's hand in his. "Promise." They both smile at each other, and it's silent for a while.

"Should I get a tattoo of it, then, Deidara?"

"…Just don't talk…"

--

4 – Fingers

"Why did you bring clay, Deidara?"

"Because I'm already finished with my homework."

"And you're bored?"

"Yeah."

"Are you an artist?"

"Not yet. But I will be when I graduate this year."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." Deidara blinks when Tobi suddenly grabs some of the clay, snatching it from around Deidara's fingers. "What the hell?! Give that back!"

"No. It's what I'll remember you by," Tobi declares stubbornly. "I wanna keep it."

"Why would you remember me with _that_?!"

"Easy!" Tobi frowns. "Because it's shaped like your fingers."

--

5 – Paper

"Damn, I ran out of paper."

Tobi looks up. "I can give you some, Deidara!"

"That would help." Tobi beams and grabs his entire notebook, pushing it towards Deidara eagerly. Deidara pauses. "What are you doing?"

"I gave you my paper."

"Tobi, I don't need _all_ of your paper, just one or two sheets! You're such an idiot sometimes!"

"But this way you'll never run out!"

"Just give me two sheets and stop being stupid!"

"Okay…"

"And…" Deidara sighs. "Thanks."

Tobi grins.

--

6 – Quiet

"You idiot! Stop drawing on the desk!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just bored!"

"Draw on some paper or something!"

"Okay, I will! But I don't see how drawing on the desk is so bad, Deidara!"

"Why?!"

"It's already so dirty!"

"Making it dirtier isn't going to help! And stop swinging your legs, you keep hitting me!"

"But I'm finished with my homework and I'm _so bored_!"

"If you're bored, go home!"

"I don't wanna leave you alone!"

Deidara stops and stares at Tobi. "…Really…?!"

"Yes!" Tobi blinks. "Why are we yelling?!"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly there's a bang, and the two boys turn to see a librarian slamming a book onto a desk. "If you won't be quiet, then leave!"

--

7 – Hearts

"Why are you drawing hearts on my homework, Tobi? It's weird."

"I'm showing you how I feel about you."

"Through doodles?" Deidara shakes his head exasperatedly as Tobi continues. "There are other ways."

"I know. But I want to be different. I want to make sure you'll always remember how I feel about you. I want to make sure you'll always remember _me_."

Deidara stares at the annoying little black-haired, dark-eyed twerp across from him, and feels something tugging at his heart.

"Will _you_ forget about _me_ when I leave, Tobi?"

"Never."

Yes, Deidara is in love.

--

8 - &Stars

"Here, Tobi."

"Huh?" Tobi watches as Deidara draws on his homework. "Stars?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you drawing stars?"

Deidara grins. "Well, hearts and stars are common to doodle together, right? They go well together."

"Like us?"

"Yeah. And we won't forget about each other. I promise. We'll see each other again."

"Because we go together, right?"

"Yeah." Deidara smiles at Tobi. "Like I said, I'll care about you forever. I'll never forget you. We'll always go together."

Tobi smiles back. He's happy. He's in love.

--

9 – Blonde

"Are you a dumb blonde, Deidara?"

"…What…?" Deidara looks up with a menacing glint to his eye.

Tobi cringes. "U-Um, because I heard people saying how blondes are all dumb. So I thought-"

"That's stereotyping, Tobi, you stupid little-!"

"Stereotyping?"

Deidara sighs. "Yeah, putting people into categories." He frowns moodily. "I'm not dumb."

"Oh! So _I'm_ the dumb one!"

"…Right…" Deidara's eyes widen, and he holds up his hands. "But don't go thinking all badly about yourself! You're, um…You're _cute_!"

"Cute?"

"That makes up for it!"

"Why are you sweating, Deidara?"

--

10 – Moments

"Hey Deidara, I know why you won't forget about me now."

Deidara closes his book. "Yeah right."

"Because you love me."

Deidara blinks. "Yeah, and…?"

"And I love you."

"That's not enough to make sure I won't forget about you."

"Maybe. But I know you won't forget about me because you won't forget about the time."

"Time? What time? What the hell are you going on about?"

"_Our_ time!" Tobi grins. "We have lots of moments!"

Deidara stares at Tobi, then loses the scowl and smiles fondly. "I guess you're right."

Because moments are hard to forget, aren't they?

ooo

**A/N:** Yaoi, how I adore thee. I hope you adored this as well, Dreaming101. :D

TO EVERYONE THAT HASN'T PAID ATTENTION:

Requests are closed temporarily.

If you know you requested, wait to read the couple(s) you requested displayed in the story description and the chapter title. Look at the top of that chapter, where I clearly state who the request is for.

I find it quite rude when you don't comment or criticize the shot or drabble I write for you, because I put a _ton_ of effort into all of them - I literally write them in the middle of Geometry class so I can get them done. If you don't read it, I might as well not have written it.

NEXT – **NejiTen** for **waterdragonrai**, then **DeiTobi** for **Hikoru Aniki**.

_**COUNTDOWN: Only **__**26**__** requests left!**_

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	39. LeeSaku SPRING: Flower Power!

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**54: **Flower Power – _It started with a glue stick and ended with a kiss. (LeexSakura – Spring Shot)_

ooo

Lee, five years old, grinned away as he slapped another long stripe of glue across the pink construction paper, meanwhile staring across the room at Sakura Haruno. Ah, the beautiful Sakura Haruno! He saw the way her green eyes reflected the sun coming in from the window, and the pink hair, silky and smooth and long, fell over her shoulders and down her back. She was talking to her friend Ino, but Lee honestly didn't care about _her_. All his eyes could see was Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, his lovely cherry blossom.

It was the first day of spring, and they were to create an art project for their kindergarten teacher that demonstrated what spring meant to them. To most people, it meant flowers. To Lee, it meant something different.

For flowers only reminded him of one thing.

"My love for you, Sakura!" he cried as he held up the finished project. It was actually quite good, round pink paper petals plastered together in the shape of a cherry blossom. He beamed excitedly and got to his feet, running over to the girl who was waiting for Ino to come back from the bathroom and meanwhile continuing her project.

He paused to look over her shoulder, unnoticed, at the uncharacteristic lilac she was making out of lavender paper. Then he sat next to her and said, "That's amazing!", even though it was sloppy, the scissors ripping half of it and the glue going over the edges.

Sakura turned and glared at him. "Are you making fun of me?!"

"No, no, of course not! I really think it's lovely!" Anything made by those hands must be lovely, he was sure of it. Although he was starting to second guess himself; the more that he looked at it, the uglier it became.

Sakura sighed and turned back to it. "Thanks, I guess. Ino says it's ugly, though. Just like me."

"What?!" Lee demanded, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Ino says I'm ugly. _Everyone_ says I'm ugly, cause I have this big 'ole forehead of mine." She pouted as she flicked her forehead. Lee glanced at it. It _was_ abnormally large…

"Well…a large forehead doesn't mean you're ugly," was all he could say, and in the mind of a child, that was pretty reasonable, but Sakura was still not convinced.

"My momma said that if more people say it, then it's true," Sakura said. "Even if one person thinks differently, it doesn't mean anything."

Lee frowned. "That's not true. I think you're beautiful!"

She glanced at him and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes! Which is why I made you this!" He held out the little paper cherry blossom with a flourish.

Unfortunately, he also sent the glue stick in his hand flying, and it landed in Sakura's long, silky pink hair.

Sakura and Lee just sat there, frozen, their mouths gaping open as the glue stick hung there pitifully, sticking to the strands.

Then Sakura did what all five year old girls would do in that situation.

She started to cry.

--

"I'm sorry," Lee mumbled for the fifth time that day.

He sat outside the open door of the girl's bathroom, waiting for her to finish crying in the sink. The teacher had come and was forced to cut half her hair, and Sakura was so distressed she had stayed in the bathroom all through lunch, refusing to come out. Lee insisted on waiting for her, and even if his tummy rumbled like a homicidal tiger, he would not leave his Sakura alone in her time of need.

And for the fifth time, Sakura replied, "It's okay, it was an accident," in a muffled, shaky voice. When his stomach gave a particularly loud growl, Sakura said, "Aren't you going to eat lunch? It's almost over."

"No!" Lee said quickly, not wanting her to believe he'd abandon her. "This was my fault, so I have to stay here and keep on apologizing to you until I see you smile again!"

She laughed, a wet, sad laugh that made Lee grin in spite of himself. "Thanks. At least someone cares about me. Even my best friend just laughed when she saw my hair gone. I look even uglier than before."

Lee smiled, however. "Sakura, you know when a cherry blossom tree loses all its flowers?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"Well, they come back in the spring."

Sakura was silent, but she slowly emerged from the bathroom. He looked at her and saw that her forehead looked just a little smaller with her hair cut.

She smiled. "Thanks, Lee!" She suddenly ran over and gave him a long sloppy kiss on the cheek.

He just stood there, frozen in shock, as the now cheerful girl flounced away, pink hair bouncing behind her.

--

Many, many years later, Sakura gave Lee a small kiss on the cheek. "It's the first day of spring. Figures, huh?"

Lee was practically beaming light, his smile was so wide. "Yes! And it is also our son's birthday!"

"Lee, he was just born…" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She sat under the white sheets in the hospital bed, holding in a little light blue blanket their newborn son about a half hour after the birth. "It's not his birthday yet."

"But it's the day he's born."

"But he hasn't lived a year." She laughed, however, when she saw him glower and slap himself on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'm just so happy!"

He smiled. "That is all I could as for."

As she kissed his hand, he let his lips travel to the top of her head. She had changed her hair style only a little over the years, but in the end, she chose to keep it short.

And that was the way it would stay.

ooo

**A/N:** Sorry **waterdragonrai**, I'll get your **NejiTen **request up next. I just couldn't resist throwing in some **LeeSaku** for the first day of spring.

**HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SPRING EVERYONE!**

**May the plot bunnies emerge from hibernation. ;)**

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	40. NejiTen: Friend or Foe

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**55: **Friend or Foe – _Because love triangles are the epitome of confusion. (NejixTenTen – For waterdragonrai)_

ooo

"Shikamaru, tell me why we're here again," TenTen said darkly.

Her hair, soft and brown and long, was up in a single bun, trails of it coming down in curls around her face. She was in a pale pink Chinese dress with a gold collar and insignia, and matching flats.

Yes, she was at a dance, and she was there against her will.

"Because the tickets were expensive, you bought the dress yourself, and before your troublesome boyfriend broke up with you, you forced me to come along," Shikamaru said calmly. The two best friends sat alone against the wall. The 'loner' wall, the 'loser' wall. The place where even two of the most attractive people in the school, the smartest in their class, could belong.

They didn't skulk, although TenTen was pretty pissed. She deeply wished Neji Hyuuga would come over here so she could give him a piece of her mind.

She hadn't expected it. No, he hadn't shown any signs of it. He just pulled her to the side and broke up with her. It was polite, it was thoughtful. But still, a couple days before the dance they were supposed to go to together! This was Ino's _prom_! It was _not_ supposed to dish out like this!

"I _hate_ him!" TenTen said for the hundredth time, hiding her face with her hands and giving a muffled, frustrated scream that couldn't be heard over the pounding music from the couples moving in the middle of the dance floor.

She felt like she was the only one without a date. Chouji had asked out Ino, who accepted, that was unexpected. TenTen suspected blackmail in the case of Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke looked like he had been dragged there by force and Sakura looked very pleased with herself. And Naruto, feeling left out, had said that Hinata was his 'back-up plan', and asked her out. She looked a little upset about the 'back-up' part, and seemed extremely flustered while thinking of dancing with him, or even being within a close proximity of him, but she was happy to oblige.

And Neji was there with his long-time friend Tayuya. Oh how TenTen loathed Tayuya. She was pretty, with long, silky orange hair and smooth, dark eyes. She'd always been like the third wheel in Neji and TenTen's five-week relationship, coming along on dates and interrupting their most private moments. Neji said she should be allowed to do so, since she was so close to him, so TenTen went along with it, but it was obvious what Tayuya was aiming at for real, and TenTen despised that fact that she got it in the end.

"If anyone, you should hate her," Shikamaru said simply as she looked through her fingers at the two talking off to the side of the room and sharing a glass of punch, which made TenTen want to puke. "She's the one that manipulated him." Shikamaru was dateless only because TenTen knew he didn't want to ask out Temari. It was adorable, how shy he was, but also so frustrating she just wanted to hit him. Oh, Temari was a senior and so far above him? The two fought like a married couple already, what was so bad?!

"But he was weak enough to go along with it," TenTen snapped. "I _hate_ them _both_!"

"Calm down. You have every right to, but you don't need to start any trouble."

TenTen sighed, looking up at him. That was so like Shikamaru. He didn't really want to get in the middle of anything. Everything was troublesome to him, she should know, she had been his best friend for years. Everyone kept asking if they were going out, since they were so close and had so much in common, but they insisted that they were just good friends.

"Hey! You, lazy ass!"

Shikamaru stiffened and turned to stare at Temari. TenTen observed the older girl and smirked. She was pretty, her hair down and straightened, dressed in a red strapless dress with black pantyhose and heels, and her makeup was stunning. Shikamaru looked a little red in the face.

"What?" he muttered, however, ready to start an argument with her. If anyone, he was willing to cause trouble with _Temari_.

"Ino and Sakura told me to come get you, they wanna talk to you about something," she said casually, but TenTen could tell she was looking over Shikamaru in his formal attire and liked what she saw. "And from the looks on their faces, it's urgent."

"Tell them I already gave them the answers to the homework, they don't need no help," Shikamaru said simply.

"Just go!" Temari snapped, and she walked away over to one of her friends.

Shikamaru sighed. "Be right back, Ten."

She groaned. "You're leaving me alone?!"

"I said I'll be right back, calm down." He walked away, and TenTen heaved a sigh, letting her forehead fall into her hands.

'_Neji…_'

She felt so stupid. She should have known she'd be upstaged by the citrus-haired little _whore_. She was always upstaged, by everyone. Someone always had to be better than her, pushing her farther and farther down, and what was worse, they were always someone close to her, or someone close to someone close to her, or so on and so forth. Her school was one gigantic romantic mess. Someone dumped someone else, who was going out with two people at the same time, one of which was pregnant, and the other in the hospital with some sort of kidney disease while her lesbian best friend who was cheating on her girlfriend with a hooker fought about whether or not they should sue the rollercoaster park they went to last summer for whiplash, because she needs the money to pay for the hooker's three kids' violin lessons.

Or something along those lines.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

Her head snapped up, and immediately she felt like it was Neji, Neji, Neji, _finally_ coming over and seeing her for who she really was, someone worthy of his attention and-!

"…Shikamaru…?"

He frowned down at her. "Okay, don't tell Ino and Sakura, but they forced me to ask you," he muttered darkly under his breath as he held out a hand.

TenTen stared up at him. "Why?"

"No clue, I have no idea how a woman's brain works," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "But either way, if I don't, well…let's just say I won't have a report card to be proud of."

"They know how to do stuff like that?"

"They had proof." Shikamaru sighed. "Well?"

She laughed a bit. This might just get her mind off of Neji. "Sure, what are friends for?"

"You're a lifesaver," he said gratefully as she stood and walked with him over to the dance floor.

The song changed to a slow one, and they glanced at each other, but shrugged and began to dance together anyways.

TenTen noticed immediately the atmosphere changing as they stepped side to side. People stopped to stare at them, giggling and pointing excitedly. She even heard a couple, "Finally!"s from the crowd.

Shikamaru groaned. "Great, now they think we're going out," he muttered.

"They're just idiots, don't worry about them," TenTen said reasonably. "They'll get over it soon enough when they start asking again and we just turn em around. The rumors go away after a while."

"True…" He frowned. "This place is such a rat's nest for gossip. I wonder how I survived without moving away or killing myself after all these years."

"Yeah, it sucks. But it's okay. You get to stay with me, right? That's gotta make it worth it!"

He smirked playfully. "No way, that makes me wanna kill myself even more."

"Shut up!" They laughed together, but then there was a smooth voice that TenTen recognized quite easily.

"Are you asking for a _fight_, Shikamaru?"

The two let go of each other to face Neji, standing there with his arms crossed. TenTen tried not to blush. His long hair was up in a high pony tail, letting his bangs fall across his oval face, his pale eyes deep and foreboding. He was arrogant, cruel, but when he was nice, it made her heart flutter like a bird.

"What are you talking about, Neji?" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes coolly. "I never did anything wrong." It was common for the two to face off, they had gotten quite close during TenTen and Neji's relationship, getting plenty of time to spend with each other around TenTen.

And of course, good friends can argue.

"You're an idiot! You're going out with TenTen right after I break up with her?! I thought you were better than that!" Neji snapped.

"What the hell, _you're_ the idiot!" Shikamaru replied defensively. "Are you seriously standing up for who she should or shouldn't go out with when you yourself are bringing along that _pig_?!"

"What?! I'm not going _out_ with her, I just accepted her invitation to the dance! You must be blind if you think we're going out!"

"Well then you're even more blind, because TenTen and I are both _single_!"

TenTen tried to break them up at first, but they wouldn't let her get a word in. She stood there as they flung insults back and forth on either side of her. They'd done this numerous times before, so it was almost casual, and TenTen would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that the argument was about _her_.

"You're in love with her and you know it, you just can't deny it and stay away from her!"

"I'm not in love with her, you ass, I'm in love with Temari!"

Neji stopped, and TenTen gasped. "What?! You _are_?!" She beamed, clinging onto her friend's arm and forgetting completely about the argument earlier, and especially about Neji. "I knew it! I told you!"

Shikamaru looked confused as to why he'd even said that, but he could come up with no excuse in time; Temari was standing in the crowd. He only noticed her after a while and stared at her. Her mouth was open, one hand up to it.

Then, she pounced, lips locked to his, pushing him backwards.

Shikamaru was stunned, but none too disgusted, and he pulled her into a very romantic kiss that TenTen stared at with a mixture of confusion (it had happened a little too quickly for her liking, she started to wonder if she'd jumped forward in time to avoid the awkward conversation she was sure would follow that little unexpected outburst) and envy; why couldn't Neji be like that?

Then, she remembered everything again, and she glared at the boy who was staring at her. "What?" she demanded as Temari and Shikamaru continued their exploration of the other's mouth. "You've never seen a couple in love before? Because I doubt it."

Neji was unabashed. "TenTen…is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Do you love Shikamaru?"

She sighed. "_No_!" Seeing she'd made a point, she frowned. "Why did you _really_ break up with me, Neji?" she demanded of him angrily. This was something she'd wanted to know all night. "What was the _real_ reason?"

He wasn't about to lie to her face after he'd made such a scene, so he said, "Because Tayuya told me-"

"Because she told you to?!" TenTen narrowed her eyes. "You jerk, if you wanted to be with her all along then why-?!"

"She didn't tell me to!" Neji said loudly, interrupting her angrily. She paused and let him continue, and he said, "She told me that you loved Shikamaru."

TenTen groaned. "_Why_ does everybody _think_ that?!"

"I know now, okay? I know, you don't, but…I just…" He turned away from her with a distracted expression of frustration on his face. "When I thought you did, I thought that maybe I was hurting you. It was hurting you to be with me and not him, and I didn't want to hold you back."

TenTen blinked. "….Really…?"

"Really," he said earnestly. "I accepted Tayuya's offer to go to the dance after I broke up with you because, well, the tickets were expensive, and I thought it would get my mind off of you, but it only made things worse…" He closed his eyes. "I…I was an idiot, I really care about you, TenTen…I'd like to start again…" He opened his eyes again. "You're the first person I've ever been…I don't know, _nice_ to, I can't…I can't hurt you like I can other people. I want to change." He took her hand. "I want _you_."

TenTen stared at him. It was the same for him as it was for her, it seemed. "You thought I was using you to get my mind off of Shikamaru, then…" she gathered.

"Yes. And I didn't want to hurt you. Because it would have, wouldn't it?"

"Anyone but you would," TenTen said quietly, shaking her head.

Neji paused. "Why?"

"Because I love you." And at that moment, she mocked Temari and started a long forceful kiss that Neji didn't dare break.

Until, of course, the two heard the delighted giggles of two girls. They turned to see Sakura and Ino behind them, a pair of manipulative grins on their faces.

"It worked, Sakura."

"It seems so, Ino."

"A 'two-in-one'."

"Everyone wins."

TenTen decided she needed to choose better friends…

ooo

**A/N:** Manipulative bitches for the win. Hope you enjoyed, **waterdragonrai**. ;)

NEXT – **DeiTobi** for **Hikoru Aniki**, then **DeiTobi** for **..** Everyone please look forward to your requests.

_**COUNTDOWN: Only **__**25**__** requests left!**_

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	41. C I G A R E T T E S

ll **An Artist's Touch** ll

ll _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._ ll

ll-ll

**Vanilla:**_ Why Tobi is thankful. (DeidaraxTobi – For Hikoru Aniki)_

Vanilla has always been Tobi's favorite. He loves the rich, creamy taste of it, the way the thick, sugary substance sits on his tongue and slowly dissolves. He likes the color, the warm off-white, the coziness of the way it wraps his gaze to it.

Vanilla cake; even better.

He doesn't wonder why Deidara got him a cake for his birthday. He doesn't care. It's there, and that's all that matters.

"Well? What do you say?"

Tobi, confused, glances up from the cake to the glowering Deidara. "I made a wish," he says.

"What happened to saying thank you?"

"Oh…"

**Cigarettes:** _Deidara knows what he'd do. He just does it one step at a time. (DeidaraxTobi – For hikari midnight)_

Deidara would kill himself.

He'd go to the end of the world, he'd jump off a cliff into oblivion. He'd kill, he'd commit, he'd do what he had to do, and all for one annoying little dark-haired young man.

"Deidara, why aren't you smoking today?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're usually smoking. Do you not feel good?"

"I gave up cigarettes."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business, ya little twerp! Stop being so annoying!"

Deidara shifts on the bus as he sits across from Tobi. He still remembers Tobi's words from so long ago.

_"Deidara, I don't like cigarettes."_

**Dude:** _Kisame won't bother next time. (DeidaraxTobi – For Indigo-Nightfall-Cullen20)_

"Dude! I am _so_ happy, dude! Kisame, gimme a hug, damn it!"

Kisame, horrified, pushed Tobi off of him. "What the hell, Tobi?! I invite you over to mix a few CD's and you just run through the door and _hug_ me?! This is _my_ house, dude! Get off me!"

"But I'm so happy!" Tobi held up an envelope. "It says 'To: Tobi, _Love_: Deidara'! I'm so happy!"

"Well he is your boyfriend." Kisame sighed. "So what does it say _inside_?"

Tobi paused. "…I don't know."

Kisame stared at him.

"You haven't opened it yet…?"

"No."

"Wow, you suck, dude."


	42. DeiTobi: Seaside

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**58:** Seaside – _Tobi watched his life wash ashore. (DeidaraxTobi – For XxHeySayJUMPloverxX)_

ooo

By the seaside, Tobi could remember him.

It was this same beach, he realized, where Deidara had taken him one day, and yelled at him when he danced around, singing about the ocean.

He was so stern. It wasn't the best part of him, but gone, Tobi was walking with no direction. No one to tell him what to do.

He wasn't a person without Deidara.

"The seaside, the seaside…" Tobi sang under his breath, gazing out at the water that sparkled with the setting sun. "The seaside…" No one was here to tell him to shut up. They were gone. They were dead.

"The seaside…"

Why cancer? Why now? Why did Deidara have to leave him? And why, when he died, did Tobi not die too?

Amidst the blue waves that blanketed the year he'd spent alone, he watched his reflection.

"The seaside…"

Something was keeping him here, and he didn't know what.

"I love the seaside…I love the seaside…"

Only that it was keeping him here far too long.

"Deidara loves the seaside too, Deidara loves the seaside too…" Tobi chanted along the same words as he walked along the soft sand. Footprints of other people. He followed them almost curiously, always gazing at the water out of the corner of his eye. They were lucky. They were still walking. They had someone to walk with.

"Why are you hitting me, Deidara? I was singing about the seaside."

He broke the promise that Tobi's life depended on.

"Why are you taking me to the seaside, Deidara? You never go places like this. Ever since you went to the doctor two days ago you've been acting so sad. Is something wrong?"

Did he even care about Tobi? He stopped and kicked some sand to the side, watching it fling itself into the water, sinking, a dark swirling mud. Why did he leave Tobi if he cared?

"Okay. I won't ask again. I promise."

Deidara couldn't leave Tobi. Not now. But maybe, if Tobi would have stayed away from Deidara from the beginning he wouldn't have been left behind. No, if Tobi had stayed alone his entire life, he never would be abandoned. But Deidara had found him, and then he'd left him.

Tobi had fallen in love with Deidara as a teenager. Now, as a twenty year old man, he had never confessed his love before.

He decided he'd confess it to the seaside. There was no where else to go, no one else to say it to.

"I love you, Deidara," he said happily to the sand swirling in the waves. He started walking again. "I love you, Deidara!" He stretched his arms behind his head casually. "I love you!" He did a little jump, feeling the adrenaline run through him in one short pump. "I love the seaside, and I love you." He smiled up to the sky.

Deidara was_ not_ going to leave him without hearing what he had to say first.

"Hear me?! I love you!"

The waves rolled over the sand, washing away Tobi's footprints as he walked along, jumping here and there from side to side, kicking up the sand and laughing.

Whatever was keeping him here, was going to have to stop soon enough, he figured. He was going to see Deidara soon. Because there was also something keeping him to Deidara.

"I love the seaside…"

And _that_ was stronger than anything.

"The seaside, the seaside, I love the seaside!"

ooo

**A/N:** Ah, angst. Hope you enjoyed, **XxHeySayJUMPloverxX**. :)

NEXT – **Sasuke/Sakura** for **XxHeySayJUMPloverxX**, then **SasoDei **for **IndigoNightfalCullen20**. Everyone please look forward to your requests. :D

_**COUNTDOWN: Only **__**22**__** requests left!**_

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	43. SasuSaku APRIL FOOL: Rain

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**62:** Epic Win – _Because SasuSaku and ShikaIno are the most epic couples ever created in the history of ever, right?! (Anti-Couples – April Fools Day)_

ooo

_With Sasuke and Sakura…_

"I love you Sasuke! Because you're finally back from walking away from me and ignoring my pleas for love! I was crushing on Naruto for a while that you were gone because I just had to turn to someone else and replace you with the second best, but now I don't care and I love you! Oh, and I'm completely ignoring Lee's sweet helpfulness and loyalty! Because that's the cool thing to do, since he's so weird and creepy-looking! And that makes me cool and beautiful and worthy of your attention!"

"I love you too, Sakura, because I actually give a crap about you! Yeah, just because I said 'Thank you' back then means I love you, right? And just because I lost that scar on my neck when you hugged me means I love you, right? And I totally came back to Konoha just for you! Yeah, I'm completely ignoring Naruto right now, because he has _nothing_ to do with our relationship because neither of us feel anything for him!"

_With Ino…_

"I love you, Shikamaru! Because Temari doesn't exist, or else she's some bitch that no one likes just because she's kickass! Because I totally feel nothing for Sasuke _or_ Sai anymore! Or Chouji, those moments between the two of us mean _nothing_! I love you! Oh, but if Temari actually lands with you, maybe I'll end up with Kiba just because we have a lot in common, and he's the only one that looks good."

_With Shikamaru…_

"…Sorry, but I believe I'm the only logical one here. So let's get things straight.

"Sakura, Sasuke doesn't care about you. Just because he said 'Thank you' and lost the scar from Orochimaru doesn't mean he loves you. Maybe he feels something for you as a friend. But he doesn't love you and will never love you or be attracted to you in any way. In fact, he feels more for Naruto than he does for you. Naruto feels more for Sasuke than he does for you, because he's only _crushing_ on you. He obviously is going to end up with Hinata once he gets over his obliviousness. And soon enough, you might as well notice Lee's amazing ability at fighting and his loyalty and maybe get your head out of your ass and acknowledge him.

"Ino, you aren't attracted to me in any way. We're just really good friends and work well together as teammates. You're either still chasing after Sasuke, have replaced Sasuke with Sai and are chasing after him, or have finally matured and realized Chouji's sweet nature and the way he's kind of been hinting his attraction to you for a while now. And you'll never be with Kiba. It's crack, no matter what the fans think, and it's impossible. Besides, Temari _does _exist, and soon we will have a marvelous romantic scene that will be completely unexpected because that's what we are, an unexpected couple. While secretly, we're making babies.

"And on the side, Neji and TenTen will have a lovely romantic scene, probably not in the manga or anime because Kishimoto's strange like that and doesn't understand the fandom's obsession (Neji and TenTen got higher hit marks than Sasuke and Sakura on Google after all), and Gaara and Matsuri will have a secret romantic scene along the same lines. And maybe, if Kishimoto's feeling like _more_ Yaoi (Deidara and Tobi is cannon after all) he'll do some sort of strange crack and stick Kabuto and Kankerou together. Who knows? He's known for being unexpected after all."

"What are you saying, Shikamaru…?"

"…Troublesome idiots…Just remember I'm doing Temari and have a nice night."

ooo

**A/N:** **HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! :D**

Don't mean to insult supporters of SasuSaku, NaruSaku and ShikaIno. Just remember I hate them and we'll learn to get along. XD

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	44. ChouIno: Coconut Dance

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**63: **Coconut Dance – _Maybe the damn candy bar got stuck for a reason. (ChoujixIno – For Wing Moon)_

ooo

"Chouji, what are you doing?!"

"Ino? What are _you_ doing?"

"Gym class just ended, we're all going back inside!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you back here?!"

"I just want to get a snack before I go back inside."

"What?! Chouji, _why_?!"

"I'm tired, is all."

"So you're getting a coconut bar from the vending machine?! Chouji!"

"What are you so worried about?"

"I…I dunno, I don't even _know_ you that well! Sheesh!"

"Then why are you out here?"

"I saw you sneak off and I got mad, because you're _always_ sneaking off to _eat_! You should stop eating so much, Chouji, you're going to get fat! Well, even fatter than you are."

"You don't have to be rude. Agh, the stupid bar's stuck in the machine!"

"Chouji! We're gonna get in trouble!"

"You go ahead and leave, then. Ah, stupid candy bar."

"…No."

"…Say what?"

"I said no."

"No? No to what? Why?"

"I'm not leaving, I'm just gonna wait for you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like leaving people alone."

"I don't care, I'm fine. Go ahead, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"No. I just…don't like it."

"Is it…OCD or something?"

"No. It's just…"

"Past experiences?"

"…Sort of."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why should I?"

"Talking about problems always makes people feel better."

"I'm not sure…"

"It's fine, you don't have to. But if you want to, I'm all ears."

"…Then I will."

"Okay. Start from the beginning…Damn candy bar…"

"Well…It's…"

"Lemme guess. Sakura and Sasuke. Something about them, right?"

"…Yeah. Huh. It's really a wide-spread rumor, isn't it?"

"Just a little."

"Well, it's just…I…"

"Start from the beginning, go on."

"Well…I used to be best friends with Sakura when we were little, remember?"

"I remember that. Didn't you guys get in a huge fight?"

"Yeah, over Sasuke. We were both crushing on him. And she decided she didn't want to be my friend anymore, that she was my rival over Sasuke."

"So now you don't like leaving people behind because she decided to be your rival?"

"No…It's just that, I was always better than her. And suddenly she…Oh, why am I telling _you_?"

"I never said you had to."

"…No…I'll tell you…She just…somehow got _better_ than me…"

"You mean more beautiful?"

"Yes. And she's smarter, and sweeter, and…Just, better."

"I don't think so."

"…You wouldn't…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know about beauty."

"Really? I think you're very pretty."

"…You think so?"

"Well I always have. Agh, damn candy bar…"

"Chouji?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For…well…listening. And…letting me stay…And thinking I'm pretty."

"You're welcome."

"You know, I always used to think you were a fat loser."

"…Uh huh…"

"But now…I guess you're really nice."

"The opposite of you?"

"Yep. And you're cute, too."

"The opposite of you?"

"Yep. _I'm_ pretty."

"And the candy bar's unstuck! Finally!"

"Can I have a piece of that?"

"Sure."

ooo

**A/N:** ChouIno dialogue shot. :D

**NEXT: ** **Sasuke/Sakura**, then **Naruto/Hinata**, for **Sakura-Ninja**. Everyone please look forward to your requests.

_**COUNTDOWN: Only **__**18**__** requests left!**_

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	45. AntiSasuSaku EASTER: Hunting

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**64: **Hunting – _All her life, Sakura had been hunting for the perfect romance. (Anti Couple – Easter Shot)_

ooo

Her heart was beating hard. She pulled a strand of her long, pink hair behind her ear so she could see better as she sat crouched over her small body, arms hugging her knees to herself. It was dark. All she could see was black, and some of the black was accented to an even darker charcoal in the corners of her vision, or in shadows thrown by something unseen. She could feel something tickling her neck, and she shivered and pushed it aside; some sort of thick cotton.

She heard footsteps, coming closer and closer, and she bit her bottom lip hard, slowly bringing up a hand to cover her mouth and nose so her breaths would not he heard, staggered and shallow; her chest was heaving, she'd been running.

The footsteps were small, and they dragged across something soft. But they passed soon enough, and Sakura waited just a few seconds before taking her hand away and letting out a deep sigh.

"There you are."

Sakura shrieked in surprise when a door in front of her opened. She pressed herself back into the jackets drooping off of plastic hangers that slung themselves over a wooden bar nailed to the wall, and Sasuke smirked, amused.

"A good Shinobi should remember to cover their breaths," he recited simply as Sakura relaxed and stepped cautiously out of the closet.

"I know. I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

Sasuke closed the closet door. "Kakashi-sensei was right. Hide and seek is a good way to test your skills."

'_And mine are just pathetic…_' Sakura thought glumly as she followed Sasuke through her house, all the lights off. '_I can't believe Sasuke just saw that. How embarrassing! I bet he thinks I'm hopeless!_'

"By the way, Sakura…"

She looked up, and they both stopped walking as he faced her. He had a smile on his face that made Sakura's heart skip three beats as he said, "Nice scream."

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about, and then she laughed and followed after the chuckling Sasuke, a smile on her face.

--

Sakura closed her eyes and tried not to pant in pain as she healed her shoulder. She could feel the blood caked across her collarbone, drying and sticky. She forced back the cries of agony that wormed their way up her throat and leaned her head back against the tree she sat hidden behind.

Tears fell from her eyes as she worked on her shoulder. She had signaled for backup, but she doubted any would come. She felt lonely, scared, and lost, and her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. Her shoulder was too torn up. She didn't have enough chakra left to heal herself. Her heart was racing faster than it should have been, her legs felt numb. It was as if she was in a dream and she couldn't move like she wanted to.

Then finally, she heard footsteps. She froze, and slowly brought her legs up closer to her, taking one hand up and holding it over her mouth and nose to hamper her loud breaths. Her chest was heaving against her legs, and she opened her eyes, staring out straight ahead of her.

The footsteps were dragging through leaves and snapping twigs. They passed the tree slowly, and as they did so Sakura carefully moved herself through the dead foliage around the tree and out of sight of the invisible person, keeping her hand over her mouth and nose. She pressed her back into the tree, relaxing slightly as she heard the footsteps retreating very slowly. She took her hand away from her face and leaned her head back, closing her eyes again and relaxing, trying to calm her heartbeat.

"There you are."

Sakura didn't scream. But she looked up slowly and stared in desperation at Sasuke, who smirked down at her.

"How grotesque," he said calmly, looking her over, his eyes straying on the blood soaking her left side. "You're a mess, Sakura."

Hearing her name spoken by those pale lips caused her to shiver once, but she didn't move as he removed his knife from the sheath.

All her life Sakura thought she'd been hunting for the perfect romance.

She turned out to be the hunted of something else.

ooo

**A/N:** A very grim interpretation of Easter egg hunting. A very grim anti couple shot. But please have a **Happy Easter** all the same, everyone! :D

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	46. ChouIno EARTH DAY: Recycled

o An Artist's Touch o

o _Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways. _o

**65:** Recycled – _There was beauty, if you looked past the foliage. (ChoujixIno – Earth Day Shot)_

ooo

Ino Yamanaka was lost.

She was lost in more ways than one, and she had finally admitted it. She wasn't the type to admit her faults. But she was lost.

Ino hadn't wanted to go on the science trip, to the little shack out in the middle of a thick forest twenty miles from home and, for all it looked, twenty miles across, a shack that they meticulously named "The Nature Center".

Yes. "The Nature Center". Creative? Ino begged to differ. She could think of a thousand better names for the place, names that would actually relate to it. Spiderville. Snakeland. Shithole. And many more that basically had to do with anything strange, spooky, or positively disturbing.

Ino wore a flimsy skirt and flip-flops. It was warm out, why not dress comfortably? She always watched the weather station before she left for school, so she was always ready for anything. Of course, she _hadn't_ been ready for the half-hour hike to "The Nature Center" through the woods.

They had to walk on a trail that Ino just could not see too easily, a trail only made by the worn out path of other poor souls that had been treading along before them. Like mindless cows they followed their science teacher, Gai. He obviously didn't understand that in High School, hikes to a place called "The Nature Center" were boring, pointless and childish. But he insisted it was tons of fun and quite the "learning experience", so there they were walking along between bushes and trees, ignoring the plants that Gai kept barking orders about.

And if only Ino hadn't been so preoccupied with the twig that had snuck its way into her right flip-flop, poking the bottom of her foot and sticking in the foam material, stabbing it unmercifully, and if only she hadn't stopped to pull it out, cursing the stupid tree that had shed the retched branch-wannabe…possibly, she would still be with them. Maybe at the back, like she had been. But at least with them.

At least knowing where she was.

"Oh…fuck…"

Not the most graceful thing to ever come from Ino's mouth as she stared around at the unfamiliar place she had unconsciously stumbled into when she rounded the corner she'd thought the others had disappeared around.

She could no longer hear their voices. She hadn't noticed the raucous laughter fading as she walked the completely wrong way. But she was here, and she was…

…lost.

"Oh fuck."

Ino turned around and looked the way she'd gone. It was just…foliage. Green, brown, spiky, pokey, and seemingly dangerous. She looked up at the sky. They'd said it might rain. The trees were so thick she could barely see the clouds, but there were slivers of grey and a strange blue-purple. Yes. Definitely rain.

"Oh _fuck_."

The smell of mud was carried in the lukewarm breeze. It was warm, but only because it was going to rain. Sure, these flip-flops were waterproof, but that stupid twig had poked a hole in one. She could feel the grains of dirt getting between her toes, and she wiggled them uncomfortably, looking around, hugging herself against the wind.

"This is _definitely_ not good…" she said aloud, starting to feel worried. She stumbled backwards a bit and felt herself rest against a tree. She sighed aloud, leaning against it. At least she was out in the nature…

There was always one thing she could count on. The beauty of nature. She remembered how she'd hated it at first. When she'd been forced to camp out up north last summer, a crazy idea of Sakura's, she'd been stuck with a bunch of Sakura's friends in a cabin. Shikamaru and Temari ended up having sex, Neji and TenTen just wanted to take walks all day and night, Lee got drunk and proposed to Sakura with a wad of newspaper, Kiba and Naruto just played Go-Fish and ate, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata mulled in their own separate corners by themselves, and she and Chouji escaped it all by taking a walk outside.

She'd complained to Chouji the entire time, she could remember. About the idiocy of her friends, and how she was stuck out here with a fat boy she barely knew (she was known for being unnecessarily blunt, and didn't mind calling Chouji fat to his face; she was the only one that could call him fat without him blowing up at her) and the ugliness of nature.

It was too spiky, poky, itchy, _annoying_. There was poison ivy, poison oak. It was _poison_, what was so good about that?

But things could happen in an hour out in the middle of a forest…

Chouji…

"Ino!"

She turned around quickly and stared in surprise.

"Chouji?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. "I saw you were missing, and I went to look for you. You went the completely wrong way. Come on, we can still catch up with the rest of them if we hurry."

She stared at him. Cheeks red, chest heaving; he'd been running.

_"There's always beauty, Ino, in any size or shape. You just gotta look for it."_

And finally, she thanked him, for turning her around.

Ino Yamanaka was found.

ooo

**A/N:** I hope you haven't noticed that I'm really rushed right now. I'm typing this in commercial breaks between **American Idol** AKA **Adam Lambert**. Adam Lambert _is_ American Idol. He's my favorite person in the world right now.

In other news, **Happy Earth Day everyone!** I'm an _extreme_ environmentalist, so I _love_ this day. Can I ask you all a favor? **RECYCLE, RECYCLE, RECYCLE!** At least one day will make a _huge_ difference, you'll help our world and help stop global warming. It's not hard, but look in your city's website on how to recycle and what to recycle if you don't know how. Also, pick up any litter you see. If you think it's gross, wear latex gloves, they're positively impenetrable.

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	47. NaruIno: Here's To Love

x **An Artist's Touch** x

_Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._

**66:** Here's To Love –_ How long had it been? (NarutoxIno – For Sakura-Ninja.)_

x

Naruto wondered if Ino understood him.

This ponder was, petulantly on his case, created in the bar. How long had it been now, he asked himself as the blue of his eyes matched hers like twin double doors. How long had it been since he and Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi were one team? Team 7. Team Kakashi. What were they now?

How long had it been since he could see the thin line that separated he and Sakura and Sasuke romantically? Naruto loved her, she loved him, he loved nobody. And Kakashi looked on, laughing.

He raised his glass and it clinked against Ino's. It was a mutual understanding.

They would both never get what they wanted. What they wanted would always want someone too.

It was a mutual understanding. And it was only for a second, before their eyes flicked away from each other's.

To think about something else, for god's sake.

x

**A/N:** Gah. Finally. Since I'm on Hiatus, you guys are lucky I'm updating at all, let alone throwing you something awful. I'm so sorry…I hope you enjoyed it, Sakura-Ninja, but I've decided: only one request per person. I'm loaded down with awful burdens at the moment, so unfortunately it'll have to be limited here…

**Next:** Lee/Hinata for waterdragonrai. 8 requests left!

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	48. LeeHina: X

**An Artist's Touch**

_Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._

**67: **X – _He thought there was nothing left. (LeexHinata – For waterdragonrai)_

.

Lee watched curiously the girl kneeling in front of him, scrubbing the floor of the sticky mess he'd created from his spilt drink. He'd immediately volunteered to clean it up after accidentally knocking it over with an enthusiastic gesture. But she had quickly gotten down to it before he could even finish his sentence, claiming it was _her_ house, _she_ should be the one to clean. And she didn't mind in the least.

How thoughtful. How very kind! She was so generous. After all, he was only there because she'd found him after…that.

Lee, absentmindedly, removed the small picture of Sakura he carried around in the front pocket of his vest. It was important to carry something precious to a ninja with them when they went into battle. Sakura was precious to him. And so was her memory.

He stared down at it, and smiled grimly. Her gorgeous green eyes, sparkling sweetly out at him between thin strands of her silky, pink hair.

He hadn't been punched by Sakura-san before, let alone that hard…

He'd tried to ask her to be his wife. Gai-sensei said that was the appropriate thing to do when in love, and an adult. Because he was an adult! Maybe she did not understand, because she'd turned him down, horrified, with a fist to the face. Knocking him out quite bloodily.

Was it the flowers? They were fresh, he'd bought them with his own money, and they were, Yamanaka-san had said, the most expensive and beautiful in the shop.

Was it the ring? It was the loveliest piece of jewelry he could find, because it represented _her_ unblemished beauty. He'd spent all his money on it, and he was even in debt, now, to a few people that he had _no_ clue how to pay back.

Was it Naruto? She idolized him, now, and he could always see the awe in her eyes a she watched him grow a bit more each day. Did she love Naruto, not Lee?

Either way, Lee knew, that she didn't love Lee.

"Lee-san! Are you alright?!"

Hinata's eyes, wide in worry, popped in front of his vision. They blocked him from his sight of Sakura's picture, and he stared into those eyes, startled, as if out of a trance.

He hadn't noticed he'd been crying…

"I am alright!" He got to his feet, dragged his arm across his face, and grinned, lips quivering over his brilliant teeth. "Don't worry about me!" he directed down to Hinata, who, on her knees, laughed shyly and stood as well, rolling the dirty rag into a ball.

He stared once more at her eyes. Unlike Sakura-san's, they did not have color in them. But for some reason, they were so beautiful! It was like staring into a mist, and it made Lee want to look deeper.

"Hinata-san…"

"Yes?"

Unlike Sakura-san, she did not resist pain. But for some reason, Lee did not see a difference.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?!"

Because unlike Sakura-san, she had a heart. And, Lee supposed, that was just right.

.

**A/N:** Eh. I tried. Some Sakura-bashing, some hints of LeeSaku. I do hope you enjoyed, waterdragonrai!

**Next: **Baby Doll. Kiba/Hanabi for Uchiha Nami/LyricGirl16. :)

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	49. KibaHanabi: Baby Doll

**An Artist's Touch**

_Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._

**68: **Baby Doll – _She was made of porcelain. (KibaxHanabi – For LyricGirl16)_

.

He was going to die.

He felt the blood soak his chest from the bullet wound, dripping, hot and wet, down his arm and rolling between his fingers sickly. He felt queasy all of a sudden, and his mouth opened into a silent cough as if he was going to throw up. He dropped to his knees, freezing all over, paralyzed. People ran past him, and he could hear shouts and voices. Smoke clouded his vision, and he heard the distant pound of cannon fire.

The agonized yelps of the men caught in the bombs brought tears to his already stinging eyes as his hands slammed on the ground, fingers shaking as the dirt scraped his palms. He stared down at the ground, mouth open and eyes wide, lids twitching with stress and fear. Everything was happening in slow motion, he felt himself slowly falling sideways.

"NO!" The young woman's voice, whom he'd thrown himself in front of, screamed from behind him, and he felt her pale hands flitting to his shoulders, rolling him over. He could barely see her, he felt his eyes rolling upwards.

Her eyes were lovely, from what he could see however, he thought to himself, and almost laughed in self pity at his own distraction. But it was true. She was one pretty little thing.

"Go," he managed to choke out as gently as he could.

She shook her head, tears welling up in those eyes. "Why did you do that?!" she whispered, holding back her sobs. "It's a nurse's _job_ to come out here! If we're caught in the crossfire then so be it!"

"You should not accept death so easily," he whispered hoarsely, a smile curving his lips.

"Y-You seem to be…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"That's because I protected you," he said simply, knowing what she meant. And he said it with all the truth and honesty in the world.

"Wh-Why?!"

He smiled. "I saw you before. You're Hinata Hyuuga's younger sister."

She gasped. "Y…You knew…my sister…?"

"Yes. She was a nurse, and she died protecting me," he said softly. "You were at her funeral as well, and you didn't even cry…"

She was crying now, though, tears falling fast from her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to be a nuisance. I'm not supposed to cry. If I did, I would l-lose my job, it's unprofessional."

"Well, I don't think you're so tough," he panted. His chest was tightening, it was getting harder to breath. She didn't seem to notice, she was too busy staring into his eyes. He didn't mind. Her own eyes were so nice to stare right back into. "You're not weak. But you're…delicate…" he decided softly. "And I felt, from the moment I saw you standing there staring into your sister's grave, that it is my job to protect you…"

"A-And that's why…you ran all the way over here in front o-of me only to…" She closed her eyes, tears running down her, face, and shook her head, biting her lip. "You're…you're…"

"Silly? Stupid?" He laughed grimly. "Yes. But don't you think this is a nice way to repay your sister?"

"No! Hinata was a sweet woman, she would never want something like this! And neither do I!"

"Well, I want this…" He sighed. "Not death, but…I want you to be alright." He suddenly reached out and grabbed her chin firmly, gripping that smooth, porcelain skin. He lifted his head just slightly. "Go," he ordered, clearing his throat of the phlegm building up there.

She stared at him, breathing hard and mind spinning. Then finally, "What's your name?"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hanabi Hyuuga." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you…" she whispered.

He closed his eyes, a smile flitting across his lips, as she gathered him into her arms, holding his face to the folds of her dress. He felt his heartbeat halt, and he gasped, eyes snapping open in surprise. He hadn't known it would be so painful. He made a strange, strangled sound, and the corners of his vision started to turn white.

But then he saw her eyes again, and heard her voice murmuring soothing words down to him, her hands stroking his face and hair, saying his name in that sweet, sweet voice, and he smiled again, relaxing as best as he could in her arms.

.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, LyricGirl16. I honestly didn't mean to make this a tragedy, or an old-world war story. And I didn't mean to lose the detail so much. But I figure simplicity makes the reader wonder more, thus encouraging imagination and thus letting the reader get more interested in the text, which is what you want in creative writing. :)

**Next:** SasuNaru for 4il3gbfol3. Then Kiba_Hina_ for iflip4dolphins. Only 5 requests left!

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	50. SasuNaru: Apple

**An Artist's Touch**

_Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._

**69:** Apple – _I fell in love the moment I saw him run into that spider web. (SasukexNaruto – For 4il3gbfol3)_

.

The day I first met him, I was at the beach. Just eating an apple, crouching in the shed that held the surfboards so I could get a little shade. I always go to the beach. I work there, my job is usually dishing out the food to the herd of angry cows that stampede to the shack. And it's always the same thing. Ice cream, or a popsicle. There's no creativity here, I swear.

I mean, okay, I get it. They want something cool, refreshing. I understand. It's hot, it's sweaty, it's uncomfortable. But really, there _are_ fruits back there! I always end up buying some myself and munching on it during my lunch break. A banana, a big juicy strawberry. You know, just to set an example or something. Not that it works. But it's the thought that counts, I guess.

But it's the apple that's my lucky fruit. I was just sitting there in the dark, crunching on that apple, and out of nowhere came the untouchable, joy of the afterlife. His face was positively glowing, and his eyes were overflowing with secrets piled on top of each other like ladybugs on aphids.

His voice was like a whisper, and I can still remember the way it made me shiver as it tilted in an upwards inflection, "Ah, shit!"

He had run into a spider web at the arch of the door of the shack, and he spent about two minutes swatting at his hair and face trying to get the thing off, looking around for the spider, which must have scuttled away, deprived of its cozy, temporary abode.

When he noticed me, he locked eyes and seemed a little startled at first, then he coughed nervously and scratched his head, saying, "Er…sorry…I hate spiders."

All I can say is that I instantly fell in love, and what followed was a somewhat forceful three hours of chatting with him near the shore. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he comes back quite often now. Maybe because I tell him to, maybe because he wants to.

I guess he thought I was annoying. At first.

.

**A/N:** Thought this thing deserved some comedy after the last one. (:

**Next:** Confetti. A Kiba/Hinata for iflip4dolphins. Only 4 requests left!

thanks for reading!

xmarachanx


	51. KibaHina: Confetti

**An Artist's Touch**

_Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._

**70: **Confetti – _Highlighting the aspects of trust. (KibaxHinata – For iflip4dolphins)_

*

Kiba sat on the roof, reaching over to scratch behind Akamaru's ears. The dog lay like a slab of moldy meat next to him on his stomach. A boom caused the shingles beneath them to vibrate, and a colorful explosion burst in the air as if someone in the midnight-blue sky had spilled juice among the stars.

"Hey Akamaru. When do you think Hinata's gonna come?"

Akamaru lifted his fluffy face eagerly and gave a throaty bark.

Kiba looked over at his dog and retrieved his hand from his head accusingly. "What do you mean?! Of course she'll come!"

Akamaru's black eyes sparkled and he barked yet again.

"She's not late," Kiba responded wisely. "I told her to come at midnight. It's not midnight yet."

Akamaru yawned, and Kiba rolled his eyes. "So what? A few minutes isn't a big deal. The point is, it's not midnight yet. So she's not late." Kiba turned to watch the fireworks again stubbornly.

Akamaru barked again and nudged Kiba's cheek with insistence. Kiba wrinkled his nose and leaned away, wiping the wetness off of his skin. "Well _I_ think she's going to come. I trust her."

Akamaru swung his tongue up to lick his own nose, and Kiba thinned his lips. "Alright, alright. Then say she _is_ going to come. When would you say she'd come?"

Akamaru shook his ears, just a little twitch.

"Late? I don't think she'll come late." Kiba drew his knees up to him and rested his hands on his jeans. "I say she'll be here right on time. She always comes right on time. _I'm _the one who's usually late."

When Akamaru gave a little gurgling sound in his throat, Kiba glared at him. "You know why I came _here _early! I already told you." Kiba cleared his throat and glanced about, then mumbled, "I wanna make this sort of like…a date."

Akamaru growled peacefully, and Kiba groaned and placed his forehead in his hands. "I know, I know! Shino's always there to ruin it, I get it! Always meddling about in my business!" He slapped his knee. "I mean, he doesn't even have to say anything! He just has to _be_ there!" He smirked. "But this time, he can't come. I made sure to plan something fun on a day where I _knew_ Shino would be out with his dad again. So this time, it's just me, you, and Hinata."

Kiba's eyes suddenly widened with realization, and he turned to Akamaru secretively. "Hey! You'd better not mess this up for me too!" he hissed.

Akamaru whined, and Kiba sighed and smiled. "Don't worry! Just because I…er…kinda think Hinata is…maybe a little…pretty…well, it doesn't mean I won't be spending just as much time with you! Besides, Hinata really likes you!"

Akamaru rested his head between his paws almost moodily, and Kiba cleared his throat. "Eh…I guess that's true. It all comes down to whether or not _you_ like _her_." Kiba sighed and ground his forehead into his knees, frustrated. "Akamaru, I trust her! I'd trust her with my life! I mean, I remember when she used to ditch me, leave me hanging. But now…it's different, buddy!"

Akamaru turned on his side, and Kiba reached over absentmindedly to rub his stomach. "I mean, now she's so dedicated. She stretches her limits, works hard, makes people proud. I really feel like she's changed, and for the better."

Akamaru's eyes glinted, and he wagged his tail, sitting up. Kiba grinned. "See, you've noticed it too, haven't you?!" He ruffled his fur. "You can learn to like her! And that's all I'll need." Akamaru licked his cheek, and he laughed.

"Right. We'll be ready when she comes, Akamaru. We'll say, 'Hi, Hinata! We knew you'd come!'"

*

**A/N:** It's up to you to decide if Hinata ends up coming or not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed. (:  
**Name Change: **xmarachanx to maravelous. I also got a new haircut. Pixi-style. I'm still the same person(?).  
**Next:** My Sweet Stumble. A Shikamaru/Temari (with some Neji/TenTen) for Sand-Jounin-Temari.  
**Countdown: **Only 3 requests left! Everyone please look forward to them!

thanks for reading!maravelous


	52. ShikaTema: Sweet Stumbles

**An Artist's Touch**

_Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._

**71: **Sweet Stumbles –_ Lame pickup lines and ass-groping; how they bring us together._

"Hey Temari. Is your top felt?"

Ah, shit.

I turn to glance down at the questionable kid sitting at the cafeteria table, grinning smugly up at me with teeth stained by lettuce leaves from his salad.

"No," I say petulantly, raising an eyebrow. The entire table looks like they're on to something. I can see it in their fat faces.

"Well," he continues of his own accord, "would you like it to be?"

I stare down at him, expressionless, as the entire table erupts into an intense round of chortling they can't seem to control. Half the cafeteria turns to gaze at us, their huge eyes glassy with curiosity at the random outburst of laughter, echoing off the linoleum walls.

Here it comes.

It's like a tree being cut down from your next-door-neighbor's backyard. You hear the dreadful buzzing of the chainsaw vibrating through your very walls, and you swat your neck for fear of a bee drifting past on a pleasant lukewarm breeze of air conditioning. You look out the window and see the sawdust falling through the air like snow, and _then_ comes the crash…

I smile, and slam the pressed foam tray of pizza into the guy's face.

"There. That looks better on you," I say pleasantly, walking away as the entire table goes completely silent in shock, a silence only broken by the unfortunate victim's anguished yelps of agony.

Yeah, I hope it burns.

I heave a sigh as I slip through the aisles of cafeteria tables filled with fellow students recovering from the shock and turning to each other with amused, know-it-all smirks. It's hard to pick a table here. So many kids stuffed into one, small, sweaty room; all wearing different colors, so it's like a gigantic parrot, squawking about who broke up with who, why speaking in third person is wrong, what the latest horror flick is like, and how to finish the last problem on tonight's homework for Extended Advanced Algebra.

God, I hate life. Oh well, I wasn't hungry anyways. This gives me an excuse to do my homework. And I'm sure the idiot won't squeak on me, it'll make him look "un-cool" in front of the crop of lovely buffoon-buddies he's somehow managed to reap with a skill he unfortunately can't seem to flaunt to the general public.

I find the most secluded table possible, near a dark corner where the cheap florescent lights can't reach, and plop my folders down, sliding into one of the four seats. I open one of my folders and retrieve a pen, but before I can start on my homework, I feel something watching me.

It's almost eerie. I turn around quickly, expecting the stupid feeling to be caused by a draft, or a bug. But I end up locking eyes curiously with another pair of dark ones, at a table not too far away. Dark like two cups of coffee, a smoky brown set of eyes…

"What the _hell_, do you think you're doing?!"

Oh shit. I really should have told TenTen not to walk that way…

The_ entire_ cafeteria turns this time, a mass of open-mouthed fish dried out to be made into breaded sticks, their eyes clouded in awe and their pie-holes gaping stupidly.

I cringe visibly. This has got to be the most terrifying day of my life. TenTen stands there in the middle of the cafeteria, and another guy from the same table that gave me trouble is standing directly behind her. At the moment, TenTen is flinging the kid's hand away from…

…her _ass_.

Oh _shit_!

Before she can attack, he runs for it. Although he's the largest fool I've had the misfortune of experiencing the idiocy of, I have to admit, that's probably the smartest move he's made all day.

The entire room is silent as TenTen stares after him, a mixture of fury, disgust and horror spreading along her round features. The cafeteria doors swing shut, and the lunch ladies all glance up in concern; I doubt they see the entire room get this quiet too often.

The silence is intense. I don't think anyone wants to break it for fear of a very spontaneous and rather creative death. A few clearings of the throats here and there. A sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

More silence.

I bite my lip and stand up, and all attention is shifted towards me. "Um…TenTen, why don't you sit down?" I call to my good friend. My voice echoes. I can smell the veggie burgers burning, mixed with the faint scent of ketchup, salt, and hand sanitizer.

"…Okay…" she manages to squeak through her teeth, and the silence is over as she walks through the throng of kids, glancing at her as she goes, towards my table. The cafeteria erupts yet again into mindless chatter. Just a herd of hungry cows chomping on their field of grass thoughtlessly.

I sit down and glance over my shoulder once more, searching for the eyes that had been gazing at me.

"Temari. Permission to scream."

I blink and turn around quickly. "Huh?"

TenTen's sitting across from me, and she throws her head on the plastic table in agony, hiding her eyes in her arms. "I can't believe this!"

Remembering what had distracted me from those eyes in the first place, I sigh piteously. "Yeah, well, here's one thing to make you feel better; you can be flattered that you're good enough to grope."

"Shut up…" she groans, voice muffled by her elbow."I can't believe something so embarrassing happened to me in front of Neji!"

"Who?" The name sounds familiar, and she looks up glumly and points over my shoulder very discreetly. I turn to look, and see a long-haired boy sitting at a table not too far away.

Not too far away? Wait a minute…

He's sitting next to another dark-haired kid, pointing something out to him conversationally in his homework they're bent over. He must feel my gaze, for he looks up and I see those eyes yet again.

"N…Neji's the one with the long hair, right?" I ask, snapping my head back to TenTen as if the glance to the dark-eyed boy had been a very lethal mistake.

"Yup, you remember him? He comes to talk occasionally, right?" TenTen asks, also staring away from the two and down at the tabletop.

"Yeah, and he's friends with that freshman," I say in an undertone, glancing once more over my shoulder. They're both looking back down now, talking. I can't tell what they're saying, but their voices are clear and low. "Shikamaru."

"Oh, he's not a freshman." I turn back to TenTen quickly, who's looking a little confused. "He's in my grade. He's just really smart for his age, so he skipped a grade."

"I know. I just like to call him a freshman since he's immature, such as one." I pick up my pen and fiddle with it. "He's annoying," I decide aloud.

"But good-looking, right?" TenTen asks with a teasing smirk. I give her a glare, and she raises her hands defensively. "I always see you two arguing. How do you know each other anyways?"

"We were chosen to help out in the attendance office last year, we both had the hour off," I say simply. "And don't go acting like we're going out or anything. I don't care for the guy." She gives me a serious expression, and I purse my lips and look away, trying not to heat up. "Okay, maybe I think he's…" My voice fades away and I fist my hands, and TenTen laughs.

"Okay, okay, I won't pressure you about it. Don't worry," she says lightheartedly.

I turn back to her, embarrassed. I hate talking about the stupid guy. Is it my fault he's…well, attractive? And really smart, funny, willingly helpful…

Shit, I just lost track.

"Well…don't go changing the subject," I say suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" she asks with an innocent feign.

"What about you and Neji, huh?" She blushes, and I grin; jackpot. "You were just talking about him. C'mon, elaborate."

She frowns. "I just…really like him, okay?"

"Like? Lust? Love? There's a difference," I point out.

"Okay, love," she snaps. "I know I've been hitting on him for a while now, it was just a crush."

"Yes, you've told me before," I agree.

"But now it's…_Gah_!" Frustrated, she threads her fingers in her bangs, elbows on the table that she stares down at with wide, brown eyes. "I've been sitting on it and I swear I'm in _love_ with the jackass! I don't get it! He doesn't talk much, he's always acting like he's so much better than me, and I just go right along with it!"

I smile. "That's what you do when you're in love, Ten. You don't care about their faults." I pat her head wisely. "So tell me, what are the _good _things about him? The things that you _like_?"

"That's the thing!" Her head snaps up, flinging my hand away. "There _aren't_ any!"

"…What?"

"I mean to say, I _like_ the _bad _things about him!"

We stare at each other for a couple seconds before I give a short, awkward laugh. "Weird. Well, it's okay, because you're in love!"

"Not for long," she mutters. "I'm gonna figure out how to get _out_ love."

"That makes no sense, Ten," I say, going back to Grammar Grade 1.

"It doesn't matter. I will _not_ stay in love with him, I refuse!"

I shake my head sadly. "Whatever. Either way…congratulations? How do you think it happened?"

TenTen glares over my shoulder at the innocent boy. "He's attractive. And really smart, funny, willingly helpful…"

Shit. This sounds familiar…

Gulping, I decide quickly to change the subject. Doesn't matter if I'm being a hypocrite, this is a dangerous alley to stray into. "So…um…you want a ride home today?" I ask carefully.

She shakes her head. "Nah. Dad said I could use his car today." She reaches behind her suddenly, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, I know you got groped, but it isn't an uncommon-"

"Oh shut up, I'm looking for the car keys," she snaps, sticking her tongue in her cheek as she rummages around behind her. Her eyes widen. "I…I'm sure I put them in my back pocket…"

I narrow my eyes. "…That's where…"

"…the guy groped me. Yeah…" she finishes in a whisper.

We stare at each other as it registers. Why these things have to take so long to click in our heads like an unpleasantly old and rusty set of gears is oh-so-painfully unknown. Then…

"_Shit_!"

The slam of our hands on the table as we say it simultaneously rings throughout the cafeteria, silent again. They stare at us, a single eyebrow raised on each face.

TenTen's eyes are wide in horror as she stares behind me, and I glance over my shoulder. Neji and Shikamaru are both looking up from their work again, watching us curiously.

Shit squared…

TenTen gives this strangled, horrified squeak and ducks down again in her seat, cowering. "Temari, do something…!" she whispers so I can barely hear. I clear my throat. I might as well.

_She actually has a chance…_

Gathering up the courage I guess I somewhat have, I turn around in my seat and give Neji and Shikamaru a glare; particularly Neji because one, I really don't want to look at Shikamaru, and two, I fear that if I give _Shikamaru_ a glare, it'll be the deadliest, most terrifying glare ever glared, and he just might die on the spot. Not that I'd mind, I just don't want to be charged with murder, is all.

"What? Is something wrong with spontaneously cursing or something?!" I demand of them as cruelly as I can.

"Actually, yes," Shikamaru surprisingly responds. Weird, I did not expect him to open that big, ugly trap…

Actually…his lips are thin and colorless, but they're smooth and make his face look round and…

Shit cubed…

"What…do you mean, yes?" I continue quickly once my mind gets back on the race track. Come on, I'm almost to the finish-line…

"It's called Tourette's Syndrome," Shikamaru says simply. "It can be treated, if you want it to be."

I want to kill him. I don't care how much I want his p…er..._pants_, I want to kill him even more. As a matter of fact, I want to kill him, Neji, and that girl over there that's snickering behind her hand. Just line all three up, do a moonwalk in front of them while holding out a kitchen knife at their neck-level, and do a little twist at the end while they drop to the ground, drenched in their own rainfall of blood…

Delicious thoughts, oh yes. That moonwalk is for you, Michael Jackson!

"Why don't you get a life, dork-ass?" I mutter in a dark undertone as I sink into my chair, deep in fury and secretly embarrassed.

Luckily, the mass of the cafeteria can't react to that, for the warning bell rings and immediately the room bursts forth in the screeching of the chairs scraping against the linoleum, pointless chatter buzzing away yet again, echoing off the shiny walls in a dull roar.

"Thanks…" TenTen says guiltily, making certain to hide from Neji as we both stand as well.

"Yeah. Didn't make my day better, but whatever," I say moodily.

"Yup."

"Mhm…"

Uh…I forget.

"_Shit!_"

We both grab each other tightly. "TenTen, your dad is awesome, but I have to admit that when he's mad he's a complete jerk-off! That car is _everything _to him. You're dead, girl. That's it, game over! You've rung down the curtain and joined the choir invisible. Goodbye."

"Temari, you are not making things easier!" TenTen cries, thrown into wild hysteria.

"Well it's true! _You _let _your _car keys get _stolen_!"

"Gah-ha-ha, please write my final words on my gravestone!"

"Will do," I say grimly, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Will do."

"Is there something we can help with…?"

We both freeze. In a sickening mixture of horror and confusion, we turn slowly and stiffly to see Shikamaru and Neji standing right behind us.

In most circumstances relating to this unfortunate one, TenTen would be screaming at them something along the lines of, "Why do you follow us everywhere we go?!", "Stop stalking us!", "Go away, it's none of your business", "Why are you everywhere?!", or "Go die in a box!"

However, in _this _specific, unfortunate circumstance, she can only say, "Oh muffins…", which, in TenTen-language, is (yes, yet again), "Shit."

And thus, yet again, it is my duty to save her sorry, tiny ass. I wish my ass was that tiny, she's like a fucking pixy.

"Um…How much did you hear…?" I ask. I do not query in fear, for we didn't really _mention_ them. But having people listening in on your conversations when you didn't know anyone was listening can give away more than you think.

"We kinda jumped in at "jerk-off"," Neji says simply. He's eyeing TenTen intently, who seems to be completely focused on struggling with the shoulder strap of her bag.

"Ah. Well, um…" I heave a great sigh. TenTen really owes me. Holding up a hand, I begin to list, counting down with my fingers. "Why do you follow us everywhere, stop stalking us, go away it's none of your business, why are you everywhere, go die in a box."

Shikamaru and Neji each raise an eyebrow, and I seize the opportunity to wonder why they seem to do everything the same way (perfect, smooth, and cool, which is insanely frustrating), and at the _same exact time_.

"Um…Sure?" Neji says uncertainly. They both look a little 'weirded out'. Oh well…

"…Thanks," I mutter.

They pass by us, and walk away. As I watch their backs retreat, I can see their shoulders shaking; they're laughing at us.

Douche bags.

"Why?" I hear TenTen whisper, but I ignore her. No time for them, I have a life to save.

"C'mon, Ten, let's look for your car keys. The jackass could've dropped them anywhere," I say quickly. "And if we can't find them here, we'll look for the jackass himself." She nods in agreement, and we both begin the great search.

To us, it's a very serious situation. It's like the quest for the Holy Grail. Trust me, TenTen's dad's 'adorkable'. Indeed, I say this with love, he's dorky, and in a cute way. Ever since TenTen's mother died when she was six, he's been quite the busy person, but he's done well. And since I'm like a sister to her, he treats me like a second daughter. I love the guy.

But when something concerns his car, well…

Let's just say TenTen's gonna be pushing up the daisies if we don't find those keys.

"U-Um…Temari…"

"Hm?" I look up, but a terrifying sound answers for her.

When you hear the jangling ring of the school bell echoing through the halls and walls and rooms, tickling your already frayed eardrums, there are many reactions that can come from you.

Sometimes, you can be happy. "Oh, yeah, my favorite class has just begun!"

Sometimes, you can be sad. "This is the hour my Poochie-Bear broke up with me, oh woe is me!"

Sometimes, you can be nervous. "I forgot my homework!", or "It's stuck!" (Yes, "That's what she said" is also an opportunity achieved in perfect timing. Oh snap!)

And sometimes, you can be terrified.

"We're late!" TenTen yells.

And sometimes, you can be terrified for your _life_. And by life, I mean something like a Permanent Record.

The slam of cafeteria doors closing behind two unseen people echoes around the room, and their voices pretty much sting my ears. It's a dreadful sound, the sound of "BUSTED".

"Duck and cover!" TenTen grabs me by the back of my head in a flash, which is quite painful (And how the hell did she get all the way over here in one second? That girl had better have wheels on her feet or something or I'm gonna do a laser scan.), and promptly slams me soundlessly into the ground, which is even _more_ painful. She follows soon after. If she hadn't, I would have slammed her down myself.

"Shh!" she hisses after we both recover, pressing a finger to her lips firmly.

I give her the dirtiest of glares; like face in the mud dirty, it makes her practically _cringe_. "What the _hell_ is your problem?!" I demand in and undertone.

"It might be a teacher, and if they find us in here we'll get suspended!" TenTen squeaks as voices argue somewhere else across the cafeteria.

"You're over-exaggerating," I mutter. "Come on, they could help us find your car keys." I begin to stand, but TenTen slams me yet again into the floor.

"One more time you do that and I'll stab you with my pencil," I groan, and she slaps a hand over my mouth to quiet me down.

"Temari! There's a Junior ACT meeting today in here in an hour!" TenTen cries under her breath.

My eyes widen. _Now _I know what she's getting at.

"Oh muffins…"

"Yeah." She brushes some bangs from her eyes, regaining herself, and kneels to peek over the tables. I calm myself down as well. Now I understand. If teachers see us in here while they're setting up the meeting, which has to do with ACT testing, which is _confidential_, we'll probably, as TenTen said, get suspended. I remember her complaining about the stupid ACT meeting earlier and cringe; how could I have forgotten?!

"Oh no…" TenTen squeals into her hands in anguish. I look down at her as she cowers again beneath the table. "We're dead, we're so dead. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…"

"TenTen, calm down," I respond. "Maybe we can just crawl around them, avoid them, and make our way out the doors. If we're fast, they might not see us."

"No! Look!" she whispers, and I hear absolute horror in her voice.

I kneel and peek over the table we're crouching behind as she'd been doing.

Now, some things are worse than suspension. Some things are even worse than death, to a teenage girl. And one of those things, is being seen in an extremely embarrassing situation in front of the person you're subconsciously, er, hitting on. Or, in TenTen's case, in love with.

Shikamaru and Neji.

I have _never_ wanted to kill them more. Never wanted to moonwalk with a knife more. Never wanted to do my "Homicide: Ode to Michael Jackson" dance more.

Sharing TenTen's fright, I quickly get back down and close my eyes, trying to stay calm.

"Oh shit…" I agree quietly, voice wavering with depression. We are, indeed, dead.

We both steal another quick peek, and see the two sitting down on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Shut up," Shikamaru's saying, crossing his arms on the table across from a glowering Neji. "It happened three years ago, okay? It was an accident."

"And since then my bangs have always been shorter than the rest of my hair!" Neji retorts.

"All the girls love it, I don't see why you're so upset about it."

"It's a Hyuuga tradition to have long hair, and _you _cut my hair in front!"

"It was Middle School, we were doing a project in art, and my hand slipped! How many times do I have to say sorry?!"

"…How did we get to that topic anyways?"

"…I have no idea."

Neji frowns, then clears his throat. "Alright, subject officially dropped."

TenTen and I share a look. I understand the way she shakes her head in bewilderment. I agree: What the hell…?!

Shikamaru sighs in contentment, leaning back in his chair. I take the time to admire the way he does that. It's lazy, but in such a graceful, cool way. His eyes half-lidded…I can see that long-sleeved shirt lifting up a bit, showing some of the pale skin of his well-toned stomach…

Oh shit...Stop thinking about it, Temari!

"I love being a genius," he muses aloud, staring at the ceiling.

Neji smirks, relaxing. His rests one elbow on the table. "Yup." He gazes off at a corner of the room, his chin on his fist. I see TenTen blushing, eyeing the graceful way he does so. What is with these two, are they male models or something? "Girls lining up to ask you out, teachers giving you straight A's for crap...not to mention free periods of just sitting in the cafeteria for an hour…"

"We have it good…" Shikamaru says with a nod.

TenTen and I share another glance. So _that's_ their secret! They get an hour off, since they already probably have all of their credits, to chill in the cafeteria. And it's not against the rules at all, I bet.

Damn smug know-it-all ass-holes…

Neji suddenly glances at Shikamaru, pulling out his binder and fingering it absentmindedly. "Oh, but we have that stupid Junior meeting to go to after this, don't we?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru looks down. "Oh, yeah. It's gonna be in the auditorium."

I glare at TenTen, who smiles guiltily. _"In __**here**__?!" _I mouth, repeating what she'd said earlier. She bites her lip weakly.

"Eh, whatever," Shikamaru continues. "Maybe we can find a way to skip it or something."

"We can tell a teacher we desperately need to study," Neji says, and they both snort, as if the notion is a rather hilarious joke.

"Yeah. They believe everything we say," Shikamaru says cheerfully. "In fact, so do most people. Nice, isn't it?"

"Speaking of that, that whorish looking girl who asked you out; does she still believe that you're already going out with someone?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "I think so. I wish she'd drop the subject. Every time she gets near, it's, 'How's you're girlfriend doing?', 'You don't look good, did you and your girlfriend get in a fight?', or something like that. It's sickening."

"Eh, you should have just told her right out you don't wanna go out with her," Neji says, shaking his head. "That's what I do, every time. You, you just think of stupid excuses."

"I just don't like hurting people's feelings, unlike you," Shikamaru says accusingly.

I heave a sigh. I've had enough of this. I prepare to stand up to tell them TenTen and I are going to leave, ready to take the embarrassment without fuss. But Shikamaru speaks before I can even move.

"Speaking of girls, that TenTen…"

At the mention of her name, two things happen. TenTen ducks her head under the table quickly, and Neji drops his binder that he'd been playing with on the ground with a loud, clumsy bang.

"Wh-What about her?" Neji stutters, bending down to get the binder in a quick, erratic fashion.

"Just saying…" A smirk is on his face, Shikamaru eyes the binder interestedly. "She really seems to have something for you."

Neji, frozen in the process of cooling himself down, is clearly wearing a bit of a blush, spreading, a soft light pink, across the bridge of his nose. "…Uh…you think so…?"

"Yup. She gets really embarrassed around you quite easily. Pretty big give-away, if you ask me," Shikamaru says slyly.

I glance down at TenTen. The poor thing is grabbing her head, eyes huge and wild. I look back at Shikamaru with a pout. He's either an even bigger jackass than I thought, or he really knows what he's doing. Either way, I'm not about to miss a second of this. Today, it seems, it is my job to protect TenTen's romantic issues.

"Oh…um…yeah…" Neji seems to be frantically trying to find a way to change the subject, meanwhile picking up his binder again and fidgeting with it nervously. I can see the blush spreading to his cheeks. TenTen's peering over the table again discreetly, her face contorted in what seems to be pain.

"Yup." Shikamaru suddenly grins. "So, how are you gonna dump her?"

Neji drops the binder again, and TenTen falls to the ground again. Shikamaru seems to be holding back a laugh. Neji picks up his binder once more. "I-I'm no…" He clears his throat, and sits up again determinedly, setting his binder on the table. "TenTen isn't hitting on me. In fact, I think she hates me."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, and TenTen stiffens, sitting up again warily. "You think she hates you?" he queries. Neji nods, however the blush is still there whether he knows it or not, and Shikamaru heaves a sigh. "Alright, then how do _you_ feel about _her_?"

Neji narrows his eyes, flustered. "I…I guess she's…cool," he decides simply. TenTen and I seem to deflate a little inside.

_What an idiot…_

"'Cool'? You're not _hitting on her_, perchance?"

"…Um…"

"_'Yes I am, Shikamaru'_," Shikamaru says for Neji.

"Don't finish my sentences."

"But it's what you're thinking. We both know it."

"Would you just shut your fat mouth?"

Thank you, Neji. That was needed.

Shikamaru, however, is unabashed yet again. Shit! Doesn't anything get past this guy?!

"Just admit it, dude. You're always checking her out." TenTen presses her hands to her lips, probably to suppress a shocked yelp. Neji's whole face is red now, the blush has managed to surpass the line of hiding itself.

"Y-Y-You don't know what you're talking about," he stutters defensively.

"Oh yes I do. I always see you looking at her. And if anyone notices, you pretend to be looking at something else, and make a _huge_ point of it. If _she_ notices, you make an excuse to walk over and talk to her. In fact, you often find excuses to talk to her. You _always_ want to talk to her. And-"

"You've looked way too far into this, man," Neji interrupts Shikamaru nervously.

"No, _you_ just make it _far_ too obvious." Shikamaru snatches Neji's binder towards him before he can grab it and drop it again. "Admit it; you're hitting on her."

Neji frowns and reaches over to get his binder back. "Well, um…"

Shikamaru's eyes suddenly widen, and he grins, pulling the binder out of his reach. "Wait a minute! You're not hitting on her! You _love_ her!"

TenTen ducks yet again under the table, her face bright red, her eyes huge, and her mouth covered by her hands. Neji says nothing, and Shikamaru laughs in excitement. "You do! You love her! Hah! I knew it!"

I doubt he really did.

"Oh shut up," Neji mutters. "Fine, so what?! It's not like we have a chance!"

"Are you kidding me?! You have a better chance than me and Temari!"

I think I know how TenTen feels.

I drop to the ground, my heartbeat speeds up. _What_?! _What_ did he just say?! Was that my _name_ I just heard come out of his mouth?! _My_ name?! His _mouth_?! _His_ mouth?! Paired with…what did he say?!

Um…oh shit…?

Neji blinks in surprise. "…What did you say…?"

Shikamaru pauses, then coughs. "Uh…"

Neji grins, and leans forward on the table interestedly. I can see the "revenge is mine" look in his eyes. Shikamaru's a goner. Hell, so am I…

"Well…uh, I figured since you told me, I could tell you…" Shikamaru says, his chair tilting back onto all four legs.

"You love Temari." Neji smirks. "Hah. I knew it."

Yeah, those two enjoy claiming things that aren't true.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I do," Shikamaru fidgets with his fingers. "So what? You love TenTen! All this means is that we can help each other out with…uh…the issues…"

"What issues…? You just said me and TenTen have a better chance than you and Temari."

Shikamaru groans and rests his cheek on the table. "She's three years older than me," he mutters. "And seems to think that I'm the most annoying person she knows."

Neji frowns. "But TenTen told me she thinks you're sexy."

I turn slowly, feeling like a badly-oiled machine, to TenTen, whose mouth falls open.

Yup. She's guilty.

Grabbing her wrist as tightly as I can, I begin to twist, and she slams a fist in her mouth to stop the cries of pain. Snatching her wrist back, she whispers squeakily, "I'm sorry!"

"Temari, thinks I'm sexy?" Shikamaru asks suddenly, and I turn back to the table anxiously, watching them. His head is raised interestedly. "Well, what else?"

"Well, I asked her if Temari was hitting on you, and she said I couldn't tell you."

"…Okay…Tell me!"

"No, I promised I wouldn't."

"What the fuck?! You really are a girl!"

"I'm not going to break a promise I made to her!"

"Why?!"

"I told you, I love her."

"Well I love Temari, and I think I'd like to know what else she's been saying about me besides the fact that I'm sexy!"

"Shouldn't you be content with that?!"

Shikamaru pauses, then suddenly a sickening smile comes to her face. "…Yes. That's true…" Neji rolls his eyes, and Shikamaru frowns. "Speaking of those two, what was up with them today?"

"You mean the issues today at lunch?" Neji shrugs. "I dunno. They seem to get angry easily."

"Angry at us…" Shikamaru sighs. "They'd probably kill us if they knew we talked about them so much."

So much?!

TenTen and I stare at each other, eyes huge. What the _hell_ is wrong with these two?!

Or…what's right…?

"Yeah, probably…" Neji laughs a bit. "They kind of remind me of us, you know? Like, when Naruto gets on our nerves?"

Shikamaru sniggers. "Yeah. Remember yesterday when we pushed him into a trashcan and this piece of gum got stuck to his pants?"

Neji nods enthusiastically. "Heh. And we didn't even tell him, he just walked around with that piece of gum on him. All those people wanted to kick his ass. Poor jackass." They both smile nostalgically.

They're twisted as fuck…

"Hm. We should do something nice for him tomorrow, to make it up to him," Shikamaru says thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" Neji frowns. "Ah, but wait. He has basketball tomorrow, doesn't he?"

"Ah, damn. I wanted to go to the mall with you guys," Shikamaru mutters. "Hm…We can always go together, but it's not as fun without him."

"True…" Neji sighs. "We could go to the movies or something. I mean, I have nothing to do."

"Yeah, same here. But what would we see?"

"New Harry Potter movie?"

"We already saw it with Naruto, dumbass."

"We could see it again, smart one."

"Oh, yeah, imitate my insults. That's genius."

"Shut up. What else is there to see?"

Shikamaru and Neji are silent, and Shikamaru suggests, "Eh, why don't we just go there and see what there is?"

"That always turns out to be a load of shit, though. And there might not be tickets left. We'd have to go, like, an hour early, and then what would there be to do?"

"I dunno, we could go get some dinner or something."

"So we'd wait the entire time to go to the movies? What would we do the first part of the day?"

"Maybe we could just walk around downtown! Sheesh, Neji, stop over-thinking everything!"

"Well you always have to be such a buzz kill, you make plans and Naruto and I have a terrible time."

"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto always does what I say."

"That's 'cause he's an idiot!"

I can't believe this. This has got to be the stupidest conversation I've ever heard in my entire life. It's so obnoxious, outrageous, and for some reason, despite the terrible situation, hilarious.

I bite my smiling lips and glance at TenTen, and I can tell she's trying hard not to laugh as well.

As they continue to argue, we see the way to the door. "Hey, TenTen…" I whisper as quietly as I can. "If we can crawl there unnoticed, we can get out."

She nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

"You sure we can do it?"

She glances at Neji and Shikamaru.

"I'm telling you, Neji, he's smarter than you think."

"He tried to feed his slushee to a flock of seagulls, and they rolled around in it, then attacked him. After that, while he was in the hospital being checked for rabies, he found a blue feather stuck to his pants and named it his fucking 'souvenir'. What kind of person, if not an idiot, would you call that, Shikamaru?!"

TenTen turns back to me, and whispers logically, "Yeah, I think we can get past 'em."

And so, we begin to crawl, like two kids from the army in Iraq, hidden badly by the tables, on our way towards the nearest cafeteria doors. It's kind of disgusting, now that I notice it; globs of tomato sauce and grains of salt. What, did a packet of salt turd here or something?! People should not have to spill their sodium chloride or fluoride or whatever it is all over the fucking place! We are too old for this!

I swear to god, when I get out of here - _if_ I get out of here - first thing I'm doing is grabbing a few Wet Ones and some hand sanitizer.

"Remember when he got in a fist fight with that guy that talked crap behind your back, Neji? How can you call someone like that an idiot?"

"He got the wrong guy! That guy only fought back for self defense, Naruto came running at him with a pencil screaming 'I'm gonna kick your ass for loyalty's sake, believe it!' at the top of his lungs!"

"It's the thought that counts!"

As TenTen and I continue picking our way through the trash and disregarded remnants of food, scattered here and there like the corpses of fellow war victims, TenTen's eye seems to catch something.

I turn as well, and see what she sees.

Down by Neji's, um, ass, is something that glints and gleams, hanging off the edge of his chair.

TenTen's car keys.

Before I can do anything, TenTen's crawling towards them frantically, hands and knees slapping the ground.

Shit! This is _not_ in the choreography!

I quickly drag myself after her as she sneaks up behind Neji, gradually getting nearer. I try to get her attention by whispering her name, but I can't say it too loud, or Neji and Shikamaru will hear, and I can't say it too soft, or TenTen won't be able to hear, so I pretty much manage to give out a quiet little, "Shit!" for only myself to hear.

"Well fine, how about this; we _don't _do anything _at all_ tomorrow, and spend the whole day bored to death. What do you think, does that suit the Hyuuga standards?"

"Just because I think Naruto's an idiot, huh? Wow, _someone's_ not sensitive."

"You know what, fuck you."

"Least someone would."

"And throw up the next day?"

"Because they thought it was actually you."

Shikamaru grits his teeth, preparing for another insult. "Well you know…!" But he pauses, then raises an eyebrow. "Um…Neji?"

"Huh?"

Neji follows Shikamaru's eyes slowly down, towards his ass, to see TenTen's hand there.

Shit. Shit. Shit. How many times do I have to say that word till it sinks in? It's still sinking in. The fact that I'm on my knees, and TenTen's reaching out for what seems to be Neji's ass.

TenTen now, in robot mode, turns her head over her shoulder and looks at me, her eyes practically screaming, "Temari, do something!"

What does she want me to do?! Summon the genetically altered chipmunks with the power to shoot orange Tic-Tac's out of their eyes?! No, no way! I am _through_ with helping her out! It's _her_ turn to stand up for _herself_!

"U-Um…" Seeming to understand that I'm not about to help her out this time, she turns back to Neji nervously. "U-U-Um…K…Keys…" she barely manages to choke out, pointing to the keys Neji sits on.

He looks down, looking a little nervous, if not bewildered, himself. "O…Oh…right…" He scoots over so the keys are freed, and she's able to snatch them to her and scurry back next to me like a wounded puppy.

Neji and Shikamaru stare at us, a perfect eyebrow raised on each face. We stare right back.

Alright. I guess there's nothing else to do…

"…So…" I stand up, clapping my hands together once. TenTen jumps to her feet quickly after me. Looks like I'm her only hope. Like her lifeline on Survivor. "…You, uh…You found the car keys, TenTen! Good job!"

TenTen glances at me, then grins.

"Yeah! Got 'em! Time to go!"

"Study hard, love to mother…" I bid to the two bewildered boys.

"Not so fast."

TenTen and I freeze in the process of walking away bouncily, and we glance at each other. Damn it, this _has_ to work!

"U-Um...we really have to get going…" I say quickly.

"Shikamaru, would you like to do the honors?" They're both standing up now.

"Thank you, Neji." Shikamaru heaves a dark sigh. "What are you two doing in here?"

TenTen and I look at each other. I try to send the message to her with my eyes: DO NOT TELL. We _need_ to get _out_ of here!

"Would you like us to count to three?" Neji asks dryly.

"O_kay_, _fine_!"

"TenTen!" I shriek, but she's off. Damn motor mouth!

"Some guy groped me, and we realized too late that he stole my car keys, so-!"

I slap my hand over her mouth, giving Shikamaru and Neji a fake smile. "Too much sugar! We really have to-OUCH!" I snatch my hand away after a sharp pain pinches the skin of my palm. "Holy _shit_!" I gasp in shock, pointing my free hand at TenTen while cradling my wounded one to me. "You…you _bit_ me!"

"So we decided we needed to look for my keys, but lunch was over, and we realized we were late to class!"

"I'm bleeding! Look at this, this is _blood_! Yuck, TenTen, I hope you don't have rabies…!"

"And when we heard you two come in, we were like, oh, crap, they're teachers, and they're gonna give us a suspension because we're in the cafeteria, and I thought that the stupid Junior meeting was in here at first, so you know, we'd get in, like, _huge_ trouble!"

"Look, look at this! I have _teeth_ marks! You're gonna give me your freak-disease!"

"And then we realized it was _you_ two, and we were gonna make our way out, but we saw my keys, and you know that if anything happens with my car my dad goes _ballistic_?! Well, he does, so I _totally_ had to go get those keys!"

"Oww! It hurts, too! Eck, it _stings_, it's like a really bad paper cut!"

"And, um, I guess you got the wrong idea…"

And finally we both stop, face each other, and yell at the same time, "Would you _shut up_?!"

"…Are you finished…?" Neji asks hesitantly.

We glance at him and Shikamaru, and droop a little, like two balloons that have been deflated. "…Yes," we both mumble darkly.

"…Good…Then you should know that _we get it_, and _it's okay_," Neji says calmly, raising his hands in a consoling fashion. He pauses. "And please don't kill us," he adds, Shikamaru nodding vigorously beside him.

There's a wary silence.

"…So, I see now why you were both in such a bad mood…" Shikamaru says, seeming to want to converse and break the awkward atmosphere.

"Why? Because of lame pickup lines and ass-groping?" I sigh dramatically. "Why do we have to be beautiful?" I ask without thinking.

"Because we're lucky," Shikamaru responds easily. I glare at him, he smiles innocently right back.

"That was even lamer," TenTen comments under her breath, and Neji suddenly seems to be snapped out of some sort of faceless stage at the sound of her voice.

"TenTen," he says, and his voice is so strict and uncharacteristic, even Shikamaru twitches in surprise.

"H-Huh?" she stutters, confused.

"Come with me."

In a flash, he's grabbed her wrist and is dragging her away across the cafeteria, then pulls her to the side, still holding onto her arm, and begins to talk with a very stern expression in his eyes something we can not hear.

"…He's asking her out."

"Yup. Figures."

Shikamaru and I watch them thoughtfully, almost fondly, before he turns back to me, crossing around the table and walking towards me smoothly. "What did they try on you, anyways?" he continues conversationally as if nothing had happened or is happening right now. "Which pickup line pissed you off so much you just had to slam a pizza in his face?"

I sigh. "He did the one about the felt top."

"Huh?"

"'Is your top felt, would you like it to be?'" I recite dryly.

He tilts his head to the side, as if thinking it through. And I take the opportunity to ponder how cute that is. He really is adorable when he has to be. I'll always remember the first day I passed his classroom and saw him sleeping on his desk. The face he was making made me feel the need to bite my knuckle, it was _so damn cute_. Kinda like the face he's making right now. Lips slightly parted, eyes narrowed in concentration. He always has to "think things through", and I mean _everything_. His gaze distorted, as if staring off into the distance at absolutely nothing…and yet for him, something…

…Um…that is…

It's _ugly_.

Suddenly, he laughs. "How pathetic!"

What?! Excuse me?! Is he talking about _me_?!

"You're way above a lame pickup line like that," he continues, and I relax. Oh…I see…

Um…he's still a jackass…?

"Oh come on," I say, trying not to blush and succeeding. I'm not really the type to show my romantic emotions. "I bet you couldn't do better."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Okay. How about this." He suddenly places a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to look up at him in surprise. His dark eyes catch mine, and I yet again can't look away. Two deep cups of coffee-brown, swirling and smoking. "I'm invisible," he says, and his voice is smooth and enticing.

"…Wh…?" I blink and shake myself out of it. "What?"

"Can you see me?"

"Yes."

"How about tomorrow?"

…Shit. I walked right into that, didn't I?

"…Sounds good."

Shit. I just agreed to going out with him tomorrow, didn't I?

He smirks. "Alright. Cool. And by the way, I think I win."

That stupid son of a…

...Oh well. Don't wanna insult his mother. Besides, I have a date this weekend, TenTen's probably going out with Neji by now, she has her car keys, I'm not scarred for life, and both of us are alive. And this just proves that, even though I've said "Shit" about twenty times today (no, I'm serious, count!)…I guess Shikamaru and I have a chance after all…

_RIIIINNNGGG!!!_

All four of us freeze. I look over to TenTen across the cafeteria with Neji. Before she had looked very happy and now she stares right back at me, eyes wide in horror and mirroring my expression of distasteful agony.

"Temari?"

"Yes, TenTen?"

"Did we just skip a whole class?"

"Yes we did, TenTen."

Shikamaru and Neji stare between us as we just gaze at each other blankly for a while.

The tree in the forest is falling. I can _feel_ it.

"_SHIT_!"

_Dedicated to Michael Jackson, August 29, 1958 – June 25, 2009._

**A/N: **Yeah, I know it kinda got worse as it went on. I tried. It's been a while since my fingers have been on the keyboard! I had to stick a whole bunch of plot in here, which is why it turned out so…long. Heh. Sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed after all, Sand-Jounin-Temari! And of course everyone. On the bright side: I'M BACK. (:

**Next: **Whipped Cream. ShikaTema for **midnight-sunshine**.  
**Later:** Over Dinner. KakaSaku for **jolteonforever**.  
**Then:** Two surprise shots, concluding this one-shot collection!

thanks for reading!  
maravelous


	53. ShikaTema: Whipped Cream

**An Artist's Touch**

_Sometimes it's best to express ourselves in different ways._

_72: Whipped Cream – It was the birthday of Shikamaru's one and only, and she didn't want a cake. (ShikamaruxTemari - For midnight-sunshine)_

Temari didn't want a cake.

She was turning twenty one, and insisted that she was officially young no longer, like eighteen year old Shikamaru was. She didn't want to celebrate. Shikamaru couldn't see what she was worrying about. She could get drunk legally now. He couldn't wait for that. Hell, he knew that when he finally turned twenty one, he'd get as drunk as he could while still living, and - if they were still together - he'd take Temari so high they'd never come down.

In fact, he wanted to celebrate her own birthday the same way. He swore to himself he would at least try to make her feel younger. But he had to wonder if it would really work. She obviously wasn't in the mood for anything erotic, not even anything romantic. So why was he insisting on doing this? She was so twisted, she could probably turn a lump of coal into a diamond in a week. He loved her unconditionally, and she returned the favor every morning and night, but during the day, she just acted like his mother.

Even now, she just sat on the sofa in the living room, thinking he was making pizza for dinner. She hadn't really been talking all day, just sitting around and mumbling about feeling too old for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stuck his finger in his mouth and licked off the whipped cream, and his other hand fingered the cold, golden ring in his right pocket. Then, he finished spraying the whipped cream on the birthday cake Temari didn't want.

She'd take it anyways, he figured with a smile.

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE INCREDIBLE TEMARI SUBAKU!** And I do hope you all enjoyed this little ShikaTema drabble, and that it lived up to your standards midnight-sunshine.

By the way, I'm so sorry for the disappearance. My parents dragged me along on a surprise vacation, and I'm not kidding. They were quite insistent.

**Next: **KakaSaku for jolteonforever. Then two surprise one-shots. And after that, I'll close the one shot collection once and for all.

thanks for reading!

maravelous


	54. Once

_This is the second to last shot in An Artist's Touch. All in universe, all very simple, and all consisting of all nine of my favorite "cannon" pairings from Naruto in order of my love for them. I hope you all enjoy._

Gaara and Matsuri: Once

You only live once. Matsuri knew this. She was raised to take control of her opportunities.

When her parents were murdered, she thought it was the end, that those opportunities were all gone. But then came Gaara, to show her how to take what had killed her parents to use to protect anyone else that might come close to that fate.

Now, she sees all the chances he's missing himself. She sees her unconditional, devoted love for him, and she knows, it's her turn.

_"Gaara! Are you okay?!"_

Deidara and Tobi: Bang

Art is a bang. Tobi loves it, seeing Deidara's smile when he's creating his art. His masterpieces.

Life is a bang. Deidara loves excitement, Tobi knows. Deidara loves explosions, and loves living at the edge of the moment.

Love is a bang. Tobi's always been in love with Deidara. Always. And he knows that when Deidara died, he apologized just for Tobi. Didn't that mean love? Deidara wanted love. He wanted someone to see his bursts of energy and understand.

Death is a bang. And Tobi knows…_Madara_ knows…

It's always worth it.

_"Goodbye, Deidara!"_

Lee and Sakura: Last

Sakura understands each Lee very, very well.

He wants to be accepted, even though he has faults that people can see so easily. He knows what it is like to _not _be accepted. To feel like the last tree standing in the forest, the last leaf to fall to the dry, cracked ground.

Sakura knows these feelings too. But she also knows hope. She knows what it is like to feel that maybe, just maybe, someone will come and replant that forest. Slowly, the flowers will grow again, and the weeds will strangle the roots of that tree in a gentle caress that only they can feel.

They _both _know. And only they can understand.

_"I'm sorry I'm late, Sakura. But it's okay, now."_

Chouji and Ino: Warmth

Ino does not take pleasure in insulting others. She does not petulantly scorn those who are not as beautiful as her.

She brags. Because she knows she is lovely. But she holds herself back, very often. Because very often there is one person around her that she has to hold back for.

She must never mention the word 'pig' around Chouji. Pigs are fat. And Chouji is not fat.

Chouji is large. Comfortable. And his arms are welcoming, and warm.

Only when about to lose something sweet does Ino find how much she loves it, and she'll be damned if she's about to let that get away from her.

_"Wow, food and a pretty girl! I'm so lucky!"_

Naruto and Hinata: Sunlight

Naruto did not know what he was looking for until he found it.

Hinata, he knew, was looking for the same thing he was. Well, maybe not to shine. No, just for him to shine on her. Like the rays of sun gleaming on something smooth and untouched. Unseen.

For the first time, they had people watching them. And they were going to watch each other. Forever, they'll be there.

They'll actually be there. For the first time…

_"Because…I love you."_

Kiba and Kankerou: Forbidden

Kiba does not understand.

They think it's sick. Whenever they walk hand in hand through his village, the sand people scoff and avoid like they have the plague. And in his own village, he knows people are talking behind his back, his ears aren't exactly insensitive.

They're in love. Is something wrong with that? True love should not be forbidden.

To forbid true love, should be.

Well, they don't know what they're missing out on…

_"I guess you're on our side this time."_

Sasuke and Karin: Heartbeat

Karin's heart refuses to quit.

Each time Sasuke reaches out for help, each time he acknowledges her, she begs and pleads with herself to stop. To give up. Every time she sees his face, worry etched into his eyes and fear stretching his mouth into a grimace, she tries to stop her heart from working.

But every time he even says her name, it just starts over again. She wants it to stop. She wants to die. She doesn't know how to kill herself…

And then, she'll smirk and think of another way to seduce him. Because, well, it always works, doesn't it? And it helps.

Both of them.

_"Karin, you saved me."_

Neji and TenTen: Renegade

TenTen is tired of it.

Instinct. Instinct tells him to go one way, and he will, without a word, go that way. He complains about being as mindless as a drooling animal when people do what they're told to do so easily, but then he does it himself.

He tells her he loves her, then tells her to stay away. Then tells her to come back to him. He tells her she's pretty, smart, the only one he's ever truly connected with. Then tells her she's annoying, and to get back to business.

But…the way he begs her to come back to him, to stay with him forever…

She's sure she can see this through.

_"Thank you…Neji..."_

Shikamaru and Temari: Love

Shikamaru absolutely loathes Temari.

He loathes the way she's _always everywhere_. Every time he thinks he's finally rid of her forever, she pops up out of nowhere, and then begins to nag him.

He loathes the way she teases him, and pokes fun at him, then laughs, showing those brilliant white teeth in that dreadful smile…

He loathes the way she smiles. Those beautiful, sea-blue eyes squinting shut with a gorgeous grin that can make him blush, something he never, _never_ does.

He loathes the way she can make him blush. He's never embarrassed, because frankly, he doesn't care about his appearance at all. Except around her.

He hates being around her. He hates how he smiles beyond his will, how he somehow feels so fond of her. He hates the way his heart seems to rise slowly in his chest.

He hates the way she makes him fall into such a deep, wonderful love wither her.

And yet, he loves it.

_"I guess I have to thank her this time around…"_

-

_Coming Soon: Yesterday_


	55. Yesterday

_This was inspired by a play in one act called "Yesterday" by Colin Campbell Clements. I thought AsuKure was an appropriate way to end the collection, because it embraces the idea of love, even with death, and that there's always something we leave behind, so we don't have to fear an end._

Yesterday

Off the street of a busy city sat a secluded bus stop, an urban nook. Almost hidden by the fingerprints, fog, and the dried remainder of a rainstorm, was a long, uncomfortable wooden bench, chipped and carved. How an old lady, of about sixty, came to be in such a place was almost indecent, but she emerged from the sidewalk and came walking towards the bench.

She sank down on the bench and closed her eyes, weary. Her face was pale, wrinkles stretching what used to be porcelain and smooth. Her long hair, lost of color, was sleek, and a dark grey. Age heavily burdening her, like her shadow hanging around and nagging her about death, whispering a reminder in her ear at all times, she placed her hands in her lap and waited patiently, observing the graffiti around her as if amused.

"Oh, dear…" she said, a sigh in her voice, which sat, quivering, at the top of her throat, ready to escape. "How things have changed. How absurd."

Her thoughts, whatever they were, were soon interrupted when an immaculately groomed old man in a suit came walking in the bus stop, letting the stained door slide shut with a bang behind him, causing the glass surrounding them to shudder.

"Annoying…" he grumbled. "What has the world come –" He paused when he saw the lady, and straightened himself immediately. "Oh, sorry...I thought I was alone."

She watched him with crimson eyes. While any normal person would be disturbed, and simply accept the apology and ignore this stranger, she was curious. Interested. "You were referring to the wedding?"

He blinked, surprised, then noticed the black dress fitting her tiny, bony figure, the knitted, cotton jacket around her shoulders.

"Ah! You went to the Nara wedding as well."

"Shikamaru and Temari," she said, smiling fondly. "I never would have guessed."

"Yes, yes. I taught the boy, you know," the man said with a smile. "I was his teacher. Didn't know he had it in him, let's say."

The lady laughed, and it was a sad sound. Shaky, and almost like a cough. "Yes. I know him from his mother, who I'm good friends with. He was always so lazy. And he got someone so…"

"Quirky," the man finished for her with a chuckle.

"Yes, very." They watched each other, and at the same time both seemed to realize what they were there for again. "Oh, why don't you sit down?"

"'Course. Thank you." He did so, but not too close, respecting their unfamiliarity. But not any discomfort. There was none. To them, it was as if they'd known each other for a while.

"Ah…" he said, with the sigh of a man that had just set down a glass of water. "I really did think I would be the only one to take the bus home from a wedding. Thought it was rather pathetic at first."

"Is that what you were so contemptuous about when you first arrived?" she asked. Her face was emotionless, but mirth was there.

"No, no…" he said, clearing his throat almost brutishly. "The wedding was, at least, slightly ceremonial. But the dancing…Lord, that dancing was…"

"Well, the world changes quickly. So does the dancing."

"The world moves so fast nowadays."

"So I suppose we must keep up with the world." The lady lifted frail fingers to touch the tips of her long hair, staring out at the glass. The streetlamps clouded the stars, gleaming against the midnight black sky and reflecting in her eyes. "We have to be tolerant. Yes, we were more appropriate and…_civilized _when we were younger. But we're old now."

His eyes widened almost petulantly. "I'm sorry, old? I say I'm middle-aged."

She looked up out of the corners of her eyes, which twinkled kindly. "Middle-aged. Alright."

He rubbed his knee uncomfortably with a wrinkled, loosely-skinned hand. From somewhere behind the glass came the din of some modern, booming rock.

"There goes that unspeakable racket again," he grumbled. "It's awful!" He paused. "And I do admit, you're right. Times _do_ change. But we seem to be going backward rather than forward.

"But we must accept the facts," she said wisely. She sighed. "However unfortunately…"

"I had hoped…" he said piteously, " that I would find something at this wedding that would remind me, even remotely, of my youth, but they've even changed the dancing. All this is doing is making me feel older…"

She leaned forward suddenly, interested. "That reminds me, you've been here before?"

"Yes, yes. When I was young, in my early twenties, I went right into teaching. I became a teacher at thirty one, and began teaching Shikamaru's class."

"…Ah…" she said, nodding understandably. "So why is it that you haven't been around?"

"Well, I moved," he said simply. "I was restless then. Uncomfortable with being in one place too long. I just wished…that in my return, I'd see someone…"

"…So…you…"

"Oh, yes. I was very much in love with her." He heaved a sigh, resting his elbows on his thighs, staring out at the glass with memory clouding his eyes. "Foolishly in love," he continued almost dreamily. "She was…quirky. Very sweet. And very beautiful…If I can remember…yes, long black hair, and those eyes that matched her lips. Bright red, but not bloody. No. Just lovely. She always wore that red lipstick…"

Fidgeting nervously with her hair, she said, "And you forgot about her…when you moved away?"

"Yes…that about sums it up…"

"And you married someone else?" she asked in a low, hollow voice.

"No, never," he said. "I couldn't. Actually, I didn't really feel the need, or the time."

"And…and the girl you were in love with?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Most likely she's married, happy, and the head of a huge family. Children, a job…Everything she said she wanted. I remember she wanted to be so successful, but she never felt the thirst for freedom like I did. So when we disagreed to travel each other's ways, we broke off the whole affair. I moved away, and…" He leaned farther back and took a deep breath. "I've been content."

"And you didn't try to see her ever since you returned?"

"No, no…" he said, shaking his head and smiling. "Wouldn't that be embarrassing? I couldn't. You see, we were practically engaged…"

She leaned her shaky body to the side peculiarly. "But you left-!"

"No, no, you see I remember that I _did_ ask her to marry me…"

She paused, teetering a bit and bracing herself with a veined hand. "And…did she accept, or decline that…offer…?"

He laughed throatily at the way she put it, and tapped his fingers on his knees absentmindedly. "Ah, I remember. She said she needed me to give her the time to 'think about it'."

"And did you?"

"No, I didn't." She winced at his bluntness. "Remember, I said I was restless. Impatient, with an awful temper. I was conceited, and my pride had been wounded. So I ran to restore it."

"Ah…you were like that at a young age?"

"Now, don't talk like I'm not young anymore. Why, Shikamaru still calls me Asuma!"

She paused, eyes widening. "…Asuma?" she asked in a small whisper.

"Yes. And as I was saying, I remember the one time I tried to contact Kurenai-"

Turning away she quickly asked, "Kurenai…?"

"Yes, Kurenai. Pretty, isn't it? I loved her name, the way it could roll off the tongue as such. And the one time I tried to contact her, just curious to see how she was doing, I realized I'd lost her address. And that she'd probably moved by then. Let alone moved on."

She cleared her throat. "And…you've never-" The music interrupted her. They both stopped to listen to it. "A slow song…" she said, and you could almost hear a sob in her throat, rising steadily. "Music brings back memories…Forty-two-years ago, I would be dancing to something a little older than this with someone's arms around me…"

"Ah, really…" he replied absentmindedly.

"Yes." She clasped her hands tightly in her lap, knuckles bulging. "Right in this city, forty-two-years ago. When I was still teaching."

"Teaching…Forty-two years ago…" He jerked around to face her. "Why, we must have known each other…then."

"Yes, maybe."

"Now that I think about it, what's your-?"

"Maybe we knew each other. Maybe we didn't."

"Yes…" Watching her, suddenly interested greatly with any intentions she voiced, he asked, "Well…you do like this town, don't you?"

"Yes, very much. But it's…lonely."

"Well I suspect with your…children around you, and-"

"No, no…" Her lips twitched upwards, painted bright red with her lipstick. "I never married."

"Hmm…" There was a strange zooming noise from outside, and he sighed. "And there goes that music again. Teenagers, blasting it so loud…" He glanced at her. "And you really think you could have danced to this…then?"

"Maybe if I learned how they do it now, I could do it today."

He stared at her, and after a rather awkward, rather long pause, he suddenly began to laugh. She watched him, as suddenly he stood on slightly weak legs, and held out a hand. "Would you like to try it together?"

She stared at him. The silver beard, the eyes twinkling with laughter. And she smiled, and took his hand. "Of course." She looked him in the eyes the entire time, as he helped her up and stood in front of her, looking down.

"I've seen them do it…" he said, concentrating with mirth. "You put your hands here, I put mine here…" He placed his hands on her waist, she let her arms drape around his neck. "And…we move to the music, I suppose…"

"No fancy steps, of course," she said as they began to sway. "Not very complicated, such as waltzes were…"

"Yes. Then…" He watched her. She smiled up at him.

"Kurenai."

"Hello, Asuma."

_"The world moves so fast nowadays."_

_"So I suppose we must keep up with the world."_


End file.
